The Artist
by IceWarrior13
Summary: A Transformers: Animated & Transformers: Prime story. Jenna Darby always knew she was different. Join her as she adventures with the Autobots, discovers the truth, and uncovers some old secrets. "Did you guys miss me?" I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Don't Kill Me (Jenna)

This is the story of how I died... Don't worry, this is actually a pretty fun story, and I'm not so sure it's entirely mine. It all began with my older brother, Jack... Well, I say he's my older brother, but I'm actually adopted. Apparently, when Jack was four, he found a three year-old me scrounging for food in a trash can, and Mom adopted me.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Thirteen years later, after becoming top of my class in academics and the bottom in social viewpoints, I was waiting for Jack to get off work in the parking lot of _KO Burger_. I wore a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and an old green hoodie. My treasured _Doctor Who_ TARDIS necklace was around my neck. My TARDIS book bag was slung over one shoulder, and I chewed some gum, bored out of my mind, continuously having to push my frizzy brown (and blue) hair out of my brown eyes. I noticed a wicked pink and blue motorcycle, but I was unimpressed. I liked sports or muscle cars better. Motorcycles were sorta Jack's thing.

"And he's alive!" I shouted as Jack exited the KO Burger, laughing and clapping sarcastically. "How's life with the mortals, _Jackson_?" Jack groaned in annoyance, hanging up on a call with Mom, then noticed the motorcycle. As he totally geeked-out, I grew bored and knocked on his head. "Hello? Earth to Jack, do you read me?"

"Just a second, _Snow Queen_." Jack commented, and I frowned. He really thought I was that isolated? Thanks, big bro.

"Don't call me that. You do realize the owner of this bike could show up at any moment and kick your ass into next Wednesday, don't you?" I noticed two dark cars nearby. "Okay, that's a bit creepsy-deepsy..." The bike roared to life and drove off with my brother on it. "Jack!" I grabbed my bike and did my best to keep up with the motorcycle. I noticed the dark cars following, so I deployed some of my anti-cop magic tricks. Why would I need to give cops the slip? I liked making art, especially late at night with an old blank wall and several cans of neon spray-paint. I hit a button, and some grease shot out the back of my teal and black bike, making the road slippery enough to keep the creepy cars at bay. I caught up with Jack and the motorcycle, and the cars found us. "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know." Jack admitted fearfully as one car cornered me on my bike and Jack on foot. "In case this is the end... I love ya, little sis."

"Don't get all lovey-dovey on me now, Jackson. I was just starting to tolerate you." I grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Snow Queen." Then, the motorcycle came back... WITHOUT A DRIVER! Jack hopped on, and I drove after them on my bike again.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We lured the creepy cars into a dried-up old water basin, and the motorcycle changed into a giant, feminine robot. The creepy cars changed into giant males. A yellow car arrived and turned into a male. There was a little kid with us, and Jack was spellbound as the giant robots fought. I, on the other hand, was using logic to figure this out.

"Okay... Dark cars with red eyes and car and motorcycle with blue eyes... Blue-eyes protecting us, red-eyes trying to kill us... I do believe the blue-eyes are the good guys and the red-eyes are the bad guys, which means that I should do _this_!" I pulled out my taser (used for self-defense and losing cops), charged it to full power, and fired it at an evil robots's leg. The robot tensed up, giving Yellow time to recover. When the evil robot didn't move, Yellow poked it, and it fell over, dead. The yellow robot looked at me, shocked, and I waved. "Hi."

"Jenna!" Jack grabbed my hand and the boy's. "We have to get out of here before we get killed!" Jack dragged us into a sewer pipe, and we ran back to civilization as we thought we knew it.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next day, I sat on the steps of the school, waiting for Jack.

"Hey!" I looked up to see the little boy from the previous day. "I'm Raf... What's your name?"

"Jenna Darby." I replied. "What happened yesterday? I can't even process it without a wicked headache..." Raf sat next to me, frowning.

"Something crazy, that's for sure." We sat there in awkward silence until another voice spoke up.

" _Nerd aler_ t!" Miko, a foreign exchange student (and pest), smirked at us. "School's two biggest dweebs talking? Yawn!" I stood up, glaring.

"Well, we may be considered dweebs because we're smart, but at least we're not considered spoiled, arrogant, _dust-for-brains_ children!" I snapped. Miko scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Stop acting like you could take me in a fight, nerd." Now, there's a few things you should know about me. One: I have a temper fuse about as flammable as a strip of paper soaked in gasoline. Two: I don't like bullies. Three: I don't like seeing children picked on, like little Raf. Four: I hate being underestimated. I cracked my knuckles, then cracked my neck without my hands. I stood to my full height and got in a strong fighting stance. Miko frowned slightly. Now, this girl was a year older than me, and I was shorter by an inch, but I doubted that she noticed up until that moment that while I wasn't in any sports, I was athletic and muscled. Along with riding my bike everywhere, I took Karate and Kickboxing classes on weekends, making me an ass-kicking machine of pure awesomeness.

"What?" I asked, smirking. "Too chicken to take a _nerd_ in a fight?" Before Miko could reply, Jack arrived, and the three of us who saw the robots noticed the yellow muscle car that could become the yellow robot. Raf got in, and the motorcycle came after Jack and I. She claimed we were in danger and that someone called _Optimus Prime_ wanted to talk to us.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After Miko saw the motorcycle in robot form, I biked after the two vehicles into a secret base hidden in a desert mesa. I looked up, seeing two giant robots looking down at me and the other three as we climbed off/out of our vehicles. One was huge and green, the other smaller and red and white. I stared in awe as the other two transformed behind me.

"Whoa."

"I thought there were three." Red/White began in an older voice, frowning, looking at Miko. Prediction: this is the _cranky-grampa_.

"Haven't you heard?" Motorcycle asked coyly. "Humans multiply." Prediction: this is the _mother-hen_ with sarcasm and a complicated past. Raf held his hand out to Jack.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko!" Miko exclaimed, running up to the green robot. "Who are you?!" The green robot was obviously taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"Bulkhead." Prediction: this was the _crazy uncle_ who looked like a tough guy but was a real softie. Miko began being Miko, while I crossed my arms. My inner socially-awkwardness was coming out. Too many eyes on me.

"So, if you guys are robots..." Raf began cautiously. "Who made you?" Red/White scoffed.

"Puh-lease..."

"Humans, am I right?" I smirked. Red/White looked at me. "What?" The ground shook, and I spun around to see giant feet hitting the ground. We all looked up to see a huge male robot. I gave a small wave, worried. "Hi... Please don't kill us. I wanna live."

"Sorry about my little sister." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "Jenna's sort of special." I frowned.

"I'll show you just how _special_ I am when I kick your ass." I growled. Blue/Red quickly butted in.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Prediction: this was the _**badass** dad_.

"So is that a _no_ on killing us?" I asked, but was once again ignored. Rude, am I right? I guessed that they wanted one of us to talk, so I shoved Jack forward. "You shall be the delegate, Jack! Talk to the giant metal guy who could crush us if we piss him off."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, shooting a glare at me.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." The giant red and blue robot, who I guessed was Optimus Prime, replied.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Motorcycle elaborated. I smirked, remembering.

"Oh, yeah... I tasered the Hell out of one of them."

"Okay..." Jack frowned. "Why are they here?" Optimus kneeled, and I backed off, still wary.

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." I frowned at that.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently. I sighed, ready for an alien lecture.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon." Optimus stated. "The fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother... But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Oh, man...

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko yawned, and something inside of me went off like a nuclear bomb.

"YOU BRAT!" I snapped. "This guy is talking about something scarring and life-changing, and you're being a total bitch about it! How would it feel if we were stuck on their planet, fighting to keep them safe after Earth was destroyed, and _Doctor Dismal_ over there started yawning as you described how you lost your family in a war?!"

" _Doctor Dismal_?" Red/White asked, breaking the HUGE tension my snap had caused. Miko had recoiled, fearing my unpredictability. I slowly calmed myself, muttering mantras under my breath. Jack started talking again.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"And you expect a nerd, a brat, a twelve year-old, and a _burger-joint_ employee to do what?" I asked. "Sure, I've got a taser, but not much else that can hold out in a fight." That was a lie. I had home-made paint-bombs, a car-battery to insta-charge my taser, a large knife, a burglary kit, pepper-spray, a small handgun, mysterious black and teal armor I was found with, a silver fob watch I was found with that would never open, and three teal and silver mechanical devices I was found with (two similar to each other in looking like sword handles but in different lengths, one that looked like a high-tech mini-flashlight). I liked being prepared in case I got mugged or chased. All of this plus my school stuff and other things fit into my TARDIS bag, and it wasn't heavy at all. It was like my bag was bigger on the inside or something... My real parents were probably mad scientists who _broke reality_ or something.

"Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus spoke up. I frowned. Not good.

"Got it. So, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack summarized. "Can we go now?"

"You try calling 911 and saying ' _help, I'm being chased by an evil robot disguised as a car._ '" I muttered, smirking. "See ya when you're a _grease stain_ on the pavement, Jackson."

"Are you insane?!" Miko asked, shocked at Jack's words. "I'm living the dream here in _'Bot-Swana_ , and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it! Especially your crazy sister!" Jack had to catch my fist before it hit her.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch." Optimus quickly intervened. "At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus." Red/White spoke up, not happy. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack asked, and I laughed at him.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go..." Red/White stomped for emphasis. " _Squish_." I raised my hand.

"Yeah... I'd rather not do that." I stated, like it was impossible for me not to want to get crushed.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus smiled slightly. An alarm went off, and the ever-worrisome Jack immediately freaked out.

"What's that?!"

" _Proximity sensor._ " The yellow Autobot replied, buzzing instead of speaking. I could understand him?! I smirked slightly, deciding to keep it a secret until I chose to suddenly freak everyone out. " _Someone's up top._ " Raf quickly translated for Jack and Miko. Prediction: this was the cute _little brother_ of the group.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet muttered in annoyance. Jack got confused, as is the norm.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained. "As he tends to only visit when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We hid, and we heard someone fearlessly scolding the Autobots for the incident that caused our meeting.

"Whoever this guy is, he's got guts." I stated, then turned to the others. "Okay, kids! Let's review... Name all the Autobots."

"Optimus, Ratchet..." Raf began slowly, focusing. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee... The girl Autobot hasn't said hers yet." I nodded, then looked at Jack.

" _Arcee_." Jack stated calmly. "Her name is Arcee." I almost cracked up when Ratchet yelled at Bulkhead for crushing his equipment.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Agent Fowler left the Base, and we exited hiding.

"So..." I tried. "I lied about not being able to fight. I can take on those Decepticreeps easily."

"What?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. I gestured to Bumblebee.

"He saw me taser one of those creeps. I took that sucka out."

" _Yeah, she did._ " Bumblebee buzzed. " _I've never seen anything like it._ " The Autobots looked at me in shock.

"Hey, when you're an illegal artist, you need to be prepared." I shrugged, the fact that I understood 'Bee totally flying over everyone's heads. "I've had to add some officers to the display once or twice."

"You're that mysterious graffiti artist people talk about?!" Miko asked. "That's so cool!"

"Those _colorful wall markings_ in Jasper were yours?" Bulkhead asked. I nodded. "I am a HUGE fan! How do you make those explosion-looking ones?" I opened my bag and pulled out some of my custom paint-bombs.

"Got a blank wall?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Bulkhead showed me the training room, everyone else following to watch what I'd do, and I took the bomb in hand. Each bomb was made up of dozens of paint cartridges and explosives inside a thin metal capsule. The one I held had orange, red, and yellow ready to go off the instant it hit a solid surface.

"I'm gonna call this one _Spark of Rebellion_."

"Why?" Raf asked. I chucked the bomb at the blank wall, and it erupted in brilliant colors, dying the wall with its colorful shadow.

"It sounds cool." I replied, walking off as everyone stared at the wall. I went on my cellphone and looked up Jasper's most recent news stories. My latest masterpieces were at the bottom-half of the title-page. I was becoming more and more infamous.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The Autobots left in a hurry, leaving us with Ratchet when the went looking for someone called Cliffjumper. They used something called a ground bridge to go there, and Ratchet started getting on everyone's nerves with his dislike of humanity and distrust of us and our technology. Couldn't blame him, really. We were pathetic compared to the Autobots on all counts. The others returned, followed by a blue explosion, and no Cliffjumper. Jack dragged Miko and Raf off, but I stayed.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked quietly. Arcee looked heartbroken by somethings.

"Not Cliff... At least... Not anymore." Arcee choked. "He was mutated, butchered like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee fell, nearly passing out.

"Arcee?!" Bumblebee asked, worried. The female Autobit raised a hand in protest to him coming closer.

"I'm fine, just dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked, the others having returned out of great curiosity.

"Robots with emotions?" Raf asked. I frowned at his surprise.

"Robots... Who can die." Jack realized, worried for Arcee.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

While Ratchet took a look, I began building another special paint-bomb. I used blue, red, white, pink, yellow, green, silver, and black paint in it for the Autobots. The black symbolizing the loss of their friend. The next day, after Arcee recovered and we returned to Base (Mom was not happy to see a motorcycle in the garage), I asked her where Cliffjumper's room had been. She accompanied me, and I asked her permission to use the paint-bomb as a memorial to him.

"You made that for Cliff?" Arcee asked quietly. I nodded. "Well... Let's see it, then." I held it up.

"You can set it off. Throw it towards the center of the wall." Arcee took the small object, then threw it. The bomb went off, and when the dust cleared, all we could do was stare. "I _totally_ did not do that on purpose." On the wall, there was a sort of artsy image of all the Autobots, plus one extra that was red and silver. The black was in the Autobot Symbol behind them, and in the shadow under the red Autobot's peds. "Is that Cliffjumper?"

"Y-yes." Arcee stared. "How is this possible?"

"They say those we love never leave us." I replied. "I think Cliffjumper's spirit is being a major _troll_." Arcee managed a laugh at that.

"Come on, kid. Let's make sure Miko doesn't drive your brother crazy." We left, leaving the image of the fallen Autobot smiling after us...

 ** _IT HAS BEGUN! So..._**

 ** _1\. Who is Jenna?_**

 ** _2\. How can Jenna understand Bumblebee?_**

 _ **3\. When with the** TFA **portions of this story come in? (hint-hint, wink-wink, cough-cough)**_

 _ **4\. What characters from** TFA **will I be dragging in?**_

 ** _5\. Seriously, when will someone stop me from coming up with these ridiculous stories?_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. Artist vs Zombies (Ratchet)

The human without a guardian was wandering around the base, not saying anything to distract me and keeping her hands to herself. She, like her brother, had much respect for us Autobots. Thank the Allspark...

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet." I sighed, examining the purple goo found on Arcee. "Houseguests can be such a bother." There was a clattering noise. I looked to see the human girl shrug, confused.

"Wasn't me." She stated worriedly. "But it's close." Then, I heard a metallic tapping. I grew suspicious, and the girl pulled something small out of her blue and white bag.

"Optimus?" I asked. No reply. I suddenly noticed a small creature with a purple optic running at me. "By the Allspark!" The creature lunged at me, but the human raised the object in her hand. A whirring noise filled the base, and the creature exploded. I looked over to see the child lower the device.

"Cool. Whoever gave this to me when I was three was a genius... You okay, Ratchet?" She asked, and I nodded shakily.

"What was your name again?" I inquired, and she sighed.

"Jenna." Optimus entered as I gathered the creature's remains, and we explained what happened

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet." My friend frowned. " _Dark Energon._ " Jenna ran up onto the yellow stairway, becoming optic-level with us.

"That's bad, right?" We ignored her and began discussing what Dark Energon was and why it would be here.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The others returned, and Optimus and I announced that we were going on a reconnaissance mission. We went through the ground bridge, not knowing we were followed by a certain young artist. Optimus lead the way to an ancient Cybertronian battlefield on Earth. Megatron himself arrived, and he threw a shard of Dark Energon to the ground, awakening the long-offline Cybertronian corpses.

"By the Allspark..." I stared. The creatures advanced as Megatron laughed, when suddenly... "Is that one of Jenna's bombs?" A silver device hit a reawakened warrior, and the explosion of paint made all it hit fizzle and offline. Optimus and I turned to see Jenna.

"Stay away from my friends!" The child snapped, then threw another bomb. Six more warriors fell. "Start fighting!" We began battling the undead, seeing more bombs go off every second as Jenna bought us time. We discovered our blasts didn't work on the warriors and began cutting them to pieces. The both of us Autobots slowly grew exhausted in the midst of battle.

"Optimus..." I sighed. "This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus replied, and we resumed the battle, only to get swarmed. I figured it was the end, when a rain of blue and white paint hit the undead and made them fizzle out. Yellow paint freed Optimus. We stood, myself with an injured arm, to see...

"Yah-hoo!" Jenna crowed, riding a warrior and throwing paint-bombs. "This is so cool!" She tasered the warrior she rode upon and leapt off. "Where would you two be without me?" Optimus picked the girl up, looking for injuries. "I'm fine, Optimus! I tasered any _Zombie-'Bots_ who got too close!"

"You should not have come." Optimus frowned under his battle mask. Jenna shrugged.

"A good follower knows when it is and isn't a good time to follow orders... Shouldn't you be fighting evil right now?" We finished off the last of the undead, but Megatron got away, so we returned to Base.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"You fought zombies?!" Miko asked. "And I missed it?!"

"Bulkhead..." Optimus began. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." I frowned at that. "However, today I learned that they can hold their own in battle... At least, Jenna can." The other humans stared at our young artist friend. Jenna waved, laughing nervously at their expressions.

"Hiya."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Miko showed Optimus an equation she had taken a photo of on the Decepticon warship. I took a look, and Jack finally snapped.

"If this is an average day with the Autobots... I don't want to be a part of it." I saw shock on Jenna's face as her older brother spoke. "Not anymore."

"Jack..." Optimus tried. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind." I paled at that. "We will respect your decision if you choose to leave." I started up the ground bridge.

"No point in long _goodbyes_. Here's the door." I frowned. Rafael refused to leave, and Jack looked at his younger sister expectantly.

"Jenna, we have to go."

"No. These guys need my help! I can build a bomb big enough to take out the undead army without anyone else getting hurt! I can't go!"

"Jenna, I'm not letting you get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine! Go if you wanna abandon them, Jack, but I'm not a coward! I'm not the helpless little girl I was when you found me!" All went quiet as Jenna's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. We had all heard...

"What?" Miko asked, and Raf took her hand. By the shocked expressions on their faces, I concluded that this was a big deal on Earth.

" _Found_ her?" Arcee asked. Jenna ran off, and Jack paused before entering the ground bridge.

"Jenna's _adopted_... As if you couldn't tell just by looking."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few hours later, we found Jenna working on converting an empty fuel tank into a bomb.

"Jenna?" Optimus asked, but the girl didn't reply as she continued. "What does _adopted_ mean?"

"It means my parents didn't want me, left me on the street to die, and someone found me, pitied me, and took me in." The girl explained, voice cracking. "That thing I saved Ratchet with earlier was one of the few things I have left. Three silver devices, a Doctor Who necklace, a backpack, some weird clothes, and a broken silver fob watch. That's all I have... They saw that I was alive when they left me, but they abandoned me anyway." Optimus and I stared.

"Caretakers simply abandon sparklings on this planet?" I asked. Jenna nodded shakily.

"They even have a name for wastes of space like us... _Orphans_. If we're found, we get shipped off the _orphanages_ , where we stay until someone wants us... Not many kids ever leave. Jack found me on the street when I was three, and his family took me in." Jenna finished the bomb, and Optimus picked her and it up. "This should take out a good chunk out of Ugly's undead army, based on what those little ones could do."

"Hmm..." I scanned it. "This is very advanced... What caused you to start making these?"

"I suppose... I wanted to leave proof that I existed." Jenna replied. "If anything happens to me, and my parents come back... My art will stand in accusation." I considered that for a moment. Then, we turned to see all of the other Autobots, Raf, and Miko staring. Jenna got to her feet and glared. "That what you want to hear? Yeah, I'm a worthless freak whose own parents didn't want her. Go ahead, laugh it-" Rafael ran forward and hugged the teen. "Up..." Jenna kneeled and hugged back. Miko slowly approached and placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After Jack returned, we destroyed the space bridge, the army, and hopefully Megatron. The children returned home for the night, having earned rest. We went to look at Jenna's blazing mural in the training room.

" _Spark of Rebellion_..." Arcee crossed her arms. "Only now I realize it looks like the start of a flame. Jenna's right. We can't let the 'Cons win. We have to fight back." I nodded.

"Has she made any more?" Optimus asked, and Arcee shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We were led to Cliffjumper's room, and we were shocked to see a mural.

"It was supposed to be an explosion in our colors." Arcee explained. "But when the dust cleared..."

"Remarkable..." I commented, studying the painting. I slowly smiled. The world would definitely know that child existed, as would we.

 ** _I have no words... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Meeting the Space-Cowboy (Jenna)

After an incident with a control-freak Ratchet, an ancient Decepticon, and creatures called Scraplets, we got a call from someone called Wheeljack, an old friend of Bulkhead's.

"You're gonna love Wheeljack." Bulkhead was saying, then looked at me. "He loves explosions."

"Say no more." I grinned, liking Wheeljack already.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Some Decepticons closed in on Wheeljack's ship, so the 'Bots shipped out to help. I went, too, out of curiosity. A large white and grey 'Bot pulled a sword out of a Vehicon as I exited.

"Ever think I could use a hand, here?" The 'Bot asked. I frowned at that. What was the old Wrecker saying..?

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "And miss the show?" A lone Vehicon started moving slightly.

"You missed one." Arcee stated. The Autobot shot it without a glance. Badass-alert!

"If this is it..." The Autobot stated, looking unimpressed. "The planet's in worse trouble than I thought." Bulkhead ran over and hugged him.

"'Jackie!"

"Watch the finish, you old _Wrecking-Ball_." I frowned. Why would a Wrecker care about their finish?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Base, and Wheeljack began getting used to his surroundings. Obstacle Number One: Miko. Thirty questions and a party later, Miko gave Wheeljack a tour, and Bulkhead seemed troubled. I walked up, frowning slightly at the sight.

"Bulk... What's up?"

"I need your help." The green Wrecker replied. "I think something's up with Wheeljack. Can you protect Miko?" I cringed. Protect Miko? That bitch hated me. Then, I saw the worried look on Bulk's face and sighed. Damn all the big-blue eyes at Base!

"Sure."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Wheeljack and Miko returned, and Bulkhead began his plan.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me..." Bulk began. "At the Battle of Darkmount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack grinned. I frowned, and Bulkhead glared venomously.

"Yep... Tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk." Miko groaned. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko, stay out of this!"

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee tried. Wheeljack looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!"

"Fine. You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a Smelting Pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal... Isn't that how it happened?" Wheeljack asked, unamused. Bulkhead nodded.

"Yeah... That's exactly how it happened." I saw relief on Wheeljack's faceplate. That looked suspicious. "Except for one little thing." Relief became horror. "I wasn't there."

"What?!" Ratchet asked, alarmed. I saw Miko, so close to a possible traitor. An instinct kicked in...

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!" Bulkhead stated. I shoved Miko out of the way and got grabbed by Wheeljack, lifted into the air. I choked back a scream.

"Jenna!" Jack shouted. Wheeljack ran to the ground bridge controls.

"Stay back!" The imposter ordered, voice changed. "Or I'll squeeze her into _pulp_!" I gulped.

"I'd rather not..." I locked eyes with Jack, then looked at my book bag off to the side. My brother got the message and slowly inched his was towards it. "I like life..."

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead snapped, and the fake's grip on me got tighter. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret." The fake smirked. "Plenty of fighting to come!"

"Is there a real Wheeljack?!" Jack asked, almost at my bag. I mouthed the word bomb.

"Oh, indeed! And I suppose Lord Starscream is making sport of him." The fake replied, grinning maliciously. Bulk glared at the fake, worry in his optics, and I got pissed.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted, then cried out as the fake's grip tightened even more and my ribs cracked. He input some coordinates, and the ground bridge went online.

"About time." He smirked. I fought as I was carried towards the swirling vortex. Jack had one of my bombs in his hand. Then, I began thinking. He would use the ground bridge to unleash an army on the Base. I couldn't let that happen on my account. I glared.

"Guys, don't worry about me! Shut the bridge, or everyone's gonna die!" I exclaimed. "Either way, he's gonna kill me!" No one moved. "Stop being sentimental idiots! Shut the damn ground bridge!" They stayed frozen, and I began beating on the giant fist that still held me in the air.

"Let's get this party started." The fake laughed. Suddenly, the Decepticon lurched forward, me flying out of his hand and into Bulkhead's. I looked up to see another Wheeljack kick the fake into a wall. The REAL Wheeljack!

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack stated, grabbing his swords and focusing on the fake. Ratchet obeyed. Bulk moved to attack as they circled each other, but Wheeljack stopped him. "Ugly's mine." Okay, that's some irony. The real Wrecker easily defeated the Decepticon copy and sheathed his swords.

"That's my 'Jackie." Bulkhead commented, grinning. Wheeljack turned to Ratchet, frowning.

"You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash." The white and grey Wrecker stated. Bulkhead was glaring at the fake version of his best friend. "All yours, buddy."

"Wait." I glared marching up with my bomb in my hand. "This is for making me look like a damsel-in-distress, _bitch_." I chucked the bomb, and his face and upper body we covered in bubbly blue, bright pink, and yellow. Bulk picked the fake up and chucked him through the ground bridge.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack commented, looking at the two of us. I just did a peace sign and walked away, hiding in the hall and listening in on the conversation. "What's her deal?"

"That's just _Jenna_." Bulkhead stated. "She nearly got scrapped by that fake. Was willing to give her life so they wouldn't find us."

"She's not really a _conversationalist_." 'Cee added. Bumblebee let out a buzz of agreement.

" _She's a bit distant._ "

" _Asocial_." Ratchet agreed. "With good reason..." So, that's what they thought of me? Pity the orphan...

"Yeah..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck worriedly. "And she has a _temper_ more flammable than paper soaked in gasoline."

"She can be really _nice_." Raf tried. "She's just..."

"A _loner_." Miko finished. "Jenna's a lone wolf, who no one can seem to get a read on."

"Hmm..." Wheeljack frowned. "I've got a question for all of you... How long do you think she's been listening?" They all turned as I walked out of the shadows, crossing my arms.

"Jenna..." Bulk frowned. "Why'd you tell us to close the ground bridge? You were gonna die." Everyone looked ready to ask the same question. Morons. I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists and teeth pissed off.

"Maybe because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt... I'm gonna go and talk to the only person who gets me." I glared and walked away, looking down. "Me." I turned down a hallway and collapsed, pain flaring in my ribs. "It's okay... Just 'till tomorrow, just 'till tomorrow..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I opened my bedroom window and climbed out with my bag, my hood up, and an icy teal eye-mask on. I climbed on my bike and rode into town, looking for targets. It had to be abandoned or ugly with no night guards, and it had to be able to be seen from the street. I settled on the old warehouse near the beginning of the highway. I set off a few teal bombs, making the large structure mostly bubbly teal, then created masterpiece on each side. The first was a bomb with the colors of the Autobots with very little purple and black, symbolizing that we'd win this war. I called it _Triumph of the Titans_. The next bomb was an explosion of grey, white, and navy blue. I called it the _Pack at Midnight_. I loved wolves... Next, I set off a black, pink, brown, blue, orange, red, purple, teal, green, and navy bomb that symbolized the humans who knew the Autobots. I called it _Call to Arms_. The last side, the one that faced away from the road at all accounts, I painted a giant, detailed blue, white, and turquoise snowflake with my spray-paint cans. I backed away, smiling at my good work. I got my turquoise out and signed the snowflake one _Icy Dawn_ , giving myself a name...

"Freeze!" I heard a voice shout. "Hands in the air, and turn around slowly!" I turned around to see a lone cop step out of his car. I put my hands up.

"Isn't it a nice evening, Officer?" I asked, smiling nervously. The cop had a blank expression.

"You're coming with me, _Jenna Darby_." He stated in a monotone manner. I froze up, eyes wide.

"I-I don't recall giving you my name, Officer." I stuttered. The cop glared, then flickered and vanished. The police car changed into a Vehicon, who aimed his blaster at me.

"Lord Megatron requests your presence, _fleshling_."

"Okay, let's make an appointment. I'm free three days after NEVER!" I ran towards my bike, grabbing my bag, but my hood flew back and the Vehicon grabbed it. I was lifted into the air, my frizzy hair going everywhere in the windy night, my eyes wide in terror. I began fighting, trying to escape any way I could. The Vehicon transformed, and I came out in the back of the cop car where people who got arrested were kept. "No! Let me go, you walking tin can!"

"Lord Megatron, I have captured the _artist_." The Vehicon reported as he began driving away. I beat on the windows with all I had. I knew if I didn't escape before we bridged, I'd never leave. "Requesting a ground bridge." I ducked down to the small space between the front and back seats, whipped out my cellphone, and called the first Autobot on my contacts - Ratchet!

"Ratch!" I whispered as he picked up. "I need help!"

 _ **:** What is it, Jenna? **:**_ Ratchet asked, sounding annoyed. I freaked out, still whispering.

"I'm freakin' trapped in a cop-car 'Con, _Doc-'Bot_!"

 _ **:** What? **:**_

"I'm in a bloody Decepticon! If you don't send help, I'm not gonna live to annoy you another day!"

 _ **:** JENNA?! By the Allspark! What is your location?! **:**_ I looked up and scowled, ducking again.

"Dimmed windows, Doc! All I can tell is that we're still in Jasper! Help me, or I swear I'll haunt you!"

 _ **:** I'm sending the other Autobots to search for you, now! Don't hang up, Jenna! Your life may depend on it! **:**_ I nodded shakily, curling up on myself to be smaller. Was this how I'd die? I got an idea, pulling out a paint-bomb. The device was small enough to slip into the front seat.

"Yo, Decepticreep!" I shouted. "Eat pastel, bitch!" I tossed the bomb up and took cover. The windows were splattered with the same mix of color I used for the fake Wheeljack. The car spun out of control and crashed into something, hard. The door flew open, and I scrambled out, grabbing my TARDIS bag and running for my life. I got thirty feet before the injured and pastel-colored 'Con transformed and caught up, grabbing me around my waist and lifting me into the air. I nearly cried out in pain as pressure was added to my already pained ribs.

"Lord Megatron, I am in need of a ground bridge. This fleshling is more trouble than she appears." The Vehicon stated into his comm. A ground bridge appeared, and I squirmed to get free from the iron-like grip.

"Let me go!"

"Sure, right into the _incinerator_ , you little nuisance!"

"If you're gonna kill me, why not shoot me now and get it over with! It's the only way to shut me up!"

"That would be too good for an Autobot pet. You're going to tell us where the Autobot Base is, and if you don't... You will know the true meaning of pain, fleshling." I glared up at him.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

' _Wheeljack drove up in his Cybertronian vehicle mode, seeing the poor kid in the servo of a Vehicon. The Wrecker transformed and glared, readying to march out. But the next few words from the human shocked him..._ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"I don't care. I'd rather die than betray my friends, even though they can be a bunch of jackasses... Torture me, kill me! Drive me insane! I will never tell you where the Autobot Base is!" I crossed my arms. "So, in the words of the Autobots... _Get fragged_!" I didn't know what it meant, but it pissed the Vehicon off.

"Why, you little-!"

"Well, now!" Wheeljack announced his presence, stepping into view. "Kidnapping, 'Con? Not cool, even for you guys... You doing alright, kid?"

"Just _peachy_." I commented, rolling my eyes. Wheeljack gestured to the pastel colors.

"That your work?"

"Yeah... Just like the warehouse down the road."

"Saw that one, actually. Excellent use of pyrotechnics. Consider me a new fan, _artist_..." Wheeljack winked and smirked, then glared at my captor. "Are you gonna let my _friend_ go, 'Con? Or am I gonna have to hurt you?" Wheeljack pulled out his swords, glaring.

"One step, and I crush her." The 'Con replied. I got angry.

"You know... My number-one pet peeve is a two-parter..." I stated darkly. "Part one: I hate looking like a damsel-in-distress. Part two..." I whipped out and super-charged my taser. I felt something strange, a jolt of power. The taser glowed, more powerful than ever. "I hate being _underestimated_!" I plunged the taser into the Decepticreep's servo, getting electrocuted with him. The 'Con fell backwards, and Wheeljack caught me as I fell. I sat up, my wild hair singed at the tips. "That... Was SO not fun!"

"Wheeljack!" Arcee drove up and transformed. "Is she hurt?!" Wheeljack shook his head, obviously shocked by what I'd done.

"Conducting high amounts of static electricity, but alright... You should see the other guy." Arcee noticed the fallen Decepticon.

"Not a mark... What happened? How'd you save her?"

" _Save_ me?" I scoffed. "He was the distraction while I pulled out my taser and made that 'Con my bitch." Arcee just stared.

" _You_ did this?!" The two-wheeler asked, optics wide. I held my taser up, and sparks flew.

"Don't underestimate her..." Wheeljack warned, then stabbed the 'Con in the spark just to be sure. "That guy learned why: the hard way."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Wheeljack gave me a ride, and we went to pick up my bike. He transformed and looked at my work as I wheeled my primary mode of transportation over to his position.

"I was telling the truth back there... Nice work, kid."

"Just leaving my mark on Jasper... My name's not _kid_." I crossed my arms, frowning. "It's _Jenna_. Means _Heaven_ in some languages, which is ironic because I make everyone's life _Hell_." Wheeljack laughed at that.

"You sure you're okay?" Wheeljack asked. I sighed.

"Yeah... Just wishing I could do more in a fight than whip out a taser and throw paint bombs... If you hadn't come along and become a distraction, I wouldn't be here right now... Humans really don't stand a chance without you Autobots around to save our asses."

"Nah. You're tough as a Wrecker."

"Thanks... I best be getting home. See you tomorrow, Wheeljack." I climbed on my bike and pedaled home, thanking God it was Friday.

 ** _Well, that was a thing. I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. Little Mortals (Jack)

The next morning, Jenna walked out of her room in her usual apparel, hugging her ribs.

"Jenna?" I asked, getting up from breakfast. Mom had already left for work, and I grew worried about my younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I got thrown off my bike ditching the fuz last night."

"Jenna, tell the truth."

"Fine... A 'Con jumped me last night. I had to call for backup, and I think I cracked a rib in my escape... Good Morning, _Jackson_."

"Jenna!"

"I'm fine, Jack. Let's head out to see the 'Bots."

"You don't have a guardian... Why do you like going so often?"

"I feel like I'm part of something bigger than myself. And I've made friends, which is impossible for me." I laughed at that, and Jenna grinned. Then, she winced and fell, leaning against the table. I ran over and helped her. "I'm fine, Jackson... Just a little woozy."

"Jenna, you need to see a doctor. I'm taking you to the ER." I stated. Jenna shot a glare.

"I'll go to he ER when you drag my cold, dead body."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna took a ground bridge to Base while I rode Arcee. Jenna was still hugging her ribs, but still laughed and talked with everyone as usual. Ratchet noticed her pain and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Ratch... Just a little bit beat up, that's all. Damn, I hate 'Cons... It'll be fine tomorrow."

"What makes you so sure?" Arcee asked, and Jenna sighed. I rolled my eyes as she told her crazy little made-up story yet again.

"When I was seven, I broke my arm. I didn't tell anyone, and I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning, and it was like a fracture. The next morning, I felt no pain, and it was all normal. It's happened a few other times. Just you wait, tomorrow I'll be fine."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We waited until the next day, and... I just stared. Jenna was fine, doing a cartwheel to prove it.

"Mortal little bitches." Then, Wheeljack announced his departure.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We all went to see Wheeljack off, and Bulkhead hesitantly declined his offer to come along. Then, Wheeljack looked at my sister.

"You wanna come with, kid?"

"What?" Jenna and I asked at the same time.

"Come with me? I can tell an artist like you would want to see space, have an adventure."

"You're right about that..." Jenna frowned slightly. "Um, what about _breathing_? I sorta need _oxygen_ to live. And _water_. And _food_."

"There's air on my ship, and you can pack all that stuff. We won't be gone too long. A few months, max."

"I-I don't know..."

"You said you want to leave your mark on _Jasper_... What if you could leave your mark on the _universe_?" My sister bit her fist, considering...

"Jenna?" I asked. My sister looked at me, and I could see that she'd made her choice.

"I'll go."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna went home and packed her TARDIS bag. One thing about that bag... It was impossible. Bigger on the inside! And no matter what you put in it, the bag always weighed the same. She also changed into the mysterious teal and black armor she had been found with, carrying the helmet under her arm and the bag over her shoulder. Jenna came back, and she hugged us humans tightly, more happy than I'd ever seen.

"Jack, I left a note for Mom. I said my art had gotten in a championship overseas and I'd be back in a few months. Even if she doesn't buy it, stick to it." Jenna looked at the Earth-bound Autobots. "I'll see you soon... Oh, and 'Bee, I can totally understand you. I just think it's funny to make you mime things." Bumblebee began buzzing at her lividly.

"I don't even wanna know what that means." I cringed. My little sister laughed at him.

"I can hear you..." Jenna smirked. 'Bee crossed his arms and glared. "Love you guys, too!"

"Fight some space monsters!" Miko shouted, grinning. "Tell 'em _Miko_ sent cha!"

"Bring me a souvenir." Raf smiled. Jenna nodded.

"Be careful." I pleaded. My sister hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I'll be back, soon... I just need to do this, Jack. I don't know why, but... I think some of my past is about to make sense." I nodded, and Jenna backed away, then turned to Wheeljack. "I'm ready." I watched as the ship lifted off and flew away, and I tried to hide how much I would miss my sister... And how proud I was.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As the months went by, Mom learned about the Autobots and Jenna's true location. It wasn't pretty...

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO INTO _SPACE_?!" Mom asked. "JENNA?! _MY BABY GIRL_?! INTO SPACE?! WITH A _PSYCHOPATHIC ROGUE AUTOBOT_?! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF SHE'S HURT, I WILL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART AND SELL YOU FOR _SCRAP METAL_!" Even Optimus looked scared.

"Easy, Mom." I tried, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that Jenna will be just-"

"AND _YOU_!" Mom's rage was now focused on me. "YOU LET YOUR _BABY SISTER_ GO INTO SPACE?! ALONE?! AND YOU HELPED COVER IT UP?! YOU ARE _GROUNDED_ UNTIL THE DAY YOU _DIE_ , JACKSON DARBY!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

It was seven months after Jenna left when Fowler reported two Cybertronians battling in the debris of crashed ships, while a humanoid attacked with weapons of blue light.

 _ **And thus, the most destructive duo in Fanfiction history was born... Except in** Harry Potter **fanfics with Fred & George. Those two could end the world as we know it if they felt like it. I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	5. Partners (Wheeljack)

The first day on the _Jackhammer_ with Jenna was awkward... Until we got into space.

"Whoa..." The human stared as we rapidly flew through her solar system. "This is insane... So, our objective is to find your fellow Wreckers and have an adventure while doing it?"

"Pretty much." I replied. "Oh, and I'd rather you didn't set any of your paint-bombs off in here. Save them for when we visit some planets." Jenna nodded from her spot near the windshield.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When we entered deep space, she leapt down onto the second seat and began constructing more paint-bombs.

"I need some inspiration." Jenna broke the silence. "Any color ideas? Cool stories? Legends?" I sighed.

"Well, there's one legend I know... The _Story of Primus and Unicron_." Jenna immediately looked interested. "In the beginning, there were two forces of nature battling over Cybertron. _Primus_ , the force of balance, and _Unicron_ , the force of chaos. Both were evenly matched in power, so Primus created the thirteen original _Primes_ , who threw Unicron off Cybertron and into deep space. No one has heard from him since."

"Cool... What happened to Primus and the Primes?"

"Primus became one with the core of our planet, and over the years the Primes helped him keep the balance, and when they offlined, Primus would grant a worthy Cybertronian the Matrix of Leadership, making them a Prime. Optimus is the last of them."

"Whoa... I hope we find some of your friends, Wheeljack. Should be easier than trying to find the family that abandoned you." I looked over at the human, who was staring at a small silver device. I gave a small grin.

"Lighten up, _Snow Queen_! Now that you're rolling with the Wreckers, old _Megs_ is gonna need some backup!"

"How could one little human change a war?" I looked over as panic grew in the girl. "What was I thinking, going into space?! I'm gonna get myself killed, or someone else killed!"

"Hey!" I spoke up. "Nothing bad will happen, okay? Now, what I usually do is take five seconds of weakness, then move on."

"Okay..." The human toak a deep breath, closing her eyes. "One... Two... Three... Four..." Her eyes opened. "Five."

"Better?" I asked. Jenna nodded. So, that's where our story began.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

While we were on the ship, I began using my holoform to teach the teenager how to fight, and I think I woke up some crazy instinct, because she got good fast. I also taught her about Cybertron and told some war stories. In return, she taught me how to make her types of bombs and all about Earth, along with herself. I was horrified by the existence of orphans.

"By the Allspark... Humans just abandon their sparklings?!"

"Well... Sometimes the parents die... But I know I was abandoned. I remember watching as the car drove away."

"Fraggin' monsters..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As we went to planets, mostly uninhabited ones because that's where Wreckers would probably go to avoid scaring any locals (on a side note, we learned that Jenna's helmet could filter oxygen when needed for planets that didn't have much), I saw a more adventurous side awaken in the human girl.

"Wa-hoo!" The girl crowed, swinging from vines above my head on a jungle planet. I rolled my optics.

"If you fall, it's not my fault."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We continued on for months, slowly becoming friends. If you asked me now, I'd say my closest friends were Bulkhead and Jenna.

"What's that racket?"

"Music! Wanna get in your holoform and see if you can beat the _Mistress of Dance_?" I rolled my optics and went into my holoform. We danced to the music, eventually dancing together when a slower song came on. "Okay, I admit... You're pretty good."

"Is that a complement?" I asked, grinning as I spun the girl around. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Don't ruin a perfect moment, _Wheeljack-ass._ "

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We continued, and Jenna used her free time to experiment with her bombs, taser, or the assorted items her parents had left her with. One cycle, I picked up a Wrecker ship on the scanners and hacked their comm link.

"Attention Wrecker craft. This is the Wrecker ship, the _Jackhammer_. Is there anyone there?"

 _ **:** Wheeljack?! **:**_ A familiar voice asked. A smile crossed my face.

"Seaspray?!" The both of us laughed over the comms.

 _ **:** Scrap, it's good to hear from you, kid! It's been eons! One Wrecker found, who-knows-how-many to go! **:**_

"Listen, _Barnacle-Butt_... I found Bulkhead on a planet not far from here with Optimus Prime and a few others. If your ship's damaged or you're low on Energon, we can stop there before we continued onwards."

 _ **:** Bulkhead?! How's the big green wrecking ball doing? **:**_

"He's fine. Team Prime's befriended the ped-high natives of the planet, and one of them's making sure he doesn't get himself offlined."

 _ **:** How so? **:**_

"She sneaks along with him on every mission and actually causes some decent damage."

 _ **:** With her size? Sounds like a true Wrecker... I can see your ship on my scanners, and there's a really weird signal on it. Did anything get on your ship while you were going around and giving the 'Cons trouble? **:**_

"Yes and no... One of the Earth natives is here. She's the one you have to watch out for."

 _ **:** Why? **:**_

"Kid took on a whole army of undead warriors and left 'em for scrap, escaped two Decepticon kidnapping attempts, and has survived living with me for half of a stellar cycle."

 _ **:** Whoa... **:**_ Seaspray commented. Jenna grinned from beside me, and I sighed, knowing she'd never let how impressed I was with her work go. _**:** Sounds like your little friend is smirking at you. Can she talk? **:**_

"Yeah." My friend replied. I lifted Jenna up on the dashboard. "Jenna Darby, native of Earth and genuine badass, at your service." I laughed and lowered her back down.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Seaspray and I arranged a rendezvous, and I could finally see his ship. Jenna grinned from her seat.

"You excited, _'Jackie_?"

"Yeah... You know what? We'll make a quick stop at Earth. You can get some more supplies and see your family before we keep looking." Then, Seaspray's ship exploded. I grabbed the kid and held on as the _Jackhammer_ was thrown back. We looked up to see a Decepticon ship fly through the inferno and away. I looked at Jenna, and she nodded, glaring after the craft that killed my friend.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We chased that ship for three months before finding ourselves back on Earth. My partner glared.

"He's looking to join the other 'Cons, 'Jackie!"

"Well, time to kick his tailpipe and call for clean-up!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I instructed Jenna to remain in the ship until I needed backup, then went out to face the Decepticon Seeker known as Dreadwing. We battled for what felt like hours, and Jenna eventually intervened and began throwing paint-bombs at the 'Con, wearing her helmet for protection from the debris in the air. When he began firing at her instead of me, one shot would have gotten lucky, but another hidden instinct in the teenager woke up. The girl whipped out her two semi-identical silver devices, and smoke surrounded her as the blast hit. A sickening feeling came over me... The smoke cleared, and there she was, alive, holding two glowing teal blades.

"Wheeljack..." Jenna stared at them. "I think I just got my _Doctorate of Badassery_." I laughed, getting my cannons ready for the renewed fight.

"Took you long enough." I began firing while Jenna used her light weapons to deflect Dreadwing's blasts. "You got nowhere left to run, 'Con!" Dreadwing ran, and I gave chase with Jenna on my rotator cup. An aircraft flew over...

" _This is Special Agent Fowler of-_ " I fired a few blasts, and he dodged. " _Whoa! Cool it, **Hothead**! I'm on your side!_ " The distraction gave Dreadwing the time to hit me, and I fell back.

"Wheeljack!" Jenna exclaimed as the plane gave chase to the Decepticon. I slowly tried to get up, and a ground bridge opened.

"Had a feeling the gang might show." I smirked. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus emerged and got into fighting stances. Jenna hid next to my helm as I struggled to get up again and failed.

"'Jackie!" Bulkhead and Optimus came over and tried to help me up as the other two held Dreadwing off. Dreadwing tried to run, and I got mad.

"Oh, no you don't!" I fired at him against Bulk and Prime's wishes, and an explosion went off. Great, now I remembered what Jenna had told me about fire and gas stations. They don't mix. I wanted to go after Dreadwing, but the 'Bots stopped me. I guess Jenna was waiting for the right moment to make the big reveal.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to the Base to see Ratchet, Jack, Raf, Miko, and two adult humans waiting for us.

"Where is she?" The adult female asked quietly. "Where's my little girl?" Jenna stepped out onto my rotator cup and bowed, pulling her helmet off and grinning.

"Right here, Mom." I lowered my artist friend down, and the human kids and woman hugged her, while the man laughed. "Missed you guys, too... But you're choking me."

"Sorry!" Jenna's mom let her go. "You went to space?!"

"Maybe... It was amazing, Mom! I've got loads of inspiration for my art, and I've learned what some of the objects I was found with are... The hard way." Jenna ignited her light weapons. "Cool, am I right? ... Wait, how did you find out about the Autobots? JACKSON! What did you do?!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That morning, Ratchet began trying to repair my injuries. I winced in pain and pulled away.

"Take it easy, Doc!" I shouted. "I need that arm!"

"Hold still, and you might keep it!" The medic replied. Jenna laughed at that, and I rolled my optics.

"Look, Commander. Apologies for the _fireworks_." I looked up at Optimus. "Won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across one-hundred light years of space." Jenna whistled.

"We went that far? Cool."

"I thought you two were roving around the galaxy." Bulkhead spoke up. "You know, looking for Autobot refugees." I sighed, looking down.

"We were, until we found one." I admitted, trying to think of how to tell him. "A Wrecker."

"Who?"

"Seaspray."

"Ha!" Bulkhead laughed. "How is old _Barnacle-Butt_?!"

"Not so good, Bulk... Blown to bits, actually." The joy drained from Bulkhead's faceplate. Jenna crossed her arms and looked down, shifting uncomfortably. The other Autobots and the humans were shocked.

"What?" Bulk asked, backing away in horror. "No..."

"Dreadwing." Optimus frowned. I nodded slowly, then explained what happened to Seaspray. "I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker armada. And, as such, like his twin, _Skyquake_ , fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." I stood up.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit. It's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack..." Optimus frowned. "This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population." I got mad.

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?!"

"You!" I turned to the human male. " _Loose-cannon_! Your _cowboy-antics_ almost blew our cover! And Jenna, I expected you to know better!"

" _Cover_?" I asked. Bulkhead walked over, frowning.

"We're _robots in disguise,_ 'Jackie. You need an Earth-base vehicle mode outside of here."

"And that spaceship you shot down?!" The man continued, livid. "Not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight! You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!"

"A _tighter leash_?!" I asked, finally snapping. Jenna glared from her place on the yellow staircase. "Let me clarify, _Tiny_..."

"'Jackie..." Bulkhead warned. I ignored him, glaring at the human.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's _people_." I walked away, holding my hand out for Jenna to come with. My partner hopped up onto my uninjured rotator cup, looking back as I walked off.

"I'll tell you about a _carefully measured strike_." Jenna pulled out a paint-bomb, glaring. "Three cups of a dozen assorted paint colors, two tablespoons of assorted illegal explosives, and one heaping handful of revenge. That twisted son of a bitch is going down." I gently gave my partner a high-five, and we left the Base.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I found my ship in a cave on the side of the mesa, and while Jenna began repairs using the mechanics-skills she'd picked up from me, I tried to clear my thoughts of revenge from my processor.

"Wheeljack, are you okay?"

"I want to make Dreadwing pay, but I'll be considered a lunatic if I try anything..." I sighed, and Jenna paused her repairs to the engine. Normally, the human would raise an eyebrow, smirk at me, and say something like ' _you're already considered a lunatic, Wheeljack-ass_ '... But not on that occasion.

"Wheeljack... I think what you're going through isn't because of Dreadwing. It's because of the Wreckers. You're scared of losing anyone else, of ending up alone, without your friends and brothers." I considered that... Smart little tyke. "This might not mean much, but you're not losing me. If you decide to leave again, I'm coming with. You'll never shake me, Wrecker. Not until I'm dead... Plus, wait three days, just to be sure I'm dead." I didn't react, so... "Five seconds." I turned and smiled at my human partner as she went back to work.

"You always know just what to say, Snow Queen."

"It's a gift, Wheeljack-ass."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Bulkhead eventually found us.

"'Jackie, look..." Bulk began. "Even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the 'Cons right now. We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seasoray..." I glanced at Bulkhead. "All _dust_."

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots, there just aren't that many of us left..." Bulk looked down. "But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus..." I scoffed. "They talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead tried to calm me down. "You don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind." I got mad.

"Because Prime was the _real thing_." I glared. "Blah, blah, blah!"

"Could you two just stop it?" Jenna asked, frowning. We ignored her and continued glaring, when a beeping noise came from my ship.

 _ **:** Wheeljack, I know you're out there, listening. **:** _ The voice of Dreadwing spoke through an open comm. _**:** I have a proposition for you. **:**_

"Is that-?" Bulk asked. My optics narrowed.

"Dreadwing."

 _ **:** Meet me at these coordinates, if you have the spark. **:**_

"I'll see you there, 'Con. Just to watch you fry."

"'Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead stated as I sat down, setting Jenna up near the windshield.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" I asked. "You coming with?" Bulk sat next to me.

"At least let me call for backup." He tried, and I frowned.

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup..."

"THEY CALL FOR CLEAN-UP!" Bulkhead, Jenna, and I finished. Bulkhead and I high-fived, and we took off.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived in a forest, where Dreadwing waited. Jenna and I went out to face the 'Con.

"I wasn't certain you'd come." Dreadwing admitted. Jenna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"I don't like unfinished business." I replied coldly. Dreadwing noticed my partner, and he smirked.

"You brought your little _pet_ to a fight, Wheeljack?"

"I'm not a pet!" Jenna snapped, readying to grab her light weapons. "Didn't Megatron tell you how I scrapped his undead army and escaped two of his people's attempts to capture me? I'm the one you should be afraid of." Dreadwing's optics now had a slight twinge of fear in them. The 'Con and I both grabbed our bombs and chucked them, and they collided in mid-air. That bought time for Jenna to pitch a paint-bomb and blind the Seeker.

"Your aim's getting better." I grinned, drawing my swords. My partner gave a bow. I charged, and Dreadwing ran for it. I gave chase, Jenna still on my rotator cup, and Dreadwing set off bombs he'd already laid to cover his escape. "That all you got?!" We cornered him, and I smirked deviously. "If you're thinking about flying outta here..."

"Think again." Bulkhead finished from his position. Dreadwing smirked, and I realized that Bulk was standing right on top of a bomb.

"Bulkhead!" The bomb went off, and I protected Jenna as we were buried in rocks. My optics glowed, and I looked down in the small space to see my partner standing in my servos, pulling her helmet off and coughing, dust in her lungs. "You okay, Jenna?"

"I'll live... As long as we get out of here before I suffocate."

"Then, don't do anything stupid. Bulkhead will dig us out..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As minutes became metacycles, my scanners showed that the oxygen level in the small space was getting low. My partner was finally too weak to stand up anymore, so she fell to her hands and knees.

"Hang on, kid. Bulk has to be digging us out..."

"And... If he's not?" Jenna asked, growing tired. I didn't reply. I began trying to lift the rocks with the servo that wasn't holding the human. I made some progress, but not enough. The girl passed out, but I kept trying. A servo on the outside finally helped, and I climbed out with my unconscious partner.

"What took you so long, Bulk?! Don't tell me that riding with Prime has made you-" I realized it was Optimus who saved us. I slowly finished. "Soft."

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing." Optimus began. "But when you place one of my Autobots and a human in danger-"

"With all due respect, sir, they knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Now, I'm sure Bulk's just somewhere in this rubble, and Jenna will wake up, fine."

"You almost sound like..." Jenna opened her eyes and smirked, sitting up. "You were _worried_." I laughed, and she got to our feet.

" _Worried_? It would take a whole lot more than that to snuff a tough little human like you." We both laughed, and Optimus tried to hide the fact that he cracked a small smile. "Saw that, _chief_."

 _ **:** Optimus! **:**_ Ratchet exclaimed over the comm, ruining the moment. _**:** Bulkhead has moved from your current position! **:**_ I placed Jenna on my rotator cup and began walking, looking back at Optimus as I went.

"You coming with?" The Prime grimaced and followed us to the ship.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

It was pretty funny how awkward the huge mech looked in shotgun. Optimus finally decided to break the tension.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone." The Prime stated the fact like a question. I frowned.

"I'm not alone anymore. I have a _partner_ , now. Ain't that right, Jenna?" The human grinned and flashed a peace-sign. I sighed and continued. "The Wreckers scattered a long time ago, and alone's usually a lot less complicated."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We landed near Bulkhead's coordinates, and we kept our guard up as we walked through rows of containers.

"We are close to population." Optimus stated. "Remember-"

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." I recalled. My tracker began beeping rapidly, and I frowned. "Our boy's just up ahead." We turned a corner and gasped, seeing Bulkhead restrained with a bomb wired just above his spark chamber. My fellow Wrecker looked up, obviously trying to hide terror.

"Hey, guys..."

"Scrap." I cursed. We walked up to Bulkhead as the timer rapidly counted down to detonation. "You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner."

"Stay back, 'Jackie." Bulkhead warned. "If not for me and you, back away for the kid on your shoulder." Jenna crossed her arms, scoffing.

"You think I'd abandon you now? If it's one thing I've learned from Wheeljack in the last few months, it's that Wreckers gotta stick together. We're getting you out of this."

"Better get to work." I began trying to defuse the bomb, delicately opening the casing.

"Have you defused one of these before?" The Prime behind me asked. I hadn't, so I didn't reply.

"Failsafes, dummy leads, booby traps... It's a work of art." I began working on the bomb, using logic to get through the obstacles.

"'Jackie..." Bulk warned. "If you don't abort now, we're all gonna need clean up! Think of the kid!"

"Trying to focus here, Bulk..." I gritted my dentas and continued. Then, Bulkhead jolted.

"Where's Optimus?" It dawned on us that the Prime was AWOL.

"Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the Generals are the first to bail."

"No..." Bulkhead stated, frowning. "Not Optimus." Jenna gave a short laugh, shaking her head.

"I'll bet twenty bucks that that big lug went after Dreadwing himself. When you mess with the Wrecker Fam, it gets personal." I considered the possibility, but highly doubted it. I got back to work, and Bulk panicked.

"Get out of here already!"

"I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here."

"That's a story I want to hear." The human on my rotator cup commented. "I'll bet you another twenty bucks that the blue wire is the one to cut." Bulk was getting frustrated.

"Face it, there's only one bot who can defuse this mess, and it's Dreadwing! You need to get Jenna out of here now, Wheeljack!"

"Blaster fire's getting closer..." I frowned, listening. "As if the Commander-" I got blindsided by Bulkhead and thrown to the ground. I barely caught Jenna before she hit the ground.

"Sorry, 'Jackie! It's 'cause I love you." Bulk ran for it. I stood, put Jenna on my rotator cup, and began running after him.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I ran across the containers, seeing Bulkhead running towards the water. I leapt in the way.

"Bulkhead, stop!" I shouted, but my friend was on a mission.

"Out of my way!" I wouldn't move, and I fought as he kept moving. He was A LOT stronger than me.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?!" I asked, finally letting my panic show through. I finally managed to hold him off. "You were right! Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it! And, Optimus knows it, too!" My human partner laughed.

"You each owe me twenty bucks!" We saw Dreadwing run out of the maze of containers, and Optimus trapped him under a giant magnet. We ran forward, and Dreadwing glared.

"Dreadwing..." Optimus began. "Defuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

"That's some stone-cold irony." Jenna nodded in approval.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother!"

"Then, we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother."

"And with you." I smirked and crossed my arms. "You'll never shake us."

"But, the _child_!" Dreadwing argued. "You would let a human stay?!"

"Not like we could make her leave." I commented. "We're partners. We don't leave."

"Well, _hello God_." Jenna sighed, crossing her arms and grinning. "Just kidding. I'll send everyone a letter from my palace in Hell." We waited, testing Dreadwing's resolve...

"Very well." We let the 'Con up, and he pulled the blue wire. The bomb timer stopped. Bulkhead sighed in relief, grinning.

"I GET ANOTHER TWENTY BUCKS, BITCHES!" Jenna exclaimed. "That's forty from Bulkhead and 'Jackie, making eighty total."

"I had it narrowed down to the blue." I lied quickly, then gave up. "Or the yellow. Or the red."

"Dreadwing's blue." Jenna stated. "It was pretty obvious." Several bombs went off, and Dreadwing escaped.

"So..." I turned to see the burning wreckage, smiling nervously. "Who do we call for clean-up?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Base, and I grew uncomfortable around so many 'Bots and humans. I could see it on Jenna's face, too..

"Listen, Commander..." I walked up to Optimus awkwardly. "I just want to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

"And, it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on."

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun, here." I stated. Jenna laughed from the yellow staircase.

"Come on, 'Jackie!" Bulkhead clapped me hard on the rotator cup. "If you leave, you'll just wind up coming right back again!"

"All that waste of fuel, and Energon is in short supply." Arcee added. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

"Then again..." The medic frowned. "We do have limited space."

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet." I admitted, smiling deviously. "Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me." Jenna grinned, and I knew she was coming with me.

"No offense to the _Jackhammer_..." Bulk frowned. "But you need an Earth-based vehicle mode. Your Cybertronian one you used after helping Jenna escape that 'Con will bring too much attention." I grinned, remembering one Jenna had showed me online...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I ran forward and transfromed, driving up to where Jenna waited. I opened the shotgun door.

"Coming?" I asked, making my holoform appear in the driver's seat. Jenna hugged her mom and brother, wearing the same outfit she wore when we met, then slung her blue bag over her shoulder, smiling deviously.

"Like you could make me stay. Fowler's making sure I get full credits for all my schoolwork for life, so if I ever decide to come back, I might actually have a successful life."

"Be careful, Jenna." Jenna's mom pleaded, and her brother nodded. Jenna looked back, grinning as she climbed into shotgun.

"Mom, it'll be fine. We're just traveling around the world, probably kicking some 'Con ass and leaving some wickedly cool grafitti. What could go wrong?" Then, we began driving.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After we went on an adventure with Ratchet, the unthinkable happened...

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	6. Revenge (Miko)

I waited on the _Jackhammer_ for when my fellow Wreckers would arrive and go out for vengeance. I was not disappointed. I hid as Wheeljack carried a re-armored Jenna in and plopped her in shotgun. The ship lurched as the engines started and the craft rose, flying. I accidentally made a noise, and the two were immediately on guard, turning on autopilot. I made another noise, and they shot to their feet. Jenna with her light weapons, Wheeljack with his cannons.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked, frowning.

"Going after the 'Con who hurt Bulkhead..." I replied. "You in?" Wheeljack went back to the wheel.

"I'm taking you back."

"No, wait!" I shouted. I ran and climbed up onto Jenna's seat.

"Kid, I get it. You want payback. All three of us do."

"Bulkhead's my partner, too!"

"Ugh..." Jenna frowned, then her expression softened. "I know what you're feeling, Miko. If anything happened to Wheeljack, I'd hunt the bastard who did it down and carve his spark out... Because I can. You don't have the weapons or stealth."

"Trust me, when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy, Jenna and I will take care him..." Wheeljack promised. " _Our_ way." The two gestured to their bombs. I got an idea...

"I know who did it."

"Who?" Wheeljack asked. I got my best poker face on.

"Take me, and I'll tell you." I replied. Jenna whistled.

"She's good..."

"Shut up, nerd!"

" _Nerd_? I'm the one who dropped out of school, _nerd_." Jenna and I glared at each other. I was honestly jealous of Jenna's success in school and her opportunity to go on all those awesome adventures with Wheeljack. She'd changed, becoming less _nerdy_ and more... Hate to say it... _Cool_. "I'll go check the engine calibrations. I need to hit something with a wrench that's not _someone_ 's head." Jenna left, and Wheeljack let me come along when I told him it was _Hardshell_ who nearly scrapped Bulk.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Miko, I need to make something clear to you..." Wheeljack frowned as he piloted the ship. "You know how you and Bulkhead are defensive over each other?" I nodded. "Good... Talk to my partner like that again, and I'll _accidentally_ squash you like a bug. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Okay, that was unsettling.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We parked the ship, and I was surprised to see...

"You know where to find Decepticon mines?"

"You didn't think that Jenna and I have been sitting on our cans since we've been on this rock?"

"We've done some damage." Jenna smirked. "Few 'Cons and mines have gotten _fresh new looks_ by way of paint-bomb."

"Shouldn't we be at an Insecticon Hive?" I asked. Jenna rolled her eyes as Wheeljack replied.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind, trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible. So, we're gonna make some noise."

"And get the 'Cons to hand over Hardshell." I concluded. The two nodded grimly.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Wheeljack sent me in for recon, then he and Jenna came in and trashed the place. When all the Vehicons were offline, we called up the 'Cons for a nice chat.

 ** _:_** _What is it?_ ** _:_** Megatron asked. Wheeljack smirked.

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron. Although, technically, you might say it's under new management."

 ** _:_** W _heeljack._ ** _:_** Megatron realized. **_:_** _The one who enjoys explosive devices. Is your little human **pet** going to say **hello**?_ ** _:_** Jenna had dealt enough damage for King 'Con to remember her?!

"What can I say, _chief_? I'm _uncouth_. Yeah, my partner's here. And right now, we're sitting on top of one of your big, juicy mining ops."

"And ready to kick ass." Jenna joined the conversation. "Your undead army wanted me to tell you it said _hello from Hell_ , _Bucket Head_."

 ** _:_** _The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause._ ** _:_**

"Maybe, but we're gonna keep on hitting them, one by one, until you give us what we want."

 ** _:_** _And what, pray tell, would that be?_ ** _:_** I wanted to reach through that comm and punch Megatron.

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

 ** _:_** _ **Tried**?! Are you saying the Autobot **lives**?!_ ** _:_**

 ** _:_** _He is bluffing!_ ** _:_** Another voice shouted, an Insecticon. Hardshell.

"Wouldn't be on it." Wheeljack glared. "So, here's the deal. I'm gonna transmit the coordinates of our next target. If Hardshell cares to meet us there, maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron, just in case you ever wondered what three tons of exploding Energon sounds like-" I heard a huge explosion outside as we flew away.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna and I sat as far away from each other as possible. Wheeljack went to the back to grab some Energon, and it got pretty quiet...

"Look..." I finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for all that stuff I'd say to you at school, and not just because Wheeljack threatened my life." Jenna looked at me.

"He did _what_?"

"It doesn't matter... I was never nice to you... I'm sorry."

"Look, Miko... Under different circumstances, it wouldn't have bothered me. But, let's face it... I was a walking sob story. Orphan, no friends... Then, you came along and started giving me shit and acting like you ran the joint. I honestly lost it... I'm sorry, too. We're cool. But if anyone asks, I still hate you."

"Deal."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Wheeljack came back, and I yawned.

"Maybe you ought to power down for a while, the both of you." Wheeljack suggested. Jenna did a thumbs-up and left. I guess she had a bunk somewhere on the ship.

"I'm good." I argued, then sighed. "He's gonna make it, right?"

"No question, kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking I've ever known, and Ratchet's a great doc... The best."

"I'm telling Ratchet you said that..!" Jenna called from wherever she was in a sing-song manner.

"Yeah..." I replied to Wheeljack's statement. "There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned... Car-sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon. We've been making a list."

"Like I said, Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, Jenna knows it, and I bet you know do, too." I finally fell asleep...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up as we landed somewhere, Jenna already up and ready for a fight.

"I'm up!" I stood. "What's the plan?" The two lone wolves shifted uncomfortably at my question.

"Kid, if anything happens to me and Jenna, press this." Wheeljack gestured to a smaller button on the flight console. "I've preset autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What?" I asked, mad. "No way! We had a deal! You said I could help!" Wheeljack grabbed Jenna, and she hopped onto his shoulder.

"And you did." Wheeljack stood up. "But it ends here."

"This is my fight, too!"

"Sorry, kid... But Bulkhead's gonna wake up. And he'll file off our rivets if you're not there when he does."

"Wheeljack! Jenna!" The two left, shutting me in the ship. They went to the entrance to the mine...

"You in there, _bug_?!" Wheeljack asked. I bet Jenna was sitting in shotgun, readying her bombs and light weapons. The Insecticon appeared on the ridge and leapt down, and Wheeljack barely backed up in time. Jenna climbed out of shotgun, and Wheeljack began the battle, but the 'Con had thrown Wheeljack's only grenade out of reach. Then, Hardshell threw him to the ground.

"Thanks to your crippled friend, I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks!" I saw Jenna grab a grey-colored bomb I'd never seen before.

"Know any of _mine_?!" Jenna pitched the bomb, and smoke erupted from it on contact with Hardshell's optics, blinding him. "You're not worth being on the receiving end of any of my masterpieces, bitch!" That gave Wheeljack time to get up and draw his twin swords, resuming the battle.

"What's the matter, Harshell?" Wheeljack asked. "Not used to fighting a 'Bot who hasn't been doused in Tox-En?!" Then, Hardshell caught a sword.

"Talk during battle is a sign of weakness!" I noticed that Hardshell was trying to use Wheeljack's temper to his advantage. I prayed the Wrecker or the teenager would notice...

"Only if you're too primitive to do two things at once!" Then, Hardshell blindsided Wheeljack and kicked Jenna into a wall. The Insecticon began beating the living scrap out of the white and grey Wrecker.

"Go for the grenade!" I shouted. Wheeljack tried, but Hardshell saw it coming and blocked him. After a few more thrashings, Wheeljack was nearly unconscious, and I couldn't even tell if Jenna was alive. I saw the Wrecker look up and see Jenna's form, then at me.

"Go, kid... Get out of here..." I went to the controls, and saw two choices. Autopilot or artillery..?

"Your spark will now belong to Megatron, and your pet will be incinerated for her crimes!" Hardshell raised a clawed servo to finish Wheeljack... And I blew him away with a missile.

"Nice work, kid..." Wheeljack sat up, seeing what I'd done. More Insecticons showed up.

"Wheeljack, run!" The Wrecker grabbed Jenna's body and began limping to the ship. Wheeljack barely made it, lying Jenna down on her side of shotgun before getting in the pilot seat.

"I thought I told you to hit _autopilot_!" The beaten Wrecker growled as we prepped for takeoff. I looked down.

"Bad things happen to 'Bots when I leave their side."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We escaped after Wheeljack threw loads of bombs at the Insecticons, then began a long ride home.

"Welcome to the Wreckers, kid." The white and grey mech stated when he returned and sat down. "You did Bulkhead proud." I sat down.

"Then... Why don't I feel any different?" I asked quietly. Jenna groaned and woke up, sitting upright.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a brick wall..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Base, not exactly triumphant heroes.

"Miko? Jenna?" Arcee knelt down. "You okay?"

"They're fine." Wheeljack stated. "The kids are pros!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Arcee snapped. "I mean, look at Jenna! Where did all those bruises come from?!"

"I'm fine, 'Cee." Jenna grinned. "Just another day at the office."

"How is he?" I asked. Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Bulkhead will survive." Ratchet translated, frowning. "He may never be fully functional, again." A few tears raced down my face, and I ran forward. "Miko! I don't think it's wise for you-" Optimus stopped him.

"I'm... Not sure I wanna see Bulk right now." Wheeljack choked up slightly. "Not like this." Jenna gestured for him to wait outside, and he drove off.

"I'm never leaving you again." I whispered, sitting on Bulkhead's chest and crying. I heard footsteps, and Jenna climbed up, sitting next to me.

"Miko?" Jenna asked. I didn't look at her, and she hugged me. "It's okay... He will get better, back to good old Bulkhead. I know because you won't let him be anything short of that." I hugged her back and kept crying, and she began humming some unearthly tune. I didn't understand any of the notes that seemed to come from beyond Earth, but they calmed me down. "Come on, Miko... If Bulkhead woke up right now and saw you _crying_ , what would he say?"

"I-I don't know." I pulled away and dried my tears.

"Hmm... A friend of mine once gave me this advice... _Take five seconds of weakness, then calm_." I nodded and closed my eyes, counting to five. The tears stopped.

"Thank you." I whispered. Jenna grinned, then handed me a paper with a phone number.

"In case you need a friend, who's a _girl_ , to talk to... Keep the faith, Miko."

"I will."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna and Wheeljack departed, and within a few hours... Two blue optics opened. I smiled.

"BULKHEAD!"

 _ **We all know what happens the next time Wheeljack shows up:** Darkmount **. What's going to happen? Will we finally know who Jenna is? Where is the** Transformers: Animated **side of this story? I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	7. Final Countdown (Jenna)

There are a few perks to going on an adventure across country with a giant alien robot. No need to pay for gas, lots of sights to see, always having someone to talk to, and having 'Cons to crush. There are a few downsides, too. Like when local women and car-lovers fall in love with your partner in his holoform and car mode. Oi vey... By the way, Wheeljack's holoform was a man in his early twenties with black hair (with a stubble mustache and beard) and bright blue eyes. He wore a white jacket with green and orange Autobot symbols on the sleeves, a grey t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. He had a small scar under the lower lip. Whenever we stopped, I saw human girls staring at him. Whatever...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"What's that up ahead?" Wheeljack asked, and I saw smoke. My eyes widened as we came across a burning house, and I got out of the car.

"Stay here." I ordered, then ran towards the house. I entered the burning home to hear coughing and screams, and I ran into the living room. There was a younger teenage boy with a dog in the corner, and his eyes widened. "Well? You coming with me or dying?!" I helped the boy up and got him outside, then found a man and a woman.

"Caroline!" The woman screamed, and I heard a little girl crying above. I looked to see 'Jackie's holoform watching from the lawn.

"Go!" I shouted. "I'll get her!" The man led his wife out of the house, and I ran upstairs. I coughed at the smoke and looked around. "Kid?! I'm here to help you!" I dodged some falling debris. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" A voice cried. I found a little girl under a table.

"Hey." I waved. "Come on, let's go." The girl gasped.

"Look out!" I looked up as a flaming beam fell and somehow caught it, throwing it aside.

"No problem." I smiled, internally freaking out. "Let's go." The way out was blocked, so I looked out a window. "'Jackie, catch the kid!"

"Got it!" Wheeljack nodded, his holoform getting ready. I looked at the little girl, serious.

"It'll be okay." I picked her up and pitched the girl out the window, Wheeljack catching her and handing the kid to her parents.

"Now, you!" Wheeljack got ready, and I jumped out the window, landing in his arms and laughing as I stood up, shaking the ash off my clothes.

"Wow, that was like some sort of crazy trust exercise." I looked over at the family worriedly. "You okay?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, we were back on the road.

"You're an _idiot_ , you know that?" 'Jackie asked. "You could have been _killed_ in that house."

"Hey, I'm _fine_! And we helped people! It's all good." I couldn't lie anymore. I put my face in my hands. "'Jackie... Something happened in that house, something _freaky_."

"What?"

"A flaming beam fell from the ceiling, four times my size. I caught it with my bare hands and threw it aside like it weighed nothing, and I wasn't burned... What the Hell's happening?"

"I don't know, kid... I don't know."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Three days later, we showed up at the Grand Canyon.

"Bet Unicron did a real number on this place."

"Yeah." Wheeljack's holoform nodded. "I wish we'd been there for that fight. Bet we could have prevented all that Orion Pax scrap."

"Yeah..." I laughed. "I could have pitched a paint-bomb right into _Creepsy-Deepsy_ 's spark. Bet he wouldn't have seen that coming."

"Not in a billion stellar-cycles." Wheeljack chuckled. I noticed a few more girls looking at him.

"Joy. More bimbos." I rolled my eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"You should enjoy having a partner as handsome as me."

"Yeah. I enjoy _rolling my eyes until they hurt_ just as much."

"And the _personality_ rears its ugly head once more!"

"Will you ever shut up?"

"If I do, I'm _offline_."

"That can be arranged."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few months after Bulkhead woke up, I got an urgent phone call.

"Hey, Miko!" I greeted, holding my cellphone to my ear. "What's up?"

 ** _:_** _Help._ ** _:_** Miko whispered. **_:_** _Jack, Raf, myself, the Autobots, and possibly the whole world depend on this call._ ** _:_** I nodded, turning the speaker on so Wheeljack could hear. **_:_** _Listen, we're on the Decepticon warship._ ** _:_**

"What?!"

 ** _:_** _Calm down! Jack, Raf, and I are on the warship, and they're gonna ship us off to Cybertron to trade us for the **Omega Keys**!_ ** _:_**

"Omega _what now_?"

 ** _:_** _Not important right now! If the 'Bots do make the trade, you and Wheeljack need to be on the **Jackhammer** and ready to fight._ ** _:_**

"Okay... Why?"

 ** _:_** _I've gotta go! Hurry!_ ** _:_** Miko hung up, and I looked at 'Jackie's holoform, which nodded.

"Ah, well. I've lived a good life." I sighed, and Wheeljack began driving back to Base.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived and got to the _Jackhammer_ , flying up and waiting for whatever Miko was talking about. A giant blue beam of light came from the sky, and when it ended several minutes later, a giant Decepticon fortress stood in its place. We gaped.

"Whoa..." Wheeljack stared in horror. I nodded.

"You know what this means?" I asked. "It means they know where Base is." A firefight between Fowler's helicopter and the 'Cons began as the Agent stalled for the Autobots to escape, and when it looked like he would die, we made our grand entrance, killing three Insecticons instantly.

"You didn't think we were gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?" 'Jackie asked over the comms. I could hear Bulkhead laughing.

 _ **:** It's 'Jackie! **:**_

"And me!" I protested. "Do I get no _ass-kicking creds_?"

 _ **:** Wheeljack? Jenna? **:**_ Ratchet asked. _**:** But, how did you-? **:**_ I mouthed the word _lie_ , and 'Jackie got the memo.

"I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company." Wheeljack smirked. I laughed.

 _ **:** No! **:**_ Ratchet exclaimed. _**:** It's just that after everything... Well... **:**_ We got the message.

"We're still on the same team, _Doc_." My partner replied. "Always will be." We continued the battle, and I saw Fowler save my mom from a 'Con. Good, now she'd escape Jasper. Then, 'Screamer showed up and fired two missiles. 'Jackie tried to dodge them, but they hit and sent us crashing down...

"WHEELJACK!"

"JENNA!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up in a small glass container, surrounded by flames and debris. I gasped, seeing that Starscream held my container, and two Vehicons held an injured Wheeljack by the arms. Megatron glared down at me, and I put up a brave face.

"You must be Megatron." I smirked. "I thought you'd be _taller_." Megatron growled.

"Take our guests back to the citadel for questioning. Back to _Darkmount_." I had a bad feeling about that...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few hours later, Wheeljack woke up to see me violently cussing and Starscream from my container, which hung by a chain from the dungeon ceiling.

"AND YOUR MOM ALSO-" Starscream shoved my container like a Newton Ball, and I swung back and forth, quickly getting dizzy. "That was not cool, asshole!"

"Well, Wheeljack." Starscream smirked evilly. "You went into stasis, so I've had to entertain your little _pet_."

"Boring..." I rolled my eyes. "Someone take the remote and change the channel, before I-" 'Screamer used his cattle-prod to shock the box, and I cried out, falling to my hands and knees.

"Silence, _human_." Starscream sneered. I just glared.

"Sure. I'll be quiet when I'm dead, Decepticreep."

"Jenna, quiet!" Wheeljack warned. "Don't get yourself killed!" I sighed and nodded, then realized I was still armed and wearing my armor. My backpack was with me in the cell. I had food, water, and all my weapons. While Starscream began interrogating Wheeljack, I tried to escape, but my light weapons were useless. If they didn't work, nothing would. 'Screamer began torturing my partner, and I began yelling again.

"You leave him alone, 'Screamer, or I swear that I'll carve your spark out with a _plastic spoon_!"

"Neither responding to pain inflicted on themselves, the girl will not be talking, and the Wrecker is very protective of his little pet." Starscream noted, walking over and scratching my container with his claws. I covered my ears. "In conclusion, to make the Wrecker talk... Let's have some fun with his little human pet."

"What?!" Wheeljack and I both asked. I was lifted out of my container and hung by my arms from some chains, and Starscream readied his cattle-prod, smirking.

"They say a cattle-prod less powerful than this could make the mighty Optimus Prime _scream_. I wonder what it would do to a human child..." I gulped as the large, sparking device was brought closer to my body.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not find out."

"Well, Wheeljack?" Starscream asked. "Do you feel like talking?" I looked Wheeljack in the optics and shook my head. His optics widened. "No? Well, that's just _rude_!" I couldn't hold back a scream as I was jabbed with the cattle-prod and my blood became fire. The device was removed, and I fell limp, my strength gone. "Well, human?"

"Go to Hell." I muttered. Starscream threw me in my container and left. I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. Wheeljack was still staring in mute shock. "You gonna say something?"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Something _smart_?"

"Jenna, they'll keep torturing you until I crack, and I really have nothing to tell them!"

"I know... But they'll keep us alive as long as they think we know something. I'm not letting you die."

"Oh, so you're protecting me now, _Snow Queen_?"

"Hell yeah, _Wheeljack-ass_."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

For the next few days, the cycle continued. I'd be tortured, Wheeljack would have nothing to say, and 'Screamer got more and more frustrated with us. I chucked.

"Aw! _Wittle 'Screamy_ is gonna have a _itty-bitty wittle **temper tantrum**_!"

"Grr... Shockwave!" A huge, one-eyed Decepticon exited the shadows. "What should the next course of action be?! I cannot get either to say anything!" The mech looked at the both of us, and I tried to hide my fear.

"The human is of no use to us. I recommend a _cortical psychic patch_ for the Wrecker."

"Then, what shall I do with the human girl?"

"We shall see what the patch yields, then determine her fate."

"Leave him alone!" I snapped. "Leave my parter alone, or I swear I'll rip your spark out, you-" I screamed as I was electrocuted again, feeling the deadly Energon coursing through me. I fell on my hands and knees.

"Not long, now." Starscream chuckled at my condition. "Energon and _organics_ don't _mix_." My partner was electrocuted to near unconsciousness. Wheeljack was taken away, and I waited.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

They brought my partner back, unconscious. I got pissed off, standing and pounding on the glass of my container. Oh no they didn't...

"What did you do to him?!"

"Silence!" Starscream ordered, then smirked. "Your fate is sealed, human. The moment the Wrecker wakes up... You will _die_." I stifled a cry by covering my mouth with my hands.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Wheeljack woke up a few minutes later, and I was lifted out of my container, once again being placed in chains and hung from the ceiling. Starscream chuckled darkly.

"The cortical psychic patch yielded nothing, so I'm afraid that you are no longer of any use to us. Time to _snuff_ an _Autobot_ and _squash_ a _bug_."

"No!" Wheeljack shouted, now wide awake and livid. "Leave the human alone, 'Screamer, or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!"

"Hmm... _Tear to pieces_? What an interesting concept..." Starscream unsheathed his claws. I grew terrified as one was pressed to my stomach. "How hard shall I have to press to run you through?" Not hard. The claw had barely touched me and it had already left a cut deep enough to bleed through my teal and black armor. Wheeljack couldn't move, only stare in horror. "Any last words, human?"

"I-I don't want to die." I admitted, then steeled myself and glared up at Starscream. I wrestled a paint-bomb out of each of my black armored gloves while the 'Con focused on my face. "But I'm not afraid." I looked over at Wheeljack, smirking. " _Five seconds_. One!" I flicked my wrists, pitching one paint-bomb at the machine that held Wheeljack in the air and one at 'Screamer's face. The machine was instantly decorated by silver, gold, teal, and green paint, which made the machine fizzle and shut down. "Two!" Starscream was blinded by blue, pink, and yellow, and he took a swipe at me. Wheeljack ran over to cut me down from the chains. I landed on my feet and doubled over slightly, holding back a cry of pain. "Three..." I stood up as Wheeljack moved to run out the open door, grabbing my stomach and wincing. "Four..."

"Come on, partner!" Wheeljack grinned, looking back at me. "We gotta get outta here!" I didn't look up, and he grew worried. "Partner?" I looked up at him weakly, pulling my arm away from my stomach to reveal dark blood spreading across my black and teal armored torso, staining my arm. What both of us didn't notice was the bright blue liquid intertwined with my blood... My partner's blue optics widened in shock. "Jenna?" I gave a small smile.

"Sorry, 'Jackie... Just wasn't fast enough this time." Then, I fell into a pitch-black oblivion. _Five._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

' _Wheeljack escaped capture and execution, and he drove down a highway, unable to think straight or process what had just occurred. Then, it struck him like a cosmic-rust bullet. Jenna Darby, the **artist** , the hero, his little partner... Was **dead**. She wasn't coming back. Wheeljack pulled off on the side of the road and transformed, falling to his knees and slamming a giant fist onto the concrete ground hard enough to make it crack under his servo.  
_

 _"NO!" The Wrecker shouted. Then, he stopped, calming himself down... "One... Two..." He stood. "Three... Four..." He glared. " **Five**."_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up in a bright white room, and I shakily got to my feet. My armor was white, and I was devoid of any cuts, bruises, burns, or scarring. My mortal wound was gone... Oh. A blue and white Cybertronian with glowing white eyes stood on the other side of the room. I didn't feel scared of him as he smiled, and there was a feeling of warmth and joy around him.

" _ **You put on quite a show, my** little artist **.**_ " The Cybertronian stated, then gestured to a white chair. " ** _Sit._** " I nodded and obeyed, and the Cybertronian kneeled down, looking me in the eyes. " ** _Do you know who I am?_** "

"I'm guessing that you're Primus, sir... I thought you were dormant. And on Cybertron."

" ** _My body is dormant, yes, but my spirit is free. I've watched you help my Autobots, little artist. You matured greatly, and learned more about your past._** "

"Yeah... Well, since I'm dead... Can't you tell me who my parents are? Why they left me?"

" _ **Yes... But only because I'm afraid you'll never meet them... Sixteen years ago, a man and a woman who could never have any children saw a star fall from the sky and wished for a child. The star crashed in front of them, revealing an** Iacon Relic Container **. Inside was a liquid metal body, one of the last** protoforms **, or** blank Cybertronians **. The two touched it, and it transformed into a** baby girl **. Many humans across the world have found protoforms. I know of a** man in Detroit **who has a** daughter **who came from a protoform... As the two were scientists, they knew the child would never be safe with anyone else, so they adopted her and began using their discoveries to prepare her for her dangerous future. They made a** bag **that was** bigger on the inside **with** canceled mass **in case she ever went on the run, weapons of** laser-induced plasma **so she could defend herself, a** sonic device **to make almost any escape successful,** armor **that would protect her from danger. They called their daughter** Jenna Smith **.**_ " I paled, my eyes widening in shock. " _ **Over three years, the Decepticons followed the protoforms' trail to Earth. The two scientists realized that they knew where their daughter was and that they'd be coming, so they left her in the smallest town they could find with the objects they made for her, along with her** necklace **and a family heirloom: a** silver fob watch **. They began driving, and the Decepticons found them. They refused to tell the Cybertronians where their adopted daughter was, and they paid with their lives... Then, a little boy found a little girl with a bag that seemed bigger on the inside.**_ "

"You're saying that..." I tried to process this revelation. "I'm _not_ human?" Primus nodded.

" _ **You are a** techno-organic **. Part-human, and part-Cybertronian.**_ " I nodded shakily.

"So... What happens, now?" I asked quietly. "Is there a _white light_ I should pass through with _Morgan Freeman_ giving a badass narration?" Primus gave a small laugh.

" ** _No... Because you are not dead, little artist._**"

"What?!"

" _ **Your metal endoskeleton saved your life when Starscream threw you from Darkmount, and it would take more than a scratch to kill someone as strong as you, my young friend... I'm afraid, however, you have convinced your partner that you are** dead as a doornail **.**_ "

"Oops." Primus waved a servo, and the image of my body being found by a young woman with red hair appeared.

" _ **I would like to introduce you to my** little warrior **, another techno-organic and an old friend of the Autobots. In her hand, she holds a** key **infused with my powers of life. She has been searching for others of her kind, and when you return to your body, she will join and aid Team Prime once more... But some changes will be made in your form.**_ " I noticed that the girl's eyes were a glowing blue, and there was a jetpack on her back, along with other Cybertronian features. Cool... " ** _I must warn you, it will be difficult... But you will gain a power like no other._** " I smirked.

"Now, you're speaking my language, Primus... Tell me one more thing before I go back to this war... Will I make a difference?"

" ** _That all depends on you, my little artist. In my spark, I do believe that you will make a difference._** " I nodded, then grinned deviously.

"Wheeljack is gonna pass out... And Mom and Jack will freak..."

" ** _Now, all you must do is walk towards your body._** " I began walking, then running. I stopped under the image as the girl plunged a key into what appeared to be my spark, and a blue, silver, and golden light surrounded me.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

My name is Jenna Darby, or Jenna Smith. This is the story of how I died.

 ** _BOOM! That just happened! Jenna's backstory, and the first of many TFA elements (wink-wink, hint-hint, cough-cough). I only own my OC. Please read, review, etc. Thanks!_**


	8. Unexpected Saviors (Bulkhead)

Wheeljack finally showed up, and Miko and I gave him a warm welcome. Then, Miko asked...

"Where's Jenna?" Everything went quiet. I looked over at 'Jackie... At the look on his faceplate...

"No..." I backed away. Miko's eyes welled up with tears.

"'Screamer couldn't get any info out of us... He tortured us both for solar cycles, even giving me the cortical psychic-patch... We didn't crack. Megatron ordered our execution, and 'Screamed had a claw to Jenna's stomach... She was ready for it, and she threw two paint-bombs. One blinded 'Screamer, the other shut down my stasis cuffs. I cut her loose and got ready to run, but she moved her arm from her stomach, and..." Miko covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a cry. "I couldn't do anything, there were too many 'Cons..."

"We have to make them pay, guys." I glared in the direction of Darkmount. "For Jenna..." I could tell Wheeljack was one mention of his partner away from breaking down, but I had to try and comfort my best friend. "'Jackie... She's in a better place, now."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

' _A girl armored in orange and cream helped a girl armored in turquoise and black to her feet._

 _"Take it easy." The first girl pleaded. "You were nearly dead, and I fixed you... Your body needs to come to terms with the **upgrades**."_

 _"Thanks..." The second girl looked up and grinned, eyes now a glowing **blue**. "I'm **Jenna Darby** , but it used to be Jenna **Smith**... Primus told me you were here when I was... How did you find me?" The other girl grinned._

 _"My father's tech picked up the blast. I came all the way from **Detroit**... This is the first time that I've met another **techno-organic**."_

 _"Welcome to the club... Prims told me that you know the Autobots."_

 _"I did, once. I was there when they first arrived on Earth. I was just a **little kid** , but when they emerged from stasis in their ship, I hid them in one of my father's old factories. It was just Optimus, Ratchet, 'Bee, and Bulkhead back then, along with an Autobot called **Prowl**. They ended up saving my city from the 'Cons several times, becoming my best friends... They helped me through a lot of rough times, especially when I learned I was techno-organic. Then, Prowl was **killed** , and the Autobots were taken into **custody** by the **US Government** , sent here. I couldn't go with them, and I've been **searching** for them ever since."_

 _"Well, now we have Arcee, some rookie called **Smokescreen** , and Wheeljack: my partner... Who thinks I'm **dead**. Brilliant, just brilliant..." Jenna noticed that her armor had fused with her body, and her helmet was now a part of her. She spent a minute making it transform and stow away in her body and willing it out again. She finally settled on taking the helmet down, her frizzy brown and blue hair falling to her waist. "That's **new**."_

 _"I can do it, too." The other girl focused, and a helmet covered her head. The more experienced techno-organic took this time to examine her new acquaintance. Unlike the first girl's, Jenna's helmet was like that of **Sabine Wren** from **Star Wars: Rebels** , except turquoise with a black visor and with snowflake decals. It even had a built-in comm link. The armor was a black armored jumpsuit with a turquoise armored breastplate and an armored skirt that opened in the front. She had turquoise shoulder, elbow, and knee pads with black snowflakes painted on them. She had badass-looking black and turquoise boots on her feet. She also had armored black gloves. On her belt, there was some sort of silver **bomb**. The second teen was more menacing than the first, but the redhead just shrugged it off and smiled at her. "Okay, let's do some power checks... Look at your **hands** and focus."_

 _"Okay..." Jenna obeyed, and her hands split into sections, revealing **energy blasters** buried in her palms. "That is so **badass**..."_

 _"Good. Now, your **feet**." Jenna looked down, and black **rockets** emerged from her ankles, her **boot soles** becoming **smooth** and **glowing teal**. "Yes! Now, your **arms**." Glowing teal **blades** erupted from her arms, and Jenna stared._

 _"My **light weapons**... Cool!" A **silver device** showed up on her **outer wrist**. "And my **sonic** weapon... Okay, this is awesome as Hell..."_

 _"Anything on your **back**?" The first girl asked. The other teen focused, and large, Arcee-like turquoise **wings** emerged from her back. They were **bladed** for battle, and upon further inspection, could shift apart and become **dragon-like** (black material hidden within the wing while collapsed), able to lift the teen off the ground._

 _"This is so awesome!" Jenna crowed, engaging her helmet and blasting into the air._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Five minutes later, she returned and disengaged both her helmet and her wings._

 _"I can't believe how cool this is! You have the same sort of upgrades?" The first girl nodded._

 _"Yep, but instead of wings, I got a giant **energy hammer** and **swords** I can pull out of my back. My dad made this **jetpack** for me." The two engaged their helmets and started flying to where a device the first teen had suggested there was **Energon** , and most likely a few 'Bots._

 _"So, did you have a partner?" Jenna asked. The first girl frowned._

 _"I was the only outsider they knew, so I was sort of everyone's partner. 'Bee was always special, though... I could understand his words, even though no one else really could. I guess it's because I'm techno-organic."_

 _"Yeah, I can understand him, too. So can **Raf**."_

 _" **Raf**?"_

 _"Sweet kid. Total tech-genius. Can hack anything!"_

 _"Interesting... So, your partner's **Wheeljack**? Bulkhead used to talk about him."_

 _"Yep! I went on a trip with him into space for a few months, and we're really close. I just hope that he doesn't freak when he sees me..."_

 _"It'll be fine. Everyone freaked when I got my upgrades. I used to look like a **ten year-old**."_

 _"I'm still **seventeen** , right?"_

 _"You're good. We look the same age, actually."_

 _"So, what's that **key**?"_

 _"It's sort of an instant tech-repairer. The **Matrix of Leadership** gave it to me when I first met the 'Bots, and if they were ever hurt, I could repair them in a snap. It got drained when I got my upgrades. Before they left, I secretly recharged it, and now it's like **infinite**."_

 _"Wicked. My past was a bit odd. The people who first found me, the **Smiths** , were killed, and the **Darbys** took me in. I was a **nerd** by day, a badass **graffiti artist** by night. When I first met the Autobots, I honestly thought they were gonna **kill me** -"_

 _"Same."_

 _"Then, I met 'Jackie."_

 _"'Bee changed my life, too... I can't wait to see him."_

 _"So, you joining the team?"_

 _"I never left."_

 _"Aw... Wait, if you upgraded a few years back, why are you still looking like you're-?"_

 _"Jenna, I'm sorry... Cybertronians live for **millions of years**... Upgraded techno-organics **don't age** like people. You're going to be seventeen for a long, long time."_

 _"Oh..." Jenna shook out of it. "I never caught your **name**."_

 _"Oh, right!" The girl smiled. "My name is **Sari Sumdac**."_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We destroyed Starscream's armada, then went to blow up a mining operation to signal the other Autobots, not knowing that two humanoid figures landed behind us... I couldn't stop thinking of the little artist we'd accepted into the Wreckers... The girl who'd saved our tailpipes, who'd comforted Miko when I was in stasis... Our friend.

"Guys..." Miko began, slightly worried as we looked at the mine. "You know I'm all for blowin' the scrap outta stuff, but what does flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?"

"Simple." Wheeljack replied. "When we light up this place, the blast'll be big and unmistakable."

"Any Autobot within five-hundred klicks will see the sky glowin' with Energon." I continued, seeing how uncomfortable Wheeljack looked without Jenna on his rotator cup. He had grown to depend on that girl, and the 'Cons took her. "And come runnin'."

"Then, bring the rain." Miko smirked. We rigged the mine to explode at the press of a button, then Miko pointed, eyes wide in shock. "Company!" A dark figure flew towards us.

"Megatron?" Wheeljack asked. I shook my helm.

"Nah... _Bigger_." The creature spun and silhouetted against the moon. "I don't remember seeing that move in _Bucket-Head_ 's repertoire." We all stared in shock as the monster blew fire at us. I grabbed Miko, and the three of us barely dodged the flames.

"A _dragon_?!" Miko asked. "Where'd the 'Cons get a dragon?!"

"What's a dragon?!" Wheeljack and I asked. Miko pointed.

"Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizard!" The creature swooped in and fired another flame blast, and we dodged, me transforming and trying to remove Miko from harm's way. Wheeljack faced the creature, firing at it, but the dragon swung its tail and knocked him into a boulder, boring down on him like a mountain. I put Miko down and began driving to help 'Jackie, but a figure in teal beat me to it, spreading huge wings and whipping out blasters in her hands, firing wildly at the robotic monstrosity. A figure in orange landed next to Miko. I transformed and got ready to protect my partner, when I realized...

" _Sari_?" I asked. My old friend disengaged her helmet.

"Well, someone has a type." Sari gestured to Miko. " _Pigtails?_ "

"Who's that?" Miko asked, running up and standing next to me. Sari crossed her arms and sighed.

"You never even told her about me, Bulk? I am _wounded_!" Sari flew over and held out a hand for Miko to shake. "Sari Sumdac, Bulkhead's and first human partner/friend. I'm what's called a _techno-organic_ , like my friend over there." We returned our gaze to the battle.

"Well, _ugly_?" The other techno-organic asked. "You gonna fight me or stand there gawking all day?" The dragon charged the girl, and she whipped out glowing wrist blades like Sari's except longer and thinner, starting to fight the monster while I helped 'Jackie to his peds. We turned and watched... "Aw, how cute! You actually think you stand a chance!" It got mad and increased attack strength, but so did the girl. "For someone your size, I expected _more_!" The dragon opened its mouth to breath fire, and the girl shot an energy blast down its throat. Miko began cheering, and even I began to clap. 'Jackie stared.

"I know those moves from somewhere..." The dragon looked at Wheeljack and moved to attack him, but the girl fired energy blasters in her hands at the metal beast, keeping its attention on her.

"Got any ideas?!" The teen asked, growing worried as the dragon's attacks didn't falter.

"Get him into the mine!" Wheeljack shouted. The girl nodded, and she started running with 'Jackie towards the mine, the dragon on their tails. A few tense moments later, 'Jackie drove out in his vehicle mode, the girl flying next to him. Transforming, they skidded to a stop next to us, and Wheeljack grabbed the detonator. "And the walls came tumblin' down." The mine exploded in a blue inferno, and Miko cheered.

"Yes! Snuff the tragic dragon!" Then, the beast emerged and shrieked at us. "We're _toast_."

"Not yet." The nameless techno-organic stated. "There's always that _one-in-a-trillion chance of unexpected backup_." Two blue blasts hit the metal dragon as it took off to attack. "Someone up there loves us!" A Cybertronian ship flew overhead.

"One of ours?" I asked. Wheeljack looked back at me.

"Does it matter?!" We ran, and the ship lowered its ramp. We hopped on and barely avoided getting fried. We lowered our guard upon seeing...

"Hey." Jack greeted, and Arcee rested a servo on her hip.

"Jack!" Miko exclaimed happily. I smiled brightly.

"Arcee!" I lowered Miko down, and I hugged Arcee as my human partner hugged Jack.

"Miko!" Jack exclaimed, choking. "Can't breathe..." Miko broke away and punched him.

"Weakling."

"Thanks for the save." Wheeljack grinned, then his mournful frown returned. How would we tell Jack..?

"Thank the _Commander_." Arcee pointed to our mysterious pilot.

" _Soldiers_." Ultra Magnus greeted. We stared.

"You?" Wheeljack asked, less-than-impressed.

"Ultra Magnus?" I asked, shocked. "It's an honor!"

"It's an honor, _sir_." Ultra Magnus corrected.

"Guess blowin' that mine made us pretty easy to spot." Wheeljack commented. 'Cee looked back.

"Ultra Magnus already had a bead on your signals, and ours. Care to tell us what exactly's nipping at our tailpipes?" We looked at a screen.

"We think it's a robot dragon." Miko stated, hands on her hips.

"Or a Cybertronian reptile." Jack frowned slightly, then his eyes got wide. "Wait, Wheeljack? Where's my little sister?" No one could reply, as we came under attack by the dragon. I grabbed the humans and techno-organics, and Magnus tried to get us out of there.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We lost it in a canyon, and Jack turned to Wheeljack again.

"Where is my little sister?!"

"Jack..." Wheeljack looked down, clenching his fists. "She's the only reason I escaped Darkmount. Threw a paint-bomb right in 'Screamer's face. I couldn't stop him, it happened too fast... She's gone, Jack." All went silent. Arcee was frozen, mouth and optics wide in horror. Jack's face was an oblivion. The techno-organic whose name was a mystery ran up and hugged Jack.

"I am most definitely not dead!" The helmet disengaged to reveal Jenna, and her older brother hugged her. We all stared.

"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked. "You can't possibly be here! I saw you die!" Jenna turned and smirked, crossing her arms and laughing. I noticed that her eyes were a bright blue.

"You honestly think someone as awesome as me could drop dead that easily, 'Jackie?" Jenna asked. "Someone above was looking out for me."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. The girl backed away.

"I learned who I am, and I am not human. I am techno-organic. I came to this planet sixteen years ago as a protoform, grew up human, and now... I've got some serious upgrades." Jenna engaged her helmet and spread her wings, igniting the blades in her arms. "Primus sends his regards, _mortals_."

"Whoa!" Miko exclaimed, running up to Jenna. "You look wicked!" Jenna disengaged her helmet an smirked, taking a bow.

"Scared the Hell out of everyone, didn't I? I am just that good." Wheeljack slowly walked up to Jenna, and her smile slowly melted into a worried frown. "Hey, partner... You weren't _too_ worried about me, were you?"

" _Worried_?" Wheeljack asked, glaring. The girl winced. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_!" Jenna gave a nervous grin, shrugging.

"Sorry?"

 ** _SARI HAS ARRIVED! JENNA LIVES! YAHOOO! I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. Metal (Raf)

The ramp on the mysterious ship lowered, and the dust blinded me.

"RAF!" I looked up, only to be immediately swept into a hug by Miko.

"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack asked as I was released. I high-fived and hugged him. "When you see Jenna, _don't_ freak out."

"Why?"

"Just don't." We looked over at the others, and I saw Ratchet smile.

"You're alive." I noted the Autobots as they stepped off the ramp. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. A tall blue mech remained on the ship, along with two _teenage girl_ -like figures in _turquoise_ and _orange_. " _Ultra Magnus_?!"

"Doctor."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We slowly caught up, and the other two kept their distance.

"New paint job looks good, 'Bee." I heard Bulkhead say to my partner while I spoke with Miko and Jack. Jenna was seemingly missing, and there was something familiar about the figure in teal, but the glowing blue eyes behind the visor were _definitely_ alien.

"At least you had something to work with..." Arcee grinned. "If I reversed my colors, I'd be _pink_."

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies." Ratchet spoke to Ultra Magnus. "The ground bridge, however, is fully operational."

"That would've come in handy when _Robo-Dragon_ was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko blurted out, much to my shock.

"The indigenous population of this planet..." Ultra Magnus frowned. "Do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

"No." Ratchet replied. "Mostly just _Miko_ , and sometimes _Jenna_... Say, where is Jenna?"

"Complicated." Jack replied. The figures standing on the ramp slowly walked down to us.

"I'm sorry to say, but..." The turquoise-armored one sighed, looking down. "Jenna Darby was lost on Darkmount."

"What?!" Ratchet, Bumblebee, and I asked. The two nodded. Everyone was staring. Suddenly, a jet engine roared. Ratchet had to stop Ultra Magnus from shooting Agent Fowler out of the sky. We humans ran forward as Mrs. Darby and Fowler exited. We all hugged Mrs. Darby, she told us of our families, and she noticed...

"Where's Jenna?" Mrs. Darby looked up at Wheeljack. "Where is my daughter?" All was quiet as the two walked forward and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry..." Orange sighed. "Jenna was..." Mrs. Darby stared. "She was slashed by Starscream, thrown off the citadel... I saw myself."

"The first United States civilian _killed_ in this war..." Agent Fowler was horrified. "A _little girl_." Then, Turquoise gave the smallest wink.

"There is some good news... Someone above was looking out for that kid. Wanna know how I know?" We watched in shock as the helmet disengaged.

"Jenna?" I asked. The human Wrecker grinned, looking at us through glowing blue eyes.

"Death is _for the weak_ , anyway... Miss me?" Mrs. Darby ran up and hugged her daughter tightly. Jenna hugged back, smiling and closing her eyes. "I know who really I am, now..." They broke apart. "It's a long story I might tell you someday, but I think you're all wondering how this is even possible."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna told us of her supposed death, then her meeting with Primus. She discussed her choice, and meeting her new friend. Then, she confessed something to her mom...

"You're the graffiti artist who colored Jasper?!"

"Yes, I am. No autographs, please."

"Now, there's one last thing..." Orange walked over to Bumblebee and disengaged her helmet, revealing a smiling young Indian teen with red hair and glowing blue eyes like Jenna's. "Miss me, 'Bee?"

" _Sari?_ " Bumblebee asked. The girl nodded, smiling. 'Bee instantly scooped her up and hugged her as best he could. Sari smiled and closed her eyes.

"I missed you, too..." She sighed. Ratchet stared in shock... Then, he fell into stasis lock.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We began planning to destroy Darkmount, even without Optimus. We figured the arrival of Jenna, Sari, and Ultra Magnus would provide us with the necessary edge to kick butt. Later, I timidly walked up to Jenna. My friend turned towards me and sighed, seeing my expression.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"N-no." I lied, stuttering. Jenna kneeled down and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling.

"Raf, it's still me. I'm still the girl you met in the aqueduct, who stood up for you on the school steps... I've just changed a little bit... Okay, a lot. But it was this or dying, and we both know that I'm way too stubborn to simply lie down and say _hello God_." I hugged her, and the girl hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're _not dead_."

"Me, too. Death, so very boring. Thank God I'll be around for _millions of years_..." I didn't know if she was being serious or not, but my friend was okay. I didn't care if she was metal.

 ** _Such a cruel sense of humor... I love it. I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	10. Still Partners (Wheeljack)

A hand grabbed my rotator cup. I turned to see Jenna flying at optic-level, frowning slightly.

"Wheeljack..." The girl looked down. "I don't know what you want me to say. I already apologized for what happened in Darkmount. I panicked. It was the only way I could think of to get at least _one_ of us out alive... You gonna hate me for _surviving_?" I sighed, shaking my helm.

"You had me terrified, you know that?" I asked. "You pulled off that stunt, then you just..."

"I know... I scared the Hell out of myself, too..." Jenna shook out of it. "But I couldn't leave... I couldn't leave my best friend." I looked at her, and I tried to look strong. "I just wanna know, since I'm going to be _around for a while_... Are we still _partners_ , 'Jackie?" I held out my servo, and Jenna grabbed it. We both smiled, and I couldn't stay mad.

"As sure as you're a Wrecker, _Snow Queen_... We'll always be partners, no matter what." We both grinned, and Jenna laughed.

"Missed you, too, _Wheeljack-ass._ " I gave a small chuckle. Same old Jenna. Then...

"Wait, what do you mean be around for a while?"

"If I were human, I'd be lucky to live to be in my nineties. That's ninety stellar-cycles. But now, I've got a Cybertronian life span... I'm not going anywhere."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We began our plans to take Darkmount. Ultra Magnus gave us a bunch of weapons, then Jack and Miko used their cellphones to summon Decepticon forces, and with their numbers greatly divided, we launched our attack. Bulk, Jenna, and I were the decoys. Sari went with Arcee and 'Bee. We plopped ourselves down in the front yard and began chucking bombs at the front door.

"Fire in another hole." I smirked, throwing another bomb. Jenna threw a large paint-bomb, hilariously decorating Darkmount with neon and pastel shades of blue, yellow, pink, orange, and green. We charged the tower as what remained of 'Screamer's armada mobilized and attacked. Bulkhead used his gun, Jenna fired her energy blasters, and I used a plasma whip. We kept the distraction going, but then the 'Cons retreated. It got quiet. Too quiet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jenna muttered. "It's been nice rolling with the Wreckers. See you boys in _Hell_." We heard a roar, and the dragon swooped down for the attack. We began firing, but that monster was fast. Ultra Magnus got a lucky hit from his ship, and the beast chased after him. Then, Shockwave joined the party. With one shot, he threw me and Bulk onto our backs.

"Your mission was most _illogical_."

"Nah." We all looked to see Jenna (helmet engaged and flying), the Vehicons all around her pretty much destroyed, aiming her energy blasters. "Attacking my friends was _most illogical._ Lower the weapon and back away."

"Or what, _techno-organic_?"

"Well, here's some cold equations. You can't run fast, I have blasters aimed at the weakest point on your helm, and I'm a Wrecker. You seriously just asked me _or what_?" Then, a cannon tapped Jenna's back, with ten Vehicons behind her. "Aw, _scrap_..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Everyone was captured, our execution ordered... Then, we received word from Ultra Magnus. Optimus was _alive_. We drew our weapons and attacked, resuming our siege. Finally, Optimus and Fowler's armada destroyed Darkmount, and we returned to our new base in Hangar E. After we reunited with Optimus, our leader turned to Jenna and Sari.

"Who are you two? And... Where is Jenna?" Our leader asked. Jenna and I exchanged glances. I shook my helm, she nodded.

"Gone." Jenna replied. "Slashed by Starscream in Darkmount." Well, now I had no choice left but to play along with this charade.

"There was nothing I could do." I spoke up, looking down. "I was barely conscious, in stasis cuffs attached to the ceiling. Kid had 'Screamer's claw to her gut, said he was gonna scrap both of us. She took two bombs, blinded Starscream with one and freed me with another. I cut her down and got ready to grab her and run... But, then she moved her arm from around her stomach." Optimus' faceplate showed more emotion than anyone alive had ever seen. It was pure horror. Smokescreen just stared in dismay. He didn't know Jenna personally, but he was still shocked that a human had been killed. "I had no choice but to run, and 'Screamer threw her off Darkmount."

"Then..." Jenna crossed her arms. "I woke up." Jenna disengaged her helmet, and I picked up my human-looking partner. She hopped on my rotator cup like always and took a bow. "Primus sends you his regards."

"Jenna?!" Optimus asked. Jenna gave a grin.

"Yep, it's me... This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, it's actually a pretty fun story, and it's not entirely mine. It all began with a protoform that fell to Earth..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When the story was over, we were astonished by it. Smokescreen introduced himself, Jenna shaking his servo.

"So, the missing protoforms fell to Earth and were adopted by humans?" Arcee asked, only her, Smokescreen, the humans, and myself shocked by this. "That means that there are thousands of them."

"By the _Star-Spangled Banner._.." Fowler's eyes were wide. "Thousands of _teenage_ cyber-humans... We're _doomed_."

"HEY!" Jenna and Sari exclaimed, highly offended.

"You still haven't told us who you are, young one." Optimus looked at Sari. This seemed to hurt Sari's feelings the most, even more than with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"You don't know me, _Big Guy_?" Sari asked, then disengaged her helmet. "Nice upgrades. Remember how I got mine?" I saw Prime's optics widen.

"Sari?"

"Hey..." Sari grinned, then put up a jokingly serious face. " _Autobots! Transform and roll out!_ " Bulkhead and Bumblebee started laughing/buzzing. The rest of us didn't get it, but Optimus looked mortified and Ratchet chuckled.

"Huh?" Jenna asked. Sari laughed and slung an arm over my partner's shoulders, grinning slyly.

"You didn't know him while he was still relatively new at this whole _leader_ thing. He was _pathetic_." Optimus crossed his arms. "I missed you, too!"

"You've got funny stories about the Autobots?" Raf asked. Sari slowly smirked, crossing her arms.

"Hundreds. I've got the day we met, the times Bumblebee got freaked out, when Bulkhead was an _artist_ , the times when they _literally_ lost their heads (and other limbs), a few _Halloween_ incidents, stupid things they said and did, how many times I saved their rear-ends by kicking 'Con tailpipe, when they got _controlled by Soundwave_ , when 'Bee joined a small branch of _WWE_ -" As Sari listed things off, Arcee and I slowly smirked at the horror on our fellow Autobot's faceplates. Smokescreen kept laughing. Even Ultra Magnus seemed to lighten up. "So, which do you want to hear first?"

"Well..." Smokescreen paused. "What's this _Halloween_?"

"It's a holiday, or day we celebrate." Raf explained. "Kids dress up as something and go from door to door, and people hand out free candy." Jenna solemnly stood and placed a hand over her... Well... Spark.

"GOD BLESS _AMERICA_!" My partner exclaimed. Sari grinned.

"Excellent choice. So, a while back in Detroit, the 'Bots were well known and stuff. That all eventually changed when the US Government dragged them away and swore everyone to silence..." Sari's pigtails drooped, and Fowler looked guilty. "But anyways, all of Detroit knew they were real, so they could wander freely within the city limits and the outskirts. The farthest they ever really went was to an island in the middle of Lake Erie... The _Dinobots_ are still there, by the way. _Grimlock_ says _hi_. So do _Swoop_ , _Snarl_ , _Scrapper_ , and _Wreck-Gar_." Those who knew Sari cringed. "Okay, so Halloween was coming, and I introduced the custom to the Autobots. _Prowl_ , Ratchet, and Optimus weren't really interested, but 'Bee and Bulk went nuts."

"Not really..." Bulk rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment. 'Bee pat him on the rotator cup and braced himself for humiliation.

"So, we went to pick out pumpkins, and we learned the hard way that Optimus _hates_ spiders-" Sari was interrupted by Jenna and Miko laughing.

"Did he _scream_?!" Miko asked. Sari tapped two fingers together, not making eye-contact. That spoke volumes. "OH MY GOD!"

"I have a _valid_ reason for hating spiders." Optimus shot a slight glare at Sari, Arcee patting him on the rotator cup, and Sari laughed.

" _She_ is a pretty good reason... So, I was trying to figure out my costume, but 'Bee and Bulk were WAY ahead of me on that front. Bulkhead went as the classic _sheet-ghost_ , and 'Bee was a _vampire_." Sari stated. Jenna frowned at that. " _Classic_ , not _Twilight_."

"Thank God..."

"And it turns out, they weren't so great after all. Bulkhead's sheet was a _fumigation tent_ , and 'Bumblebee said the stupidest thing-!"

" _Say nothing._ " Bumblebee glared. Sari just giggled.

"Now, remember, I was like nine years-old... But that doesn't mean that I wasn't a devious little kid. Guess what costume I decided on?" Sari paused for effect. "I went as _Optimus_." That made all the humans/techno-organics burst out laughing. Bulk, 'Bee, Smoke, Arcee, and quickly I joined in. "I know, right?! Now, who wants to hear about the time they got brainwashed and Optimus nearly killed me?" We all gaped at that one.

" _Brainwashed_?" Jenna asked. " _Optimus_? I WANNA HEAR THIS STORY!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Sari told the story, and Jenna raised a hand.

"Wait, if humans, machines, and Autobots were controlled by the music... Why weren't you and the _Substitute-Autobots_ going all zombie?"

"To this day, I don't know how. I just hope that Soundwave never repairs his guitar, or we're all slagged."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

' _Meanwhile, a silent Decepticon worked on a work bench, and a few musical notes played._ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

' _Elsewhere, four scared red optics opened._

 _"Where am I?" A feminine voice asked, and a large form shakily stood up in the middle of a desert. "O-Optimus?"_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few hours later...

"Mom?" Jenna took her mother's hands, looking at her and Jack. "There's something I've gotta tell you... Now that I'm upgraded, and mostly Cybertronian, I..." Jenna looked down. "I'm gonna be seventeen for a long, long time."

"What?" Jack asked. Jenna wouldn't meet their eyes. I decided to help my partner out and kneeled.

"Cybertronians are in the prime of their lives at the age of four-billion stellar cycles, or years. Optimus and Ultra Magnus are four-billion somethin', Ratchet in the six-billions, Arcee and I in the two-billions, Bumblebee near one-point-seven-billion, Bulkhead in the three-billions..." I looked at the two humans. "Jenna's gonna be around for billions of years, not aging even slightly until she's one-point-seven-billion."

"Oh my God..." June's eyes were wide. My partner hugged herself, looking down. "So, my little girl is never going to grow up?" I nodded.

"Mom, Jack..." Jenna looked down. "I'm sorry."

 ** _We're all gonna die, it's just a matter of time... Okay, I winged the whole  age thing. Sue me, and hate me for the family drama. I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	11. Get Wrecked (Sari)

I quickly became friends with Jenna, Jack, Raf, and Miko. Jack became friends with me through Jenna, and Mrs. Darby decided to let me stay with them. Raf and I bonded over our love of tech and hacking. Miko and I bonded over our love of wrecking things and stories about Bulkhead. One day, Jenna and I went on a mission with the Wreckers to scope out an area with 'Con activity. I sighed in disappointment as Wheeljack ran over and jumped off a cliff.

"Yee-haw!" I looked at Ultra Magnus and Bulkead.

"Is he always like this on missions?" I asked. The green Autobot shook his helm and grinned.

"Yep." Bulkhead replied. "Welcome to living with 'Jackie." I just rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Can't let him have all the fun." Jenna shrugged, then let out a battle cry and leapt off, too.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Bulkhead climbed down with me on his shoulder, while Ultra Magnus watched from above.

"'Jackie! Jenna! Ultra Magnus wants us to-" I motioned for us to be silent as a Decepticon guard exited the dig site. I saw Wheeljack grin as he looked up at Bulkhead.

" _Wrecker Fact Number Seventeen_?" At this, Bulk grinned. I raised an eyebrow. That was _new_.

"Guards never look up." I flew down and caught some rocks that Bulkhead would have sent falling on Wheeljack's helm. My partner'd gotten even more clumsy than before.

"I've got an idea." I stated. "Cover me, and try to learn something." I climbed down and hid behind some rocks, getting my hammer ready. I smirked, then stood up and attacked. The 'Con didn't even have time to scream as I crushed his helm with one swing. Jenna and Wheeljack climbed down.

"How'd you do that?" Wheeljack asked, optics wide. I don't have time to reply, as more guards exited the mine. I grinned and we took out the rest of the 'Cons pretty quick. Then, a loud clanging sound was heard.

"What's that?" Jenna asked. I looked at Wheeljack.

"Aw, bolts... Nothin'." We kept watching him. "Fine..." Wheeljack's chest compartment opened, and out popped Miko.

"MIKO?!" Jenna and I asked. Wheeljack laughed nervously.

"Forgot you were in there, kid." The grey and white mech set Miko down, and she kept gagging.

"At least I didn't _heave on any floor-mats_ this time." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm nervously, looking at Jenna, who crossed her arms.

"Soldier!" Ultra Magnus walked up. "What could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?!" Wheeljack thought on that for a moment. "Are your circuits impaired, soldier?!"

"Most likely." Jenna commented. I laughed at that. Wheeljack tried to excuse his actions.

"Prime told you to lead the _Wreckers_ on this one... I assumed he meant _all of them_."

"Are you _mocking_ your Commanding Officer?"

"Wouldn't think of it, sir. Kid's a full-blown Wrecker." Wheeljack spoke up. "Isn't that right, Bulkhead?"

"Well..." Bulkhead frowned. Jenna intervened.

"Hell, yeah!" Jenna gave Miko a high-five, and I couldn't help but give a small laugh at that.

"Look..." Wheeljack continued. "She may be small, but she saved my tailpipe, and Jenna's life... Snuffed an _Insecticon_ , all on her own."

"Outside standard protocol, no doubt?" I was not liking this Ultra Magnus guy's attitude, but I had to agree with him right there.

"The point is, I can handle myself-" Miko saluted somewhat mockingly. " _Sir_!" He wasn't convinced. Then, as the Autobots kept talking, I looked at Jenna in shock, eyes wide.

" _Insecticon_?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing... I met two _Bug-'Cons_ , back in the day... _BlackArachnia_ and the _Waspinator_..."

"We've just got _Arachnid_ and an Insecticon Hive to worry about... Who were those two?"

 _'" **Wasp** forgive **Bumble-'Bot**... BUT **WASPINATOR** NEVER FORGIVE!"_'

' _"OPTIMUS!"_ '

"Waspinator was a mutant, and BlackArachnia..." I frowned slightly. "Was my _friend_." Jenna placed a hand on my shoulder, and we entered the caves.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As we walked, Wheeljack was silent. Jenna looked worried.

"Just like old times... Huh, 'Jackie?" Bulk asked. I could tell he was worried about the other mech.

"Except back then..." Wheeljack frowned slightly. "I didn't need permission to pick my _partners_."

"Come on, we're all on the same team!" I could tell things were tense. " _Beast Hunters_ , right?" Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and faced Bulk, showing more emotion than I'd ever seen, even stunning Jenna.

"During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth, all I could think about was getting our band of _brothers_ back together..." Wheeljack sighed. "But this isn't the lineup I had in mind." The grey and white mech shot a somewhat-angry look at Ultra Magnus. "You did the smart thing, Bulk. Leaving the Wreckers when you did. While we were still bringing our _A-Game_... Before the _rust_ set it." I could tell something was really wrong. I didn't like this side of Wheeljack. Jenna sighed, and now it was my turn to comfort her.

"He's just _stressed_." I placed a hand on her shoulder and disengaged my helmet, smiling. Jenna disengaged her helmet, looking down.

"I feel like it's my fault..." Jenna slammed her fist into a wall, and it cracked. "When Wheeljack was stressing about losing the Wreckers once, I told him he'd _never lose me_... And then, I..." I pulled Jenna aside as she gritted her teeth.

"Look, it's not just your fault. From what you told me, I know that you, Bulk, and Wheeljack are close. Now, Bulkhead's following protocol and you've changed a lot, plus the fact that Ultra Magnus is being a bit of a _control-freak._ Like, more than Ratchet can ever be. Wheeljack's just coming to terms with everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Yeah... I just feel like if I hadn't screwed up so badly, he'd be his normal, cocky, _'Jackie_ self."

"It's rough, I know... I screwed up really badly, once. I did something awful... And I'm not sure Bumblebee has completely forgiven me."

"What?"

"When I got my upgrades... I had no one to teach me how to use them. I thought I had them under control and went to fight someone that was hurting 'Bee, and I defeated him... Then, I lost control. 'Bee tried to help, I reached out to warn him, and..." I extended my arm-blade for effect, and Jenna cringed. "I nearly killed him that day... My partner..." Jenna frowned, then slowly grinned, and she began laughing. I glared.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just..." Jenna was laughing so hard that tears raced down her face. "We are, legit, the _worst partners ever_!" I crossed my arms, then grinned and began laughing with her. Everyone noticed and stared, and we kept laughing.

"What's up?" Miko asked. We slowly looked up, still laughing pretty hard. "You okay?"

"We just realized..." I tried and failed to calm down. "What terrible people we are..."

"And this is _funny_ , why?" Ultra Magnus asked, frowning. We quickly righted ourselves, and we pretended to get serious.

"I nearly killed my partner..."

"And I freakin' made mine think that I died..."

"WHO WILL BE THE NEXT TO JOIN THE _WORST PARTNERS CLUB_?!" We asked in sync. Miko began laughing and raised her hand.

"I snuck along with Bulkhead for a mission by hiding in his chest compartment... And I _heaved on his floor-mats_!" All of us humanoids were laughing now, and Bulkhead slowly joined in. Wheeljack cracked a smile, while Ultra Magnus turned around and kept walking. Suddenly, a harsh noise ended our laughter. The cave shook.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked worriedly. I grew afraid at his concern. Nothing scared Bulk...

"Don't know." Wheeljack replied. "But it's _big_... And it's coming, fast!" A huge creature entered the cave and began charging us.

"The _Predacon_." Ultra Magnus realized, glaring. "Let's roll!" The Autobots transformed, Miko and I hopping into Bulkhead while Jenna hopped into Wheeljack. My jetpack dug into my back, even after it folded into a backpack, so I groaned.

"It's back?!" Miko asked as we started driving. As we were chased, I got a call on my video phone. I answered, and a hologram of my dad appeared, him crossing his arms and glaring.

 _ **:** Sari, where are you?! My secretary droid told me you bought a plane ticket to Nevada, the same place where that energy burst went off! **:**_

"Dad, I'm fine!" I complained. "I just... Met up with some old friends." Dad's eyes widened.

 _ **:** You found them? **:**_

"Yeah... And another techno-organic, Jenna."

 _ **:** This is wonderful news, Sari! Is she your age? Does she have complete control of her abilities? Does she know the Autobots? **:**_

"Yes, on all accounts." I smiled. "I have to go. We're kinda being chased by a robot dragon."

 _ **:** What? SARI?! **:**_

"Bye, Dad!" I hung up as we came to a cave, barely dodging a fire blast. The Predacon was too big to continue down the tunnel. We climbed out, and the Autobots transformed.

"That rock won't hold it forever." Ultra Magnus stated. "We need to contact base and request reinforcements."

"Wreckers don't call for backup." 'Jackie scoffed. He seemed disappointed when no one replied due to the seriousness of the issue.

"What 'Jackie means is..." Bulkhead tried to cover for his angry friend. "We can't get a commlink signal this far underground." I felt like revealing I had my Key, but decided against it.

"Miko..." Bulkhead frowned at the human girl. "I have to get you out of here." Aw. He always did have a strong urge to protect humans. Especially me, back when I was really little. "Gonna need you to climb." I looked at the crack in the ceiling and frowned.

"No way!" Miko exclaimed, mad. "I wanna help."

"And you will." Ultra Magnus broke in, a good idea in his optics. "Your mission: reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime." Miko saluted.

"Yes, sir." The kid began climbing, but Jenna and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes.

"Screw it." Jenna commented. "We'll just fly her up." Jenna spread her wings, and I activated my jetpack. We each grabbed one of Miko's arms and flew her up, towards the ship.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We hid quickly as the platform lowered, revealing Starscream in some strange armor and two flyer Vehicons. I frowned, remembering how we met all those years ago.

' _A blast was heading straight towards me, and my best friend among the Autobots leapt in the way._

 _"BUMBLEBEE!"_ '

I shook out of it, then remembered thinking we'd killed that guy in the last battle both the Autobots and myself had before they left me. I remembered _Prowl_ 's sacrifice... It had been another clone, hadn't it? All that loss... And every 'Con was still alive. Jenna nudged me, and I returned to the present. 'Screamer was gloating as usual, and Jenna glared, activating her helmet.

"That son of a bitch tried to kill me." I placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning at her.

"Calm." I pleaded, and she nodded. We waited for them to leave, but they didn't go away. Suddenly, an explosion went off, and we had our chance. We flew Miko to the platform, but Starscream saw us and walked over, smirking.

" _Miko_ , is it?" He asked. "And who would your friends..?" Starscream stared at me in horror. "Sari Sumdac."

"Miss me, _'Screamer_?" I asked. "I'm back..." Starscream backed away slightly, fear in his optics.

"If you're here, and that's Miko, then who is..?" 'Screamer was looking at Jenna. My friend deactivated her helmet and glared at the 'Con.

"Forgot me?" Jenna asked. "You _killed me_ , remember?" Starscream screamed and backed away. Then, he slowly recomposed himself.

"We're you trying to enter this ship? To call for help, perhaps?" Starscream made the mistake of raising the platform, then rectified it by trying to squash us. Then, Miko leapt onto the collapsed armor that 'Screamed had been wearing. The armor slowly encased her body, and Starscream looked terrified.

"What the matter, _'Screamy_?" Miko asked coyly. "Can't pick on someone your own size?" Then, a Predecon fossil fell from the sky. An optic.

"What do you know?" Starscream asked, surprised. "It does _fetch_." _It_? The Predacon landed on Ultra Magnus' ship, glaring at Miko.

"Scrap." The Japanese girl winced, looking afraid. Miko tried to run, but the dragon landed on her.

"MIKO!" Jenna shouted, but I held her back.

"You'll get torn to shreds! You may be _techno-organic_ , but you're _not immortal_ , Jenna. I think that's the _Apex Armor_! If it is, Miko's in no danger... Though she's gonna be pissed off."

"Go ahead!" Starscream laughed. "Make a wreck out of her, as you no doubt did the _Wreckers_!" Uh-oh.

"THAT'S IT!" Jenna snapped, activating her helmet. "Time to kick some serious _metal-ass_!" I grabbed her arm, trying to stay calm.

"You see _Energon_ on that thing? They're fine. Miko will be fine. You need to remain _calm_ , or you'll lose control of your upgrades like I did." Miko's armored form was engulfed in flames, but then the beast grabbed the fossil and flew off. We watched worriedly as Starscream inspected the armor. I prayed I had been right...

"Even the strongest armor can't protect the _weakest_ of creatures." Starscream sighed. Suddenly, Miko shot up, grabbing him.

"Protected _you_ , didn't it?" Miko got up and threw him away. Jenna looked at me pleadingly.

" _Now_?"

"Now." We flew into the air and instantly took out a Vehicon, Miko taking on 'Screamer and the other one single-handedly... And winning. We just watched as she thrashed them, the Wreckers arriving and watching in shock as well. I clapped.

"You do know that I vanquished Cliffjumper..." Starscream readied his claws. "Don't you?"

"Big whoop." Miko glared. "I snuffed _Harshell_." That made 'Screamer _really_ afraid. I ripped the other Vehicon's helm off, and Starscream fled. "Aw... They got away with the bone."

"Hey..." Wheeljack grinned. "You brought _you A-Game_ , kid. Like a true Wrecker." He seemed happy to be able to punch her in the shoulder without harming her. "All three of you." Jenna and I grinned. "And I wanna remember us just like this... Before the _rust_ sets in." Wheeljack transformed, driving off.

"What?" Miko asked, while Jenna was petrified. "Where's Wheeljack going?" I looked down.

"Solo." Bulkhead replied. Miko just gaped from in the armor.

"Again?"

"'Jackie just broke up the band." Bulkhead sighed. Jenna landed and folded her wings back into her body, her helmet disengaging.

"Well..." Jenna looked down, glaring. "He better not expect me to go after him... So much for _partners_." I reached out, but Jenna shrugged my hand off and went to the platform of the ship. "Let's just go back to Base... I'm tired."

/\/\/\/\

It was a long ride back, and Jenna was pretty quiet. She sat in a corner, hugging her knees and looking down. Miko and I were a bit worried about her.

"Is this how you were when the 'Bots left you?" Miko asked, looking at her. I frowned slightly at that.

' _"NO!" I screamed, looking eight years-old and crying._ '

I winced as I remembered the day they left for real...

' _"What?" I asked. Everyone looked down or away. "You're **kidding** me, right? **Please** , tell me you're kidding."_

 _"Sari..." Bulkhead sighed. "Your government wants us to vanish. To cease to exist. If anyone mentions us or looks for us... We just want you to be_ safe _." I just stared at them in shock._

 _"But, I'm **Cybertronian**! Let me come with you!"_

 _"Sari, we just want you to live a **normal** life..." Optimus frowned slightly. I looked down, a few tears escaping. "That wI'll not work on us, this time." Ratchet wouldn't even look at me._

 _"But..." I looked down. "You guys are **my life**. I don't want to be normal." _

**_/\/\/\/\_**

 _Before they left, Bumblebee scooped me up one last time. I finally broke down, sobbing for the first time since I was little and hugging him as best I could._

 _" **Sari...** " Bumblebee buzzed sadly. I pulled away. " **I'm sorry-** "_

 _"No... I'm **Sari**." I smiled, remembering our first conversation when we met. 'Bee gave the best smile he could. "Do you have to go?"_

 _" **Yeah... I swear on the Allspark that I'll see you again.** "_

 _"You better."'_

"Yeah." I answered coldly. Miko cringed.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Base, and Miko seemed bound and determined to cheer us up. After several joke attempts...

"Let's go _shopping_!" Miko exclaimed. We just groaned. "Come on! You guys haven't been outside of _Base_ or _Jasper_ in  forever! There's a mall just ten miles away!" I rolled my eyes, looking down. "Okay, I know how to get Jenna on my side... A _Hot Topic_ and an art supply store opened right next to each other." Jenna immediately shot to her feet, excited.

"We must go!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We convinced Ratchet to bridge us to the mall after we changed into normal clothes (I had to teach Jenna how to fold her armor in, and she claimed the outfit left over was one she used to wear while she lived on Earth, especially happy about the green hoodie), and I grabbed my dad's credit card.

"It's a great day to be the heiress of a world-famous company." I grinned. We entered the mall and immediately made a beeline to _Hot Topic_.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Miko and I looked at band t-shirts while Jenna looked at _Harry Potter_ and _Doctor Who_ stuff. Miko laughed and shook her head.

"What have you done?" She asked me, eyes wide in faux fear. "You've unleashed the ultimate fangirl on the world." I laughed.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After _Hot Topic_ , we went to the art store, and Jenna purchased several gallons of paint for her art and her paint-bombs. We went to a few more stores, then began walking out, talking and laughing.

"HEY!" We turned back to see a blonde kid surrounded by a bunch of goons walk up to us.

"Great..." Jenna rolled her eyes. "It had to be Vince..." _Vince_?

" _Ice Queen_!" Vince smirked, and Jenna quickly slid on a pair of sunglasses so he wouldn't see the change in her eyes. That was what had her worried? "Where've you been?"

"What's it to you?" Jenna replied, frowning. I quickly decided that I didn't like Vince.

"You vanished!"

"No, I just got a chance to leave Jasper and actually have a _future_. Been at an art academy."

"Then, what are you doing with _Miko_? You  hate each other!"

"Hate me?" Miko asked Jenna, grinning. I heard how they used to hate each other, but when Bulkhead got hurt and Jenna tried to comfort Miko, the two really bonded.

"Nah. Hate me?"

"Nah." I gave a small laugh, and Vince noticed me.

"Whoa... My name is Vince. What's yours?"

"Sari, and I'm TOTALLY not interested in people who mess with my friends." I crossed my arms and glared. "Jenna, Miko, let's go. This asshole isn't worth an iota of our time." We left Vince and his friends gaping and departed via ground bridge at the back of the mall.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We entered to see all of the Autobots smiling and talking, some laughing.

"This is what goes on when we're not around?" Miko asked. "What did we miss this time?" Jenna yelped slightly in surprise as Wheeljack suddenly scooped her up, grinning.

"Did I ever actually say how happy I was that you're alive?"

"Nope... You're kinda scaring me with how happy you are. Someone hand out motor oil? Or is someone on that _Synth-En_ stuff Miko told me about?"

"No... I just realized that I've been a real _Wheeljack-ass_." Jenna and her partner burst out laughing, while Miko talked to Bulkhead and I stood near Bumblebee, smiling.

"We've all faced some demons today." I sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about the past. First, I remembered BlackArachnia and Waspinator, then I remembered..." I frowned.

" _The **upgrade incident**?_ " 'Bee asked, wings drooping. I nodded shakily. " _Sari, it wasn't your fault... If you hadn't done something, that monster would have probably digested me._ "

"I still stabbed you... The pain in your optics and face... I could have killed you that day... I could have lost my best friend."

' _" **Hang on, Sari! I'm coming!** "_

 _"Bumblebee, don't!" I shot out my hand to warn him as he approached and transformed, and the arm-blade lengthened. I stared in horror as it pierced Bumblebee's armor, and he was blasted away._ '

Bumblebee slowly picked me up and hugged me, and I let a few tears fall. I was always so emotional...

" _I'll never leave you ever again, Sari._ " 'Bee promised, and I gave a small smile, looking up.

"Damn straight."

 ** _Aw... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	12. Forgiven? (Unknown)

I fell through time and space, never staying in one place longer than a few moments, waiting for the transwarp energy to run out...

Having been transwarped for the last time and sent to a wasteland, I stumbled through the harsh desert, gripping my injured arm and limping.

I had to find someone who could help me, no matter what allegiance. If the Decepticons found me, I'd get patched up and leave the moment I could. If the Autobots found me...

"Optimus..." I sighed. "Where are you?" I suddenly had an idea. I deactivated my cloaking device and sent out a comm that would alert all Cybertronians within a hundred-mile radius. "This is _BlackArachnia_ , requesting medical assistance and rendezvous. Can anyone out there hear me?" There was no reply. I stopped walking, too weak from Energon loss to continue. "BlackArachnia to anyone, really! I'm not picky. I need help!" No reply, and I fell to my knees. "Please..." I opened my comm one last time, too weak to remain conscious. " _Commander Elita-1_ to all Autobots... Help me..."

Then, I fell into stasis.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I emerged from my slumber on a med-berth. I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my helm. A human in teal and black armor sat on the edge of the berth.

"You're safe." She stated, not even looking, yet knowing I was awake. "This is the Autobot Base." The youth pointed to a recharging Optimus sitting on a crate. "He wouldn't leave your side all night."

"W-what happened?" I asked. The human sighed and disengaged her helmet like the older Sari Sumdac. Another techno-organic.

"I picked up your signal in my comm-link as I flew overhead... I found you and requested a ground-bridge. Optimus came and carried you back, Ratchet fixed you up, and you've been in stasis ever since... I'm _Jenna_ , by the way." The human held out her hand, and I gently shook it. "Sari told me about you."

" _Sari_?" I asked. Jenna nodded. "Why did they help me? I mean... Sure, I asked for and needed it... But I've done terrible things."

"Because, everyone can change and be forgiven... Elita-1." I gave a small smile at my old name.

"I hope so, kid... But there's only one mech who's forgiveness I care about getting..." I looked over at the sleeping Prime, my sparkmate. "Orion Pax."

"He was never mad." I looked back at the human. "He loves you, you know that? He was worried sick when he saw your condition, and we could always tell something was missing from his life. He's such a spoilsport..." I gave a small laugh at that.

"Yeah... He sure got bigger."

" _Upgrades_. Sorta like what happened to me and Sari."

"Why'd he need them?"

"Nearly offlined. Plus, with the whole Darkmount Incident, we needed a certified badass."

"Well, you'll be glad I'm here, kid. I'm certainly-"

"Elita?" We looked over to see Optimus rise to his peds. I slowly stood up and gave a weak smile.

"Hey." I greeted, ready for him to get mad at me. "Long time, no see." Optimus' faceplate broke out in a relieved smile, which shocked me.

"You're online."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Optimus, listen. I know you're mad at me for all I've done, so have at me. I deserve it. Offline me, take me prisoner, whatever..." I looked down. "I'm done." Optimus took my servos gently. I looked up, stunned at the joy in his optics and face.

"You honestly think that I am angry with you? I swear upon the Allspark... Nothing could ever make me hate you."

"I ship it." I heard Jenna mutter under her breath. "Anyway, does this make her an Autobot?"

"Whoa, kid!" I raised my hands. "There's still probably an angry group of Autobots coming for revenge. Optimus may have forgiven me, but the others?" I frowned slightly. "I could never be accepted as one of them."

"I'll vouch." Jenna offered. An orange figure flew over and landed next to her, disengaging her helmet.

"Me, too!"

"Sari?" I asked. "You, out of everyone I've ever met, would want me on the Autobot team?"

"Duh!" Sari rolled her blue eyes. "We get along. I need someone else to talk to who doesn't keep up the _strong-and-silent_ façade, randomly start yelling in Japanese, or _die_." Jenna gave a small laugh at the _die_ thing.

"I'm in!" A young human girl ran up. "I'm Miko! I'm Bulkhead's partner! Hi, Black Arachnia! Or is it Elita-1? Are you part-spider? What are your powers? Do you turn into a spider? Are you gonna join the Autobots?"

"Welcome to living with Miko." Sari grinned slyly. "She asks all the newbies lots of questions. It's how she gets to know people." I sighed and began answering questions.

"You can call me BlackArachnia, or a nickname for that if you can come up with something clever. I don't deserve to be called Elita-1, anymore-" I looked over at Optimus. "Though I know _someone_ will still call me that anyway. Yes, I'm part-spider, and the reason why is a long story. I have two types of venom, one that stuns and one that kills. I can also create webs to swing from or trap opponents in, fire blasts from the two extra legs that shift to my rotator cups, and I have an ability to copy and mimic an aspect of a 'Bot I touch for a short period of time. For an example... Once, I borrowed Bulkhead's strength. Yes, I can change into a spider, kid. And I don't think I'm worthy of being on the Autobot Team, but I'm sure as the Pit not joining up with the Decepticons ever again. Not after all the destruction they have caused and lives they have ruined..." Two young human males, an adult male, and an adult female walked out hesitantly.

"I'm Jack." The oldest of the two young humans stated. "This is Raf, Special Agent Fowler, and my mother, June." I nodded in acknowledgement, making sure to note all of the new names.

"So..." I crossed my arms and sighed, frowning. "How long until the other Autobots come out of hiding and start accusing me of things and attacking me? I just wanna be prepared to point out all my weak points so it goes fast..." Several Autobots came out into the open. I noted each of them, knowing all of them by name. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and... I gasped in horror, stepping away from them and closer to Optimus in fear. My older brother crossed his arms and glared at me. "Ultra Magnus?!"

"Elita." My brother greeted, frowning. "Has my little sister been getting into trouble yet again?"

"I am so offline." I muttered, sighing. "Ah, well. It was a good life. See you in the _obituaries_."

"You have a serious lack of trust." Jenna crossed her arms. "No one's killing anyone on my watch... Unless it's _'Screamer_. He freakin' killed me."

"What?"

"Long story... Let's all calm down and talk this out."

" _You poisoned me!_ " Bumblebee finally exclaimed. " _And flirted a lot! And nearly destroyed all organics with the Key! And mutated Wasp!_ "

"And how do you really feel?" Sari rolled her eyes. "She was desperate and gave you the cure, it's in her nature, she was desperate that time and learned from her mistakes, and Wasp kinda _volunteered_." I grabbed my previously injured arm and looked at Bumblebee apologetically, sighing.

"Listen, _kid_ \- I mean, Bumblebee... You of all Autobots have the right to be mad at me for all of the terrible things I've done." I made my decision. "That's why it's up to you. You alone can decide. You can kill me or cast me out... Or you can find it in your huge, huge spark to forgive a vengeful femme who made all the wrong choices." I closed my optics and waited, making peace with Primus and my past. Could I be forgiven for all my mistakes? A servo suddenly touched my rotator cup. I slowly opened my red optics to see the young Scout.

" _You've really changed?_ " He asked. I nodded. " _Fine, you can join the team, but on one condition... Get a paint-job just a tad less scary._ " I laughed and hugged the taller mech, closing my optics. Little did I know, my Decepticon insignia was slowly fading away...

"Thank you!" I pulled away and smiled, everyone's optics widening slightly. "I swear by the Allspark, you won't regret this!"

"Elita..." Ultra Magnus stared. "Your optics." I looked at a polished sheet of metal to see that my spider optics had turned _blue_ , my insignia gone. There was hope after all...

"Come on!" Jenna and Sari flew up with the help of wings and a jetpack. "You're so lucky that I happen to be an artist... Time for a new look!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The two techno-organicas dragged me to an empty room with a berth. Miko followed, and Arcee and June watched warily from the doorway.

"This can be your room! It's only coincidental that it's right next to Optimus'... It is here that we shall re-awaken an Autobot!"

"Okay..." I smiled. "Let's see what you've got." Jenna consulted Miko and Sari, and they seemed excited by her plans. I saw Jenna grab yellow, green, silver, and light blue paint.

"Close your optics." Jenna instructed. I rolled my optics and closed them.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

About two hours later...

"Open." I opened my optics to see Arcee smiling and holding the sheet of polish metal up. I stared in shock at the new reflection. All of my black features were now green, my dark purple now light blue, my gold now silver, and my red now yellow. I covered my mouth with my servos and smiled, looking at Jenna.

"Thank you." I whispered. The techno-organic grinned.

"No prob." She replied. "It's what you do for a friend."

"For the first time in over a thousand stellar-cycles... I feel like Elita-1, again." I smiled deviously. "Anyone wanna hear a few embarrassing Orion Pax stories?" The kids laughed, Arcee grinned, and I even saw June smile.

"Later." Sari promised. "But first, let's show off your new look and get you an alternate vehicle mode to your spider-mode." I nodded.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I walked out, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"We proudly present..." Miko began, smiling. "ELITA-1!" Everyone turned and looked at me. A few mechs gaped. I gave a nervous wave, smiling.

"Well, I can't get rid of the spider-parts or fangs..." I began. "But, I do believe I look less scary."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We scanned the Internet for a good vehicle mode, and I finally asked Arcee's permission to become a motorcycle. She allowed it, as long as it was t the same model. I finally chose a _2009 Kawasaki ZX14-330_. I transformed, and it was SO much easier than traveling as a spider, though not as fun as traveling by web in a large city. I began participating in training, starting by fighting the rookie and working my way up.

"Don't worry." Smokescreen grinned. "I'll go easy on you." One web later, I walked up to him as he struggled to free himself from the wall and smirked as the techno-organics and Miko laughed, Jack and Raf clapping.

"You're right. That was _easy_." I cooed, then looked up. "Looks like you're up, Bumblebee." The scout got ready, and I decided to actually fight him. He began firing, and I dodged, running forward and ducking behind him, placing a hand on his back. Instant speed! I zipped around, taking out pressure points and sending the scout into the wall. "You okay?" 'Bee gave a thumbs up.

"I'm up." Arcee sighed. I gave a small laugh.

"Good, another _femme_. This might just be a challenge." We engaged in a martial-arts battle, and I borrowed Arcee's arm-blades to join my extra legs, eventually holding all four weapons to her neck cables, forcing her to _yield_. Next, Bulkhead ran up, getting ready.

"You can't fool me." The Wrecker stated, optics narrowed. "I won't let you borrow my strength-" I ran up, borrowed it, and kicked him into a wall. "Again..." I laughed, smiling.

"Here's a tip! Don't talk and fight at the same time unless you can actually manage to focus on two things at once." Wheeljack stepped forward, and I readied for a new fight.

"You're pretty good, femme..." The white and grey Wrecker smirked. "But you should never challenge a Wrecker." I laughed again as he attacked, blocking his blades with my extra legs and smirking deviously.

"Wrecker? You mean you don't know who I am?" I inquired. "There's a reason that Ultra Magnus took over after my little incident... I founded the _Wreckers_!" All went quiet as Wheeljack's eyes widened in shock.

"Aw, scrap." He commented. I took the opportunity to disarm him and cross my arms, spider legs at his neck cables. "I knew the name _Elita-1_ was familiar." Jenna raised her hand.

"So, she's the original Wrecker?" The techno-organic asked. I nodded. "I bow to thee." Jenna bowed. Next, my older brother walked up, wielding the Forge of Solus Prime.

"Aren't siblings supposed to get along?" I asked. Ultra Magnus frowned slightly, his grip on the relic tightening. "I'm only joking, _Maggie_."

" _Maggie_?" Sari asked, then the humans/techno-organics began laughing pretty hard.

"What?" I asked. Jenna looked up, weak from laughter.

"On Earth, _Maggie_ is short for _Margaret_ , _Margery_ , or _Marguerite_. All of which are _girl_ names." The artist replied. That just peeved my brother off even more. He yelled and charged, and I backflipped away. He swung the Forge at me, and I blocked it with my spider legs. I honestly freaked.

"Are you trying to offline me?!" I asked, alarmed. My brother glared at me, while the others stared.

"Just trying to make the training more realistic, _sister_!" Ultra Magnus stated. I yelled and dodged another swing, and something clicked. I spun and kicked my brother's legs out, the Forge falling from his servos and into mine. I raised the Forge, wild and panicked from fear, ready to strike... Then, I calmed myself, lowering the weapon. I offered a servo, pulling my brother to his peds. I glared, handing the Forge over.

"Pull anything like that again, and I won't hesitate, _brother_."

"You've grown to be a skilled fighter, Elita-1."

"Nah. You've just gone soft on me, _Maggie_."

 ** _Okay, so I altered canon and made Elita-1 a Wrecker. Not like I didn't already screw shit up to the MAX... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	13. Breaking Point (Jenna)

I stood on the landing strip, Sari next to me. Both of us were posed to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Ready?" Miko asked, holding a checkered flag. The Autobots and other humans watched from the sidelines. We techno-organics nodded.

"I was protorormed ready." Sari chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hope you're hungry, because you're gonna eat my dust!"

"Go, _Jenna_!" Wheeljack shouted. Bulkhead scoffed.

"You're really taking sides, 'Jackie? They're both _Wreckers_."

"Only one's my partner."

"Fine... TAKE HER DOWN, _SARI_!" We got ready to fly with all we had and engaged our helmets.

"Here's how it goes." Miko stated. "This is a training exercise, just to see which of you would make a better spy or scout if need be. You need to be fast, and you need to be agile. You will run to the end of the track, take off, do a lap around the warehouses, and touch back down. Use whatever upgrades you want. On your mark... Get set... GO!" We started running, using our rocket skates to zip to the end of the tarmac. Sari activated her jetpack, and I spread my wings, taking off. We flew evenly matched, but I began to tire from the effort of flapping my wings at that speed. Sari laughed.

"All talk, no action!" She crowed. Then, I blasted past her and touched down, winning. Sari sighed and landed. "Scrap... I guess I sorta set myself up for that one, huh?"

"Yep." I gave her a high-five. "Next time, right?"

"Yeah."

 **/\/\/\/\**

Later, the two of us, plus the Wreckers and Smokescreen, went to scope out a captured mine. We finally came to a crossroads. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, BlackArachnia/Elita-1, and Sari went one way. Myself, Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack went the other way. I sat on Wheeljack's rotator cup, thinking off all that had happened to me...

"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked. "You okay?" I nodded.

"It's just..." I gave a small, half-hearted laugh. "A year ago, I was pretty much a normal human girl going to high school with her older brother. Now, I'm some sort of hero, my best friends are aliens/part-alien/outcasts, I've traveled in space, I've learned that I'm a _techno-organic_... It's a bit difficult to process when you have the time to think." 'Jackie sighed.

"No one could have planned any of this, Jenna..." The Wrecker stated. "I had no idea a stellar-cycle ago that a human kid would become my partner, and my best friend." I smiled.

"Love you, too, partner."

 **/\/\/\/\**

We arrived at a cavern, and we saw several stasis pods with growing Predacons in them. After we chased Shockwave off and Ultra Magnus and 'Jackie looked around, a strange feeling came over me.

"That's weird..." I followed some sort of tug in my spark and walked up to a container. Inside, there was a turquoise and black winged-wolf. "Whoa..." The creature's optics brightened. "You can hear me?"

 ** _*Yes...*_** A female voice stated in my processor. _ ***Please, do not hurt me like the** one-eyed creator **.***_

"You mean _Shockwave_? He's been hurting all of you?"

 _ ***Just me, and my** sister **...***_ The wolf nodded to a gold and yellow winged-lioness Predacon next to her. **_*He did not like what we said when he told us we would be hunting and destroying the Autobots.*_**

"What did you say?" I noticed the color of the lion and the wolf's optics... Autobot blue. A label on the pods said: _Failure- To Be Destroyed_.

 _ ***We asked a question...** Why? *****_ I slowly placed my hand on the glass. Wheeljack noticed.

"Jenna?"

"We have to help these two Predacons, 'Jackie..." I stated. "They're not like the others." Wheeljack immediately tried to protest.

"Help them?! They're _Predacons_! They're _monsters_!"

"Look, it's either we help them, or I swear to God I'll leave the team! They're living creatures! I won't just abandon them like this!"

"You always had such a strong personality, kid... Fine."

 **/\/\/\/\**

Wheeljack set to work freeing the two, and I made my case to Ultra Magnus. He agreed that the two deserved a chance at life. The two Predacons were freed, and the giant she-wolf walked up and nuzzled my shoulder.

 ** _*Thank you.*_** She stated in my mind. **_*As long as my spark pulses, I shall never let you come to harm.*_**

"Do you have a name?"

 ** _*I do not.*_**

"Hmm... I'll call you Arctic."

 ** _*Thank you... As for my sister?*_**

"I think I'll let _Sari_ name her." We readied to blow up the other Predacons. "It's a shame that they can't change like you two did."

 ** _*Yes... But this is the way it must be, young friend.*_**

 **/\/\/\/\**

We fled as the explosion went off, me riding on Arctic's back. We escaped the explosion, only to encounter a giant orange mech with rage-filled yellow optics.

 ** _*Our predecessor.*_** I gulped.

"Nice _dragon_..." I tried. The original Predacon noticed my two... _Predabots_. His optics widened, then narrowed. "Good dragon?"

"Why are the only remnants of my brethren among the Autobot scum and that freak of nature?!"

 ** _*We were never your brethren.*_** The winged-lioness spoke up, glaring. ** _*Leave now, or we shall be forced to destroy you.*_**

"Are they talking?" Wheeljack asked, in his 'Bot mode. I nodded. "You can hear them?"

"It's like how I can understand _'Bee_... This is so awesome."

"Fine..." The Predacon glared. "But know that the next time we meet, I shall remove your sparks."

"Over my cold, dead body." I stated, frowning. "Leave." The Predacon left, and we escaped bthe mine.

 **/\/\/\/\**

We entered the ground-bridge, and the other Autobots all freaked.

"CALM! These are friends!" I pleaded, raising my hands. Sari's eyes widened at the sight of the lion.

"Whoa... Cool." Then, Sari's eyes glazed over. The lioness padded over, its tail wagging slightly. "Okay, weird. Did we just have a conversation?"

 ** _*My sister has now chosen her charge.*_** Arctic informed me. ** _*She now requests a name.*_** Sari slowly reached out and touched the lioness' muzzle, smiling.

"Okay... I'm gonna call you _Goldstrike_. Is that okay?" The lioness nuzzled Sari, making her laugh. Slowly, the Predabots were accepted. Our family was slowly growing bigger.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Then, one night, I had a strange dream. A nightmare.

' _An electric guitar note played, and Megatron's laugh was heard in an echoing blare. I stood on a glowing white floor in an otherwise black oblivion. I was getting scared, when..._

 _"Oh, 'Jackie!" I sighed in relief, running up to my partner as he faced away. "What is this place? How did we get here?" No reply. "Wheeljack?" Another guitar note played. Wheeljack drew his swords. I backed away. "'Jackie, what's happening? I don't understand!"_

 _" **The techno-organic must be destroyed.** " Wheeljack stated blandly, turning to me with glowing red optics. I screamed and backed away, barely dodging a strike. Megatron's laughter filled the abyss as Wheeljack attacked once more._

 _"One of you will destroy the other." The warlord promised. "Just as the **Scout** destroyed the **Key-Bearer**." I saw Bumblebee looking down at the crushed form of Sari, his normally bright blue optics sorrowful. Then, they turned a hateful red. Sari's corpse was crushed in his black servos. "When Wheeljack destroys you, **little artist** , I shall awaken him so he may see his good work and scream before I permanently take control of his processor."_

 _"Wheeljack, stop!" I begged. A blade sliced my face. "Wheeljack!" A blade slashed my arm. "'JACKIE!" I looked up as the blades fell._ '

I woke in a cold sweat, my eyes wide in horror. My armor had engaged in my panic. I failed to choke back a scream, and Jack ran into my room.

"Jenna?!" My older brother asked, running over. I crushed him in a hug, eyes shut and tears racing down my face. "Jenna, what happened?"

"I don't wanna die!" I sobbed. "I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Jack held me close and rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down.

"Nothing will hurt you ever again. Not while I'm here, little sis... What did you see?" Jack asked quietly. I looked up and shakily explained the nightmare. "That bad?"

"I-it was awful..." I shook like a leaf. "'Bee killed Sari, and Wheeljack..." I began sobbing again.

"Maybe you can call him really quick." Jack suggested. "Just to assure yourself that it was all a dream."

"No... I'd look weak, pathetic. I'm a Wrecker. I can't-"

"Jenna, he's your friend. Your partner. He won't think you're weak because you had a nightmare."

"You don't know 'Jackie." I hugged my knees and looked away. "He thinks I'm _indestructible_ , and I want him to. I don't want him to think I'm some fragile piece of ice that he has to protect... I can't let him see me like this... Go back to bed, Jack. I wanna be alone."

"Jenna, you're not _invincible_." Jack frowned. "You're _breaking_ , and if you don't accept it and let others help you... You're gonna die."

"LEAVE!" I snapped, and Jack left. I let my tears out, trying to let all of my frustration vent. It wasn't working. I finally opened my commlink. "Wheeljack, are you there? I need to talk to you." No reply. "'Jackie, it's Jenna. You there?" Nothing. Then, there was a scream of pain. My eyes widened in shock. "WHEELJACK?!"

 **/\/\/\/\**

I escaped through my window and engaged my wings, flying to Unit E. I snuck in and went to Wheeljack's room. I went through the human door and found Wheeljack yelling in his recharge, his faceplate contorted in expressions of fear, rage, and sorrow. I gasped, running up to the berth.

"'Jackie, wake up!"

"No... No..."

"WHEELJACK!" I shouted. Wheeljack cried out as his optics shot open, and he fell off his berth. I ran over as he sat up shakily, panic in his optics. I slowed my approach and walked hesitantly. "'Jackie?" My partner shook out of his trance and looked at me.

"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked, trying to make it look like nothing happened. "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your commlink, so I came to see what was up, because... You _screamed_." I replied shakily. "And when I got here... What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Wheeljack, I'm your _partner_. I have a right to know why you were screaming in your recharge."

"Fine, Jenna! You wanna know?! I saw you die in Darkmount, and then I saw myself kill you! Happy, _partner_?!" Wheeljack snapped, and I backed away. The rage in his optics left, replaced with regret. "Kid, I-"

"It's fine..." I sighed. "I had a nightmare, too."

" _Nightmare_?"

"Bad dream. A _dream_ is when your unconscious mind summons images from your subconscious. Sometimes memories, others fantasies. We call the darker manifestations _nightmares_. They can be our most horrible experiences or our greatest fears." I explained. "Tonight, I saw..." I paused. How could I tell Wheeljack what I saw?

"Jenna?"

"I saw Bumblebee kill Sari... And I saw you kill me."

"What?"

"It was a dark oblivion, the only light coming from the ground. There was a noise, like a guitar being played. And Megatron was laughing... I saw you and ran up, but you turned to me with red optics." I began shakily, and Wheeljack looked horrified. "Megatron said that one of us would have to kill the other, and I saw Bumblebee crush Sari's body. Then, he ordered you to kill me. I kept dodging your swords, trying my damnedest to wake you up, but..."

"Jenna... That was the exact same dream I had." Wheeljack looked ready to fall into stasis. I gripped the sides of my head and fell to my knees.

"No, no, no, no, no... Please tell me you're joking... Please say that was one of your jokes... Just laugh, do anything... This can't be real..."

"Kid, you okay? Remember the _Wrecker Facts_ , and count to f-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" I snapped, getting up and glaring. "I don't think I can do this anymore! I'm _unraveling_ , going _crazy_ , all because you keep telling me to suck it up and deal with my emotions like they're not there! I may not be fully _human_ , but I can still break down like a freakin' human being! You just told me that you had the same dream as me, a dream in which you _killed me_! So, if you don't mind, I'M GONNA _PANIC_!"

"You think this isn't hard on me, too?! But I'm a Wrecker, and-"

"A Wrecker?! A _WRECKER_?! You're seriously saying that right now?! You don't get it! All this pent-up emotion is killing me, Wheeljack! All of this damn ' _Wrecker Pride_ ' is killing me! I've been dragged into an alien war, captured, tortured, and given a power that I'm not sure I can control! I can't just suck it up anymore, and if you can't handle that, then you can GO TO HELL!" My upgrades activated, and my blue eyes glowed. I gasped, realizing what I'd done. "No..."

"Jenna-"

"Stay back!" I turned away, trying and to regain control. "I'm done, Wheeljack. I quit."

" _Quit_?"

"Before you object or call me a _coward_ , know I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it because if I don't get some distance between myself and all this stress, I'm gonna end up hurting someone... I don't want it to be _you_."

"Kid..." Wheeljack's voice quit. I didn't look back as I walked away, looking down at the floor.

 **/\/\/\/\**

I left Base and walked down the road to Jasper.

"Some difference I made, _Primus_." I glared at my feet. "A difference between life and death... I'm a _monster_." I didn't belong on the side of good, and to go to the side of evil would be to betray everyone I had strived to protect. I focused on my upgrades and finally managed to deactivate them, my eyes fading to a calmer electric blue. I kept walking, when suddenly, I heard an engine. I looked back to see Wheeljack drive up next to me in his vehicle mode.

"Need a lift?"

"If I didn't want to walk, I'd be _flying_. Go away."

"Is that how _Jenna Darby_ greets her partner?"

"What _partner_?"

"Jenna, please. I-"

"Don't, Wheeljack. There's nothing you could say to convince me to come back to _Team Prime_. I'm too dangerous to keep around, 'Jackie... So either let me go, or scrap me."

"Listen!" Wheeljack transformed. "I don't know what has you in this _funk_ , but I'm not liking this side of you!"

"It's a good thing that you won't have to get used to it, then!" I sped up my walk, hugging myself and gritting my teeth. I would not lose control. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"You say that the stress is killing you, but isolating yourself from the world will do just that, Jenna!"

"At least I won't take anyone with me! Just go!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well, it's too late!" I kept on walking, when...

"You think I'd abandon you, now?" 'Jackie asked softly. I stopped in my tracks. Son of a bitch. He was using my own words against me. "If it's one thing I've learned from you in the last few months, it's that Wreckers gotta stick together. I'm getting you out of this." Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't... I looked back, and Wheeljack gave his usual smirk. "There's my _Snow Queen_." I turned around and ran over, Wheeljack picking me up and me hugging him as best I could. I finally let a few tears fall. "It's okay... I know it's hard, Jenna... You've been through a lot, but you're still a kid. I'm sorry."

"I didn't want you to think I was just a kid, _'Jackie_..." I closed my eyes. "I didn't want to look like I was _weak_... I didn't wanna let you down."

"Hey..." I looked up as Wheeljack gave a small grin. "You could never let me down, partner. No matter what happens, you'll always be my partner, my friend. You don't have to hide anything from me, _Snow Queen_. And I'll never hide anything from you. Promise."

"But, what if what we saw happens? What if I lose control? Wheeljack... Both of us have the terrible probability of killing the other."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you lose control, and I'm not getting myself brainwashed by 'Cons. Trust me, Jenna. It's gonna be alright."

"Okay... I just realized how much of a _pessimist_ I am."

"Eh. Don't worry. We'll fix that with time and luck."

" _Smart-ass_."

"It's a gift."

"Using my own words against me, huh?" I laughed, and Wheeljack smiled deviously, lifting me up to his rotator cup. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I hate you, too."

 _ **Uh-oh. That vision reminds me of a certain Christmas Special from **TFA **... Okay, clarification: I always thought that at least one Predacon could be good. Sue me. I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc! Thanks!**_


	14. Karaoke & Memories (Arcee)

Jenna crossed her arms, glaring at Sari and Miko.

"No."

"Please, Jenna?" Miko asked. "It's _Girl's Night_! You have to!"

"No!"

"Jenna, we all did it!" Sari exclaimed. "It's only three."

"I don't sing!" Jenna snapped. The girls had been arguing for over an hour while Elita, June, and I had watched in amusement. Goldstrike and Arctic were in recharge in a corner. "To Hell with _Karaoke_ and _Girl's Night_!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" June shouted. The teen recoiled. "Three songs, or you're grounded!"

"Mom..!"

"You heard her." Elita grinned. "If I had to sing, so do you." Jenna sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine. But if any of you record me singing and send it to Wheeljack, I will hunt you down and gut you."

"Pick one." Sari smirked. Jenna glared venomously.

" _Fight Song_." She spat. "And in case you couldn't already tell, I hate you!" Sari laughed.

" _Fight Song_ it is, O livid one." The song began, and Jenna took the microphone, taking a deep breath before beginning to sing.

" ** _Like a small boat,_**

 ** _On the ocean..._**

 ** _Sending big waves_**

 ** _Into motion..._**

 ** _Like how a single word_**

 ** _Can make a heart open..._**

 ** _I might only have one match,_**

 ** _But I can make an explosion..._** " As the music and Jenna's voice picked up, we stared.

" ** _And all those things I didn't say?!_**

 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain!_**

 ** _I will scream them loud tonight!_**

 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?!_** " The techno-organic shocked us with the power of her singing voice.

" ** _This is my fight song!_**

 ** _Take back my life song!_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song!_**

 ** _My power's turned on!_**

 ** _Starting right now, I'll be strong!_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song,_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_** " Miko began cheering, with Sari and June clapping. Elita and I smiled, not noticing the other Autobots and the male humans staring in shock from the doorway. Wheeljack just gaped.

" ** _Losing friends, and I'm chasing sleep..._**

 ** _Everybody's worried about me..._**

 ** _In too deep,_**

 ** _Say I'm in too deep..._**

 ** _And it's been two years,_**

 ** _I miss my home..._**

 ** _But there's a fire burning in my bones..._**

 ** _Still believe?_**

 ** _Yeah, I still believe..._** " The techno-organic let a carefree smirk show as she sang. Jack, Fowler, and Raf were clapping, Jack smiling.

" ** _And all those things I didn't say?!_**

 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain!_**

 ** _I will scream them loud tonight!_**

 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?!_**

 ** _This is my fight song!_**

 ** _Take back my life song!_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song!_**

 ** _My power's turned on!_**

 ** _Starting right now, I'll be strong!_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song,_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_**

 ** _A lot of fight left in me!_**

 ** _Like a small boat_**

 ** _On the ocean..._**

 ** _Sending big waves_**

 ** _Into motion..._**

 ** _Like how a single word_**

 ** _Can make a heart open..._**

 ** _I might only have one match,_**

 ** _But I can make an explosion..._** " Jenna finally looked like a natural with the microphone.

" ** _This is my fight song!_**

 ** _Take back my life song!_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song!_**

 ** _My power's turned on!_**

 ** _Starting right now, I'll be strong!_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song,_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_**

 ** _No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_** " We clapped and cheered as Jenna gave a bow. "Weren't expecting that, now were you?"

"You're amazing!" Miko shouted. "What next?!"

" _Stronger_." Jenna replied calmly. We all watched as Sari started the music, and Jenna smirked.

" ** _You know the bed feels warmer,_**

 ** _Sleeping here alone..._**

 ** _You know I dream in color,_**

 ** _And do the things I want..._**

 ** _You think you got the best of me?_**

 ** _Think you had the last laugh?_**

 ** _Bet you think that everything good is gone..._**

 ** _Think you left me broken down?_**

 ** _Think that I'd come running back?_**

 ** _Baby, you don't know me,_**

 ** _'Cause you're dead wrong!_** " Jenna laughed out loud.

" ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

 ** _Footsteps even lighter!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_**

 ** _Just me, myself, and I!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_** " The Autobots behind us kept staring, while Elita and I smiled. June accidentally let out a _woohoo_ and blushed feverishly. Fowler and the boys were grinning. Sari and Miko danced, mouthing the words.

" ** _You heard that I was starting over with someone new..._**

 ** _But told you I was moving on over you..._**

 ** _You didn't think that I'd come back,_**

 ** _I'd come back swinging..._**

 ** _You try to break me..._** " I could tell Jenna thought of her near-death at Starscream's claws and revival as she sang. She thought of revenge.

" ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

 ** _Footsteps even lighter!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_**

 ** _Just me, myself, and I!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_** " Jenna smiled sadly as she sang the next few lines.

" ** _Thanks to you, I got a new thing started..._**

 ** _Thanks to you, I'm not a broken hearted..._**

 ** _Thanks to you, I'm finally thinking 'bout me..._**

 ** _You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning..._**

 ** _In the end..._** " I realized Jenna was thinking of the day Wheeljack offered to take her along.

" ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

 ** _Footsteps even lighter!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_**

 ** _Just me, myself, and I!_**

 ** _Just me, myself, and I!_**

 ** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_**

 ** _Stand a little taller!_**

 ** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone..._** " Jenna bowed, and Sari ran up to her.

"What's your last song, O underestimated one?"

"Hmm... I wanna do _This Will Be the Day_."

"Huh?"

"Sung by Casey Lee Williams. Look it up, peasant." Sari played a song, and Jenna grinned.

" ** _They see you as small and helpless,_**

 ** _They see you as just a child..._**

 ** _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!_** " Okay, I saw why she liked this song.

" ** _Prepare for your greatest moments,_**

 ** _Prepare for your finest hour!_**

 ** _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!_**

 ** _We are lightning,_**

 ** _Straying from the thunder!_**

 ** _Miracles of ancient wonder!_** " Yep, I could definitely see it.

" ** _This will be the day we've waited for!_**

 ** _This will be the day we open up the door..._**

 ** _I don't wanna hear your absolution!_**

 ** _Hope you're ready for a revolution!_**

 ** _Welcome to a world of new solutions!_**

 ** _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution..._**

 ** _In time, your heart will open minds!_**

 ** _A story will be told!_**

 ** _And victory is in a simple soul!_** " How was she hitting the high-notes?!

" ** _Your world needs a great defender..._**

 ** _Your world's in the way of harm..._**

 ** _You want a romantic life, a fairytale that's full of charm!_**

 ** _Beware that the light is fading!_**

 ** _Beware if the dark returns!_**

 ** _This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn!_** " And back to dying...

" ** _Legends scatter..._**

 ** _Day and night will sever!_**

 ** _Hope and peace are lost forever!_**

 ** _This will be the day we've waited for!_**

 ** _We are lightning..._**

 ** _Welcome to a world of new solutions.._** ** _!_** " What humans were writing these songs?!

" ** _This will be the day we've waited for!_**

 ** _This will be the day we open up the door..._**

 ** _I don't wanna hear your absolution!_**

 ** _Hope you're ready for a revolution!_**

 ** _Welcome to a world of new solutions!_**

 ** _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution..._**

 ** _In time, your heart will open minds!_**

 ** _A story will be told!_**

 ** _and victory is in a simple soul!_** " Jenna spread her dragon wings and bowed. We clapped and cheered. Jenna slowly noticed everyone who had been watching and turned red with embarrassment.

I almost felt bad...

Almost.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing like that?!" June asked, smiling. Jenna tensed up.

"Stage fright." Miko stated. "Our girl can fight off an army of Zombie 'Cons and outrun cops, but set her on stage with a microphone..."

"Instant statue." Sari finished. Jenna looked down. "I'm signing you up for _the Voice._ "

"What?!" Jenna asked, looking up. "No! I would rather die!"

"Really?" I asked, unamused. We all burst out laughing.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

' _"You made that for Cliff?" I asked quietly, and Jenna nodded. "Well... Let's see it, then." The girl held the bomb up for me to take._

 _"You can set it off. Throw it towards the center of the wall." I took the small object, then threw it. The bomb went off, and when the dust cleared, all we could do was stare. "I totally did not do that on purpose." On the wall, there was a sort of artsy image of all the Autobots, including Cliff. The black was in the Autobot Symbol behind us, and in the shadow under the Cliff's peds. "Is that Cliffjumper?"_

 _"Y-yes." I stared in disbelief. "How is this possible?"_

 _"They say those we love never leave us. I think Cliffjumper's spirit is being a major troll." I managed a laugh at that._

 _"Come on, kid. Let's make sure Miko doesn't drive your brother crazy."_ '

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

I gave a small smile. That techno-organic had changed greatly in the year since we met.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

' _"Wheeljack!" I drove up and transformed, seeing the human in his servo. "Is she hurt?!" Wheeljack shook his helm, obviously shocked._

 _"Conducting high amounts of static electricity, but alright... You should see the other guy." I noticed a fallen Decepticon, and my optics widened._

 _"Not a mark... What happened? How'd you save her?"_

 _" **Save** me?" Jenna scoffed. "He was the  distraction while I pulled out my taser and made that 'Con **my bitch**." I just stared at her._

 _" **You** did  this?!" I asked. Jenna held her taser up, and sparks flew._

 _"Don't underestimate her..." Wheeljack warned, then stabbed the 'Con in the spark just to be sure. "That guy learned why the hard way."_ '

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

It had been a lot quieter at Base after she left. I honestly missed the human girl. She was a good listener.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

' _"Miko? Jenna?" I knelt down, worried about the girls. "You okay?"_

 _"They're fine." Wheeljack stated. "The kids are **pros**!"_

 _"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped. "I mean, look at Jenna! Where did all those bruises come from?!"_

 _"I'm fine, **'Cee**." Jenna grinned. "Just another day at the office."_ '

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"Did you really have to pick a song from an anime?" Miko asked. Jenna shrugged, smiling.

"What can I say? I love _RWBY_."

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

' _"Where is my little sister?!"_

 _"Jack..." Wheeljack looked down, clenching his fists. "She's the only reason I escaped Darkmount. Threw a paint-bomb right in 'Screamer's face. I couldn't stop him, it happened too fast... She's gone, Jack." All went silent. I was frozen, mouth and optics wide in horror. Jack's face was an oblivion. The techno-organic whose name was a mystery ran up and hugged Jack._

 _"I am most definitely not dead!" The helmet disengaged to reveal Jenna, and her older brother hugged her. We all stared._

 _"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked. "You can't possibly be here! I saw you die!" Jenna turned and smirked, crossing her arms and laughing. I noticed that her eyes were a bright blue._

 _"You honestly think someone as awesome as me could drop dead that easily, **'Jackie**?" Jenna asked. "Someone above was looking out for me."_ '

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

Jenna looked at Wheeljack.

"Too many entities?"

"You said it."

"Wanna race?"

"You're on." Wheeljack transformed and took off, Jenna spreading her wings and rocketing after him.

"Those two are trouble..." Ratchet muttered. I laughed.

"Isn't every Wrecker?"

 _ **And we're back in business! I only own my OC! I don't own** Fight Song **,** Stronger **,** This Will be the Day **(which I obviously used in honor of my** RWBY **fanfics),** TFA **, or** TFP **. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	15. Christmas With the Outcasts (Wheeljack)

After our race (which I still think she cheated in), Jenna and I started talking. I had a question...

"Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing like that?"

"I..." Jenna paced around the tarmac. "I guess I just didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. I was an illegal artist and a nerd. I didn't need singing putting me on the map... You thought I was that good?"

"Encore?"

"Only for you, okay? And if you film me singing-"

"I know, I know... They'll never find the body."

"That's right, Wheeljack-ass..." Jenna took a deep breath.

" ** _I don't know if You can hear me,_**

 ** _Or if You're even there._**

 ** _I don't know if You would listen_**

 ** _To a gypsy's prayer._**

 ** _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,_**

 ** _I shouldn't speak to You._**

 ** _Still, I see Your face and wonder..._**

 ** _Were You once an outcast, too?_** " My partner began. Meanwhile, behind us, everyone poked their helms/heads out out of the warehouse doors.

" ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Hungry from birth._**

 ** _Show them the mercy_**

 ** _They don't find on Earth._**

 ** _God, help my people,_**

 ** _We look to You, still._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Or nobody will..._** " Suddenly, from behind us, Sari and the humans sang a verse. My partner blushed feverishly.

She really hated an audience.

" ** _I ask for wealth!_**

 ** _I ask for fame!_**

 ** _I ask for glory to shine on my name!_**

 ** _I ask for love I can possess!_**

 ** _I ask for God and His angels to bless me!_** " When they finished, Jenna sighed and continued.

" ** _I ask for nothing,_**

 ** _I can get by._**

 ** _But I know so many_**

 ** _Less lucky than I._**

 ** _Please help my people,_**

 ** _The poor and downtrod._**

 ** _I thought we all were_**

 ** _The children of God._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Children of God!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I don't know if You can hear me,_**

 ** _Or if You're even there._**

 ** _I don't know if You would listen_**

 ** _To a gypsy's prayer._**

 ** _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,_**

 ** _I shouldn't speak to You._**

 ** _Still, I see Your face and wonder..._**

 ** _Were You once an outcast, too?_**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Hungry from birth._**

 ** _Show them the mercy_**

 ** _They don't find on Earth._**

 ** _God, help my people,_**

 ** _They look to You, still._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Or nobody will._** " Jenna sang, and Sari took a small solo.

" ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Hungry from birth._**

 ** _Show them the mercy_**

 ** _They don't find on Earth._** " The other humans sang another verse.

" ** _I ask for wealth!_**

 ** _I ask for fame!_**

 ** _I ask for glory to shine on my name!_**

 ** _I ask for love I can possess!_**

 ** _I ask for God and His angels to bless me!_** " My partner began again.

" ** _I ask for nothing,_**

 ** _I can get by._**

 ** _But I know so many_**

 ** _Less lucky than I._**

 ** _Please help my people,_**

 ** _The poor and downtrod._**

 ** _I thought we all were_**

 ** _The children of God._** "

" ** _God, help the outcasts._** " Sari smiled as she sang a verse.

" ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Children of God._** " Jenna started to smile as she sang.

" ** _Children of God._** " Sari sang. I saw a smile on Optimus' face.

" ** _Children of God._** " Sari and Jenna sang together, then Jenna sang the grand finale.

" ** _I don't know if You can hear me,_**

 ** _Or if You're even there._**

 ** _I don't know if You will listen_**

 ** _To a humble prayer._**

 ** _They tell me I am just an outcast,_**

 ** _I shouldn't speak to You._**

 ** _Still, I see Your face and wonder..._**

 ** _Were You once an outcast, too?_**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Hungry from birth._**

 ** _Show them the mercy_**

 ** _They don't find on Earth._**

 ** _The lost and forgotten,_**

 ** _They look to you, still._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _Or nobody will._**

 ** _I ask for nothing,_**

 ** _I can get by._**

 ** _But I know so many_**

 ** _Less lucky than I._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _The poor and downtrod._**

 ** _I thought we all were_**

 ** _Children of God._**

 ** _I don't know if there's a reason_**

 ** _Why some are blessed, some not._**

 ** _Why the few you seem to favor,_**

 ** _They fear us, flee us, try not to see us._**

 ** _God, help the outcasts,_**

 ** _The tired, the torn,_**

 ** _Seeking an answer To why they were born._**

 ** _Winds of misfortune_**

 ** _Have blown them about._**

 ** _You made the outcasts,_**

 ** _Don't cast them out._**

 ** _The poor and unlucky,_**

 ** _The weak and the odd._**

 ** _I thought we all were_**

 ** _The children of God..._** " Jenna bowed as she finished, and then immediately flew off.

"That is a severe case of stage fright." Raf commented. I just nodded.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, June dragged Jack and Jenna into base with several boxes, smiling brightly as she went.

"It's time to introduce you to a great Earth tradition." June explained. "It is December twenty-third, which means two days until Christmas!"

"What-mas?" I asked. Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-1, the Predabots, and Smokescreen also looked confused by this.

"Christmas." Jenna began. "It's a holdiday, or celebration, invented by the Catholic religion. It's said to be the date of the birth of Jesus Christ, the Son of God. It's celebrated all around the world, and to celebrate Christmas, you exchange gifts and appreciate others. There's also the tale of Saint Nicholas (or Santa Claus), a spirit who travels around, delivering presents. So, we're gonna put up Christmas decorations and celebrate like the big, goofy family we are." Sari seemed uneasy.

"I don't know, Jenna." The other techno-organic frowned. "My last Christmas with the 'Bots didn't go so well. I can't shake this feeling..."

"It'll be fine." June promised her. "Just watch out for the mistletoe in every doorway."

"The what?" Arcee asked. Jenna started laughing.

"All females beware..." The teen smirked evilly. "If you are caught under the mistletoe with someone of the male gender (who isn't related to you), you two have to kiss. I will be watching..." Jenna held up a small plant. "So... Constant vigilance."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The humans began hanging decorations around Base.

Jenna and Sari flew around, hanging colored lights and that fraggin' mistletoe.

Arcee and Elita stayed towards the center of the room, just to be safe.

Then, they dragged in a large pine tree, stringing it with lights and hanging decorations.

"Optimus!" Miko shouted, holding up the last decoration. "Wanna put the star on top of the tree?"

Optimus sighed and placed the last decoration on the tree.

I was watching my partner and Raf hook up a bunch of cables, and Jenna took the last two in her hands, positioning to connect them.

"You sure I won't explode?" Jenna asked worriedly. Raf just shrugged, making me frown.

"Thirty-percent."

"Good enough." Jenna slammed the two cables together, and all of the lights around Base lit up. "Now, that's fancy-shmancy... A-HAH!" Jenna pointed.

Jack and Miko were stuck under the mistletoe, and they looked mortified.

Everyone looked at them.

"Rules are rules." Arcee crossed her arms, and Bulkhead just gaped.

"No way! Miko's just a kid. She shouldn't have to."

"Miko, you really don't have to." Jack tried, making the girl frown slightly. "I mean, it's just-"

"Shut up, Jackson." Miko grabbed the boy by the collar and kissed him. Jenna and Sari cheered in victory.

"I shipped it!" Jenna shouted. "Yes!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next night, there was what June called a Christmas miracle. As some music played, Arctic and Goldstrike began moving along, when all of the sudden, they transformed into femmes.

"Whoa!" Miko exclaimed. All of us were shocked.

"Cool..." Arctic grinned. The femme was silver, with teal, black, and turquoise armor. The black covered most over her frame, save her clawed servos, peds, and everything above her neck cables. Over that, there were turquoise elbow, knee, and rotator cup pads (which looked like her wolf paws), along with a turquoise breastplate, turquoise battle skirt, and turquoise boots. Her helm was like Arcee's but turquoise and teal instead of blue and pink, and it had her wolf ears folded on the sides. Her faceplate was round like Arachnid's, but younger and kinder. She had small fangs, and she had a wolf tail, along with her black, silver, and turquoise wings folded on her back.

"I'll say." Goldstrike grinned slyly. This femme was golden underneath bronze, orange, and yellow armor much like Arctic's. The bronze covered most over her frame, save her clawed servos, peds, and everything over her neck cables. Over that, there were orange elbow, knee, and rotator cup pads (which looked like her lion paws), along with an orange breastplate, orange battle skirt, and orange boots. Her helm was like Arcee's but orange and yellow instead of blue and pink, and it had her lion ears folded on the sides. Her faceplate was identical in form to Arctic's. She had small fangs, and she had a lion tail, along with her bronze, gold, and orange wings folded neatly on her back. "So..."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The two Predabots exclaimed, smiling. I just shook my helm and laughed slightly.

"Nothing surprises me anymore."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As the music played, Arctic held out a servo in a challenge, smirking at me.

"Wanna dance, Wrecker?" The Predabot asked. I rolled my optics and began dancing with her.

I noticed Optimus dancing with Elita, Bumblebee with Arcee, Smokescreen with Goldstrike, Jack with Miko, and June with Fowler. The others were alone.

Jenna and Sari stood by a bowl of punch. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus stood behind them.

"Hiding by the punch-bowl, I see?" Jenna asked. Sari nodded, and Jenna held her glass out. "To the socially-awkward." Sari grinned and clinked her glass against Jenna's.

"You're pretty good." I commented, looking at my dance-partner. Arctic laughed.

"You, too... I'm honestly surprised. I totally didn't know I could do this..."

"Well, everyone can transform. Why'd you be an exception?"

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"There's a Decepticon sighting up in Alaska!" Ratchet stated. "This is strange. It appears that they are directly attacking human-populated areas."

Optimus nodded once, and the medic opened the ground bridge.

All of us Autobots ran through, along with the techno-organics.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

There was Megatron, Soundwave, and three-dozen Vehicons.

We charged, taking the Vehicons down with ease as Optimus and Elita battled Megatron.

Soundwave stayed back.

When the Vehicons were finished and Optimus had Megatron on the run, I felt a sharp pinch in the back of my neck cables.

All of the other Autobot's winced as well.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Raf bridged us back to Unit E, and Jenna looked worried.

"You okay?" She asked. I grinned shakily, laughing.

"I'm fine, _Snow Queen_... Just tired, that's all."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, as we recharged...

An electric guitar played.

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil smirk* It begins... I only own my OCs! I don't own** _TFP_ **or** _God Help the Outcasts_ ** _! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _ **(Also, anyone see the** RWBY **reference?)**_


	16. Fractured (Jenna)

Sari and I flew to Base, having woken up to find everyone else gone. We arrived to find Unit E dark and empty.

"That's weird." I frowned. Sari looked creeped out.

"Just like last Christmas..."

"They're probably on patrol, or being trolls." I turned on the lights and began laying gifts I had purchased for both humans and Autobots under the tree. Ever try Christmas-shopping for giant alien robots? It's not too fun, but a little interesting... "It's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know..."

"Chill. You're creeping me out... Let's go find them."

"Yeah..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We wandered through Base, looking in every room for Autobots or humans. There was nothing, so we got scared.

"I'm not liking this, Sari."

"Me, neither. If it is happening again, it's just you and me against eleven Autobots and our friends."

"I'm so creeped out..." I shuddered slightly, remembering my dream. Sari and I went back out to the main room, suddenly hearing familiar engines. "They were just on patrol, Sari! Mountains out of molehills!"

"Look!" Sari grinned. Two cars drove in, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Raf strangely wasn't with _'Bee_... The two transformed, facing away from us.

Suddenly, all went black.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We awoke in a large cavern, and there was Bumblebee and Wheeljack again.

"Oh, 'Jackie!" I sighed in relief, running up to my partner as he faced away. "What is this place? How did we get here?" No reply. "Wheeljack?" A guitar note played, and Wheeljack drew his swords. I backed away. My dream... I slowly panicked as Wheeljack remained silent and perfectly still. "'Jackie, what's happening? I don't understand!"

 ** _"The techno-organic must be destroyed."_** Wheeljack stated blandly, turning to me with glowing red optics. I screamed and backed away, barely dodging a strike.

Megatron's laughter filled the abyss as Wheeljack attacked once more.

This was my dream.

My nightmare come true.

Sari fought Bumblebee, and she was losing.

I noticed all of the other Autobots with glowing red eyes standing around the abyss, watching.

My partner continued to try and kill me, and I dodged again.

I was terrified of death, but... I knew my fate.

"Wheeljack, stop!" I begged, scrambling away. A blade sliced my face, and I stood up. "Wheeljack!" A katana slashed my left arm. My eyes widened as both blades swung. " _'JACKIE_!"

...

I slowly looked up, realizing that I wasn't dead.

I had caught Wheeljack's blades with my own in a grip that held them just over my spark.

I looked up at Wheeljack as he glared at me, more hate in his expression than I ever thought possible.

 _ **"The techno-organic must be destroyed!"**_

"'Jackie, it's me." I tried. "It's _Jenna_." The blades slid closer to my spark, and I panicked. "You've got to fight it, 'Jackie! If you don't, I'm gonna die. Everyone will die." I looked behind me to see Sari unsheathed her blades, eyes glazing over as she probably recalled nearly killing Bumblebee. I looked back, my arms starting to shake. "Come on, partner! You have to wake up!" I was knocked to the ground, and I looked up as a katana swung down.

My eyes widened, and the world slowed down.

 _My name is Jenna Darby._

 _When I was that sixteen year-old human girl waiting in the parking lot of **KO Burger** , I never pictured my death. When I met the Autobots and went into space, I never thought about the grand finale of my life. _

_That all changed in Darkmount._

 _After that, I knew I wasn't as immortal as everyone thought. And I began picturing my final walk into the light. I even decided on how I wanted to die. _

_I wanted to die the way I lived since ever meeting the Autobots... Protecting my friends to the end._

 _And now, I'd failed my mission._

The Autobots and my friends/family were under the control of a maniac, and Sari was going to die.

What could I do?

I'd lost. Megatron won.

The world sped up again.

 ** _"The techno-organic must be destroyed!"_**

I looked into Wheeljack's optics as the sword fell.

Then, I closed my eyes and waited.

"Bye, 'Jackie." I winced, waiting for death... But it didn't come. I looked up to see the blade paused an inch from my face.

"Giving up?" Megatron asked, and I saw Bumblebee paused in the background, giving Sari time to think. "I never thought I'd see the day... I finally broke Jenna Darby."

"Nope." I disagreed. " _Cracked_ , but not broken... Why do you think you could never take control of techno-organics when you could take control of humans and 'Bots? It's our _spirits_. That's the one things you can't break."

"My ultimate victory is then unachieved. I want you _broken_. Torture, capture, and taking control of Team Prime hasn't worked. So, what will?"

"Nothing." I replied. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I can't be broken, so in the end, I still win."

I was thrown across the room by a kick from Megatron, and I hit a wall and fell to the ground.

I looked up weakly, the fell down again.

"I would have to disagree... It appears that you are all out of tricks, _artist_." Megatron stated as he walked across the room. "Just so you're aware as you join the Well of Allsparks, the sparks of your precious Team Prime will be joining you... Definitely broken. I wonder what Wheeljack's reaction to your demise will be before I carve out his spark."

"Don't you..." I looked up, glaring. "Don't you dare hurt my partner!" Then, Megatron kicked me again, and I couldn't move anymore. My blasters were too weak, my wings crippled.

"Beg for help, for your pitiful life."

"Never..." I weakly refused. "I'm a Wrecker... We don't call for _backup_..." I looked at Wheeljack. "But there's always that _one-in-a-trillion chance_."

Megatron raised his blade.

I finally was forced to completely fall down and close my eyes, waiting to die.

Then, there was a clang of metal, and...

"Get away from my partner, 'Con."

I opened my eyes to see Wheeljack standing over me, blades drawn and glaring with blue optics.

Megatron was shocked.

"Impossible!"

"Nope..." I shakily pushed myself up. "Just highly unlikely." Next to break free was Bumblebee, who scooped Sari up and aimed his blasters at King 'Con while she cheered. Optimus broke free, then Arcee and Smokescreen, then the Predabots. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus broke free, followed by the humans. I raised a blaster and fired at Soundwave, shattering his guitar. "I win."

"YOU WILL DIE!" Megatron tried to attack, but eleven Autobots got between me and him.

"Megatron..." Optimus glared. "If you value your spark, leave." Megatron growled, looking at me.

"You will die, I swear it. You will die."

Then, the 'Cons left.

I looked up as everyone looked back, giving a weak smile as darkness closed in.

"Merry Christmas."

Then, everything went dark.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _ **"You are meant for great things, little artist."**_

 _"Who's there?" I asked, then realized that I was standing on a restored Cybertron. "Oh my God..."_

 _ **"You are meant to save two worlds, two great races."**_

 _"Primus?" I asked. No reply._

 _I could see a battle around a large hole in the ground._

 _It was the Autobots, Sari, Predaking and two new Predacons, the Predabots, and Knockout versus undead Predacons._

 _The **Nemesis** and Ultra Magnus' ship were crashed, with an injured Wheeljack being pulled from the Wreckage while Optimus opened a reliquary filled with energy. _

_Instead of it going into his spark, it entered a small figure._

 _ **"You will become a bridge between two worlds and two realms."** The figure was consumed by a white light and flew out as the Predacons and Predabots tried to stop their undead ancestors. It raised its hands and released a white blast that destroyed them all instantly. **"A guardian."**_

 _"Who is that?" I asked as Megatron flew away and Starscream fled. The figure went to the edge of the pit and let itself backwards, being consumed by the spark of Primus, which released millions of new and old Cybertronian sparks. "Who just died?"_

 _ **" The child of Primus and Unicron**_

 _ **Will come to Cybertron's new dawn,**_

 _ **And see the old world return to dark**_

 _ **Before lighting it up at the cost of her spark. "**_

 _"What?!" I asked, eyes wide. "What does this mean?!" I looked around frantically, panicked. "PRIMUS?!"_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up in my room, and Mom came in, smiling. I shook off my dream and smiled back, trying to forget all that I had seen.

It was just a dream.

It had to be just a dream.

"You gave all of us quite the scare, _sweetheart_." She admitted, and I sat up stiffly. "You've been out three days, and Wheeljack's refused to leave the garage." I gave a small laugh.

"That's _'Jackie_ for you... Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine... You were very brave, Jenna."

"Mom, I just did what needed to be done. I wasn't being brave..." I shuddered on remembering the cave. "That was honestly very stupid, even for me. I'm gonna go see Wheeljack. I just know he'll be ever so cross."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I got up and shakily used my abilities to pixelate into my green hoodie, jeans, _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, and combat boots. I grabbed my TARDIS backpack and slowly walked out to the garage, where a white sports-car was having an argument with Jack and a blue motorcycle. I laughed.

"Did I miss anything good?"

"Jenna!" Jack grinned, running over and hugging me. Then, he backed away and punched my arm. "You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Will everyone be this mad?" I rolled my eyes. "Sorry I saved your life, Jackson. I won't do it again."

"You took on Wheeljack and Megatron alone!" Arcee transformed, kneeling, and glared. I shrugged.

"You know how I get. Fighting just one _red-eyed maniac_ is ever so boring. Two is definitely the way to go." I smiled. Wheeljack transformed, giving a small grin. "Hey, 'Jackie."

"Kid..." Wheeljack sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm so, so sorry. You nearly got killed because I couldn't fight..." I just crossed my arms.

"Don't worry. I have my revenge plan. You won't know when or how, but I'll get you back." Then, I shrugged. "Bored. Screw it. Revenge!" I whipped out one of my pastel paint-bombs and pitched it at Wheeljack, laughing as he glared at me while covered in paint. I whipped out my phone. "Ratchet, I pissed Wheeljack off! I need an emergency evac!"

A ground bridge opened, and I leapt through as it closed, laughing.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I walked out to see all the Autobots, and I got crushed in a hug from Miko, Sari, and Raf.

"You idiot!" Sari shouted as they pulled away. I gave a nervous grin at her livid glare.

"Sorry?"

"Jenna." Optimus kneeled down, and I walked over. "What you did in the cave was foolish."

"Which part? Fighting Wheeljack? Fighting Megatron? Stalling for help that had a possibility of not coming? Nearly letting myself get killed? Honestly, I think I am a huge idiot..." I looked down. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why?" Smokescreen asked. "You stalled long enough for all of us to break free. You heard _King 'Con_. He was going to scrap us... Thanks."

"We owe you, big time." Bulkhead grinned, and Ultra Magnus gave a nod. Ratchet smiled slightly. The Predabots bowed their helms.

" _Thank you._ " Bumblebee smiled. I sighed in relief, grinning.

"I thought I was off the team for a second there... Whoo..." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Close one..."

Though I smiled, there was still that darkness in the back of my mind, threatening to consume me.

 ** _"The child of Primus and Unicron_**

 ** _Will come to Cybertron's new dawn,_**

 ** _And see the old world return to dark_**

 ** _Before lighting it up at the cost of her spark."_**

Suddenly, Wheeljack and Arcee arrived with Mom and Jack. Wheeljack glared as he scratched the rest of my paint-bomb off his finish.

"Real mature, partner."

"Yeah, I know." I smirked. "I know..." I looked over at the tree. "No one opened any presents?"

"We waited." Arcee crossed her arms. "We wanted all of us to be here... The whole family." I smiled.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After everyone opened their presents, I went to the airfield to think. Eventually, Wheeljack found me there.

"Jenna..." My partner frowned. "I really am sorry."

"'Jackie, it's fine." I sighed. "What matters now is that you got free, and everyone's okay."

"You nearly got killed! Megatron nearly killed you! I nearly killed you!"

" _Nearly_."

"When will you stop risking your life to save ours?"

"Never."

"Idiot."

"Wheeljack-ass."

"Grr..."

"Love you, too, partner." I teased. 'Jackie glared, and I sighed. "Hey... I just wanted to ask... How did you break free from King 'Con's control?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Wheeljack's POV:  
_

 _Jenna was thrown across the room by a kick from Megatron, and she hit a wall and fell to the ground. My partner looked up weakly, then fell down again._

 _Meanwhile, I was fighting Megatron's control and losing._

 _"I would have to disagree... It appears that you are all out of tricks, artist." Megatron stated as he walked across the room. "Just so you're aware as you join the Well of Allsparks, the sparks of your precious Team Prime will be joining you... Definitely broken. I wonder what Wheeljack's reaction to your demise will be before I carve out his spark."_

 _"Don't you..." Jenna looked up, glaring. I had never seen her more angry. "Don't you dare hurt my partner!" Then, Megatron kicked her again, and the girl was rendered motionless. She just laid there, crippled and bleeding... "Beg for help, for your pitiful life."_

 _"Never..." Jenna weakly refused. "I'm a Wrecker... We don't call for backup..." I saw her look at me. "But there's always that one-in-a-trillion chance." Megatron raised his blade. Jenna finally was forced to completely fall down and close her eyes, exhausted._

 _Something inside me snapped._

 _Gaining control of my body, I charged, and..._

 _"Get away from my partner, **'Con**." I snarled, holding Megatron's blade back with my katanas._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna's POV:

"'Jackie?" I asked. Wheeljack shook out of his trance and smiled.

"It takes more than Megatron to bring me down, _Snow Queen_."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I sat on my bed and thought, thinking of what the prophecy meant.

 ** _The child of Primus and Unicron._**

That was easy.

Primus was Cybertron, Unicron was Earth.

That meant that the hero of the prophecy was a techno-organic.

 ** _Will come to Cybertron's new dawn._**

That meant that the techno-organic would see the restoration of Cybertron and actually go there.

 ** _And see the old world return to dark._**

Something would place Cybertron in danger.

 ** _Before lighting it up at the cost of her spark._**

To save Cybertron, the techno-organic would have to die.

My vision showed Sari with the others.

That meant only one thing...

"No." I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back a cry and began sobbing, sitting on the edge of my bed. There was no way out. No means of escaping my fate. The prophecy was absolute. To save Cybertron... I would have to die. "That's why you saved me, Primus? Why I've been so lucky, why you haven't let me die, yet? Just so I can die at the right moment... You _primordial bastard_." I pulled out a pen that wrote in teal and white paper, jotting down a note and sealing it, leaving it in my desk and sighing. "There... Nothing will be left unsaid."

 ** _Uh-oh... Please, don't hunt me down and kill me. I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	17. The Oblivion (Bumblebee)

Ratchet was captured, Earth was in danger of being Cyberformed, and something was seriously wrong with Jenna.

Ever since she woke up after the Christmas Incident, the techno-organic'd been hiding something. We didn't ask. If it was important enough, she'd tell us when she was ready.

Anyway, with Ratchet's help, we stormed the _Nemesis_ for our last stand. There were several teams. Arcee, Smokescreen, Sari, and I were Stealth Team. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Jenna were Wreckers. The Predabots were supposed to locate and help Ratchet out. Optimus and Elita were going after Megatron.

"So cool!" Sari exclaimed from in her helmet as we snuck through the Decepticon warship. "Space fight! I love these!" I rolled my optics and grinned behind my battle-mask.

" _Really?_ "

"Of course! Oh, 'Bee... There's something I need to tell you. No one else knows this, and in case something really bad happens-"

" _Nothing will happen._ "

"I know, but all the same... I think Raf is a techno-organic."

" _What?!_ "

"Shh... He's too smart and good at hacking for a human his age. You must have seen it. And from what you've told me about him surviving the Dark Energon... That would have been impossible unless he already had his own Energon reserves along with what you gave."

" _But..._ " I slowly realized that Sari had a point. " _Are you sure?_ "

"We'll have to check, but I think I'm right about him. Raf will have to make the choice." Human or techno-organic. What would he do?

" _Let's keep going._ "

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We continued through the ship, only to end up locked in a battle against the Decepticons.

Smokescreen found the Star Saber, and while he was distracted, I grabbed the legendary weapon and ran.

I had to get it to Optimus.

I leapt down, over the pool of Cyber-Matter.

Three purple blasts of Dark Energon were fired by Megatron, flying straight at me. I threw the Star Saber, and the last thing I head was a familiar cry...

"BUMBLEBEE!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _I was in a glowing white oblivion, no sign of the battle._

 _" **Little scout.** " I looked up to see a kind-looking white and blue mech. " **Come, walk with me.** "_

 _"Primus." I realized, speaking with my real voice. "Does this mean that I am one with the Allspark?"_

 _" **Not yet. Come.** " Primus smiled, and I fell into step with him as we walked across a white oblivion. " **You fear for your friends, for your fellow Autobots, for Jenna and Sari? The little artist and the little warrior?** "_

 _"Jenna's been acting strange, sir. I just want to know why."_

 _" **It is my doing, I'm afraid. There is a prophecy, and to fulfill it, my little artist must make a choice.** "_

 _"A choice?"_

 _" **The child of Primus and Unicron**_

 _ **Will come to Cybertron's new dawn,**_

 _ **And see the old world return to dark**_

 _ **Before lighting it up at the cost of her spark.** "_

 _"Cost of her..." My optics widened. "No, no! You can't!"_

 _" **It's too late. She's accepted what is to come... In a few stellar cycles, it will come to pass.** "_

 _"No! You're asking a little girl to die! For you!"_

 _" **No, for you. The choice Jenna Darby shall make will save all of you, and countless others... She's made her decision: she will follow the prophecy, accept her fate. Save you.** "_

 _"Why?!"_

 _" **Isn't it obvious?** " _

_Echoes of the past began playing in the air before us._

 ** _/\_**

 _"Okay..." Jenna frowned. "Dark cars with red eyes and car and motorcycle with blue eyes... Blue-eyes protecting us, red-eyes trying to kill us... I do believe the blue-eyes are the good guys and the red-eyes are the bad guys, which means that I should do this!" Jenna pulled out her taser, charged it to full power, and fired it at a Decepticon's leg before it could finish me. It tensed up, giving me time to recover. When it didn't move, I poked it, and it fell over, dead. I looked at Jenna, shocked, and she waved nervously. "Hi."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"The day we met." I noted. "She saved me from the 'Con."_

 _" **A random act of kindness.** " Primus nodded. " **For a strange being of unknown intentions, just because she saw he was in danger.** "_

 _"Yeah... Jenna does stuff like that."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Guys, don't worry about me!" Jenna shouted from the fake Wheeljack's servo. "Shut the ground bridge, or everyone's going to die!"_

 ** _/\_**

 _"She was willing to sacrifice herself for us..."_

 _" **And?** "_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Jenna, they'll keep torturing you until I crack, and I really have nothing to tell them!" Wheeljack shouted, and Jenna looked up._

 _"I know... But they'll keep us alive as long as they think we know something. I'm not letting you die."_

 _"Oh, so you're protecting me now, Snow Queen?"_

 _"Hell yeah, Wheeljack-ass."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Darkmount..."_

 _" **It was here where she starts to realize her mission. Her ultimate goal... Her destiny has always been to be a guardian.** "_

 _"Always? You've meant for all of this to happen?"_

 _" **Of course.** "_

 ** _/\_**

 _"I don't know what you want me to say. I already apologized for what happened in Darkmount. I panicked. It was the only way I could think of to get at least one of us out alive."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"She saved Wheeljack..."_

 _" **When hasn't she?** "_

 _At that, Primus and I both let out small laughs._

 _Laughing alongside the creator of my planet because he cracked a pretty-decent joke._

 _That's something you don't see everyday._

 ** _/\_**

 _"Make a wreck out of her, as you no doubt did the Wreckers!"_

 _"THAT'S IT!" Jenna snapped, activating her helmet. "Time to kick some serious metal-ass!" Sari grabbed her arm, trying to keep herself calm._

 _"You see Energon on that thing? They're fine. Miko will be fine. You need to remain calm, or you'll lose control of your upgrades like I did._

 ** _/\_**

 _"Oh..."_

 _" **See the price of power?** "_

 _"Fear."_

 _" **Awareness... Our little artist could easily destroy a planet if she lost control.** "_

 _"Oh, frag... Sorry!"_

 _" **It's alright. Who do you think invented swears?** "_

 _So much for Primus being a being of eternal light and goodness. Should I tell Optimus?_

 _"... I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"You think this isn't hard on me, too?! But I'm a Wrecker, and-"_

 _"A Wrecker?! A WRECKER?! You're seriously saying that right now?! You don't get it! All this pent-up emotion is killing me, Wheeljack! All of this damn 'Wrecker Pride' is killing me! I've been dragged into an alien war, captured, tortured, and given a power that I'm not sure I can control! I can't just suck it up anymore, and if you can't handle that, then you can GO TO HELL!" Jenna's upgrades activated, and her blue eyes glowed. Jenna gasped, realizing what she'd almost done. "No..."_

 _"Jenna-"_

 _"Stay back!" Jenna turned away, trying to regain control. "I'm done, Wheeljack. I quit."_

 _"Quit?"_

 _"I'm leaving the Wreckers. And before you object or call me a coward, know I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it because if I don't get some distance between myself and all this stress, I'm gonna end up hurting someone... I don't want it to be you."_

 _"Kid..." Wheeljack's voice quit. Jenna didn't look back as she walked away, looking down at the floor. The techno-organic left Base and walked down the road to Jasper._

 _"Some difference I made, Primus." Jenna glared at her feet. "A difference between life and death... I'm a monster."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"I get it..."_

 _" **Oh?** "_

 ** _/\_**

 _"I'm too dangerous to keep around. So, either let me go or scrap me."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Jenna's doing what she always fraggin' does..."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"It appears that you are all out of tricks, artist." Megatron stated as he walked across the room toward the crippled techno-organic, who looked up. "Just so you're aware as you join the Well of Allsparks, the sparks of your precious Team Prime will be joining you... Definitely broken. I wonder what Wheeljack's reaction to your demise will be before I carve out his spark."_

 _"Don't you..." Jenna glared. "Don't you dare hurt my partner!"_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Protecting us."_

 _" **And, she always will choose you over herself.** " Primus sighed. " **You accepted these humans into this war, growing to need them... But they need you as well, little scout.** "_

 ** _/\_**

 _A young Jenna waved at some of the other children at school, but they all turned away and continued talking to each other._

 ** _/\_**

 _"What does this mean?"_

 _" **Watch.** "_

 ** _/\_**

 _"I wanna be an astronaut!"_

 _"I wanna be president!"_

 _"I wanna be a doctor!"_

 _"I want to be an artist." A small Jenna smiled shyly. "Wanna play?" The other three kids glared at her._

 _"Go away."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"It's not like Jenna was all alone before us..."_

 ** _/\_**

 _A girl shoved a teenage Jenna into a locker._

 _"You did my homework, right?" The girl asked. Jenna shook her head, trying to hide the pain._

 _"I didn't have t-"_

 _"NO EXCUSES, BITCH!" The girl threw Jenna to the ground, making Jenna hit her head on a locker. "Now, I'm sending you back to your momma and big brother in pieces."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Right?"_

 ** _/\_**

 _Jenna looked out the window as she and Wheeljack left Earth, sighing in relief as Jasper vanished._

 ** _/\_**

 _"Right?!"_

 ** _/\_**

 _Jenna sat on the edge of her bed, her glowing-blue eyes wide. Then, she placed her face in her hands and began sobbing._

 _"No..."_

 _She must have just heard the prophecy..._

 ** _/\_**

 _"She..." I stared. "You can't make her do this! You can't make her die! She's too young!"_

 _" **As are you, little scout. And do not fear for the little artist... An ending is only a new beginning.** " Primus smiled mysteriously, and sadly. " **Do not speak of this. Allow Jenna's final days to be spent as she chooses: like any other day.** "_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Then, I woke up, grabbing the edge of the basin of Cyber-matter. I pulled myself up with some effort, seeing the Star Saber. I noticed Sari clutched in one of Megatron's servos, while the warlord's Dark Star Saber was aimed at Optimus. My optics narrowed.

"MEGATRON!" I yelled. The warlord turned back, only to choke. He looked down at the Star Saber as it penetrated his spark, me holding the hilt and glaring. "You took my voice. You'll never take anything from anyone ever again."

With that, Megatron slid off the blade, me catching Sari, and the warlord fell to Earth in a fireball.

I killed Megatron.

I held out my other servo and helped Optimus up, before climbing to where the others were.

"Bumblebee..." Ratchet stared, as did everyone else.

"Your voice." Arcee smiled. I was really confused.

"My voice? What do you..?" I realized that I wasn't buzzing. "My voice!" I dropped my battle mask and ran over to Ratchet, hugging him. "Ratchet, I have my pipes back!"

"Yes! Yes, we noticed!" The medic laughed. I pulled away.

"The Cyber-matter." I deduced. Ratchet nodded.

"It is the only possible explanation." He agreed. Optimus smiled.

"It seems like the medic made good after all."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After the news was spread of Megatron's demise and the 'Cons were locked up, I called my other partner while Sari sat on my rotator cup, smiling brightly at my excitement.

"Yo, Raf! If you can tear yourself away from your laptop for a minute, bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron!" I smirked. After a series of questions from the other end, I heard...

 _ **:** 'Bee? **:**_ Raf asked. I smiled.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few moments later, Raf arrived, and we journeyed to Cybertron. I noticed Jenna sitting on Wheeljack's shoulder as he piloted the Nemesis and frowned, remembering my conversation with Primus.

 ** _"Do not speak of this. Allow Jenna's final days to be spent as she chooses: like any other day."_**

I shook out of it.

"Commander, we've arrived..." Wheeljack announced. "At the Well of Allsparks." Sari grinned.

"Your home's coming back, 'Bee." The techno-organic began. "Are you excited?" I nodded.

"More than you know." We fired the Cyber-matter into the Well, and Cybertron glowed, life restored.

"Such luster." Knockout commented. We all looked at him. "What? I'm joining the winning team." Miko moved to punch him out.

"Wait." Jenna crossed her arms. "Let's see if he's telling the truth about changing. If he's lying to us, I'll carve his spark out myself."

Suddenly, something flew off into the Cybertronian sunlight.

"The Predacon." Ultra Magnus glared, and Jenna frowned.

"Great..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Earth once more, saying our goodbyes.

I looked at Raf, the weight of having to leave him crashing down.

Sari hadn't told him, wanting him to have a normal life like she could have, all those years ago...

"Raf..." I looked down. Raf sighed as well, tearing up.

"It's okay, 'Bee... You don't have to say anything." Raf whimpered. I looked up, smiling.

"I never did."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Finally, only one more choice had to be made...

"What about us?" Sari asked, gesturing to herself and Jenna. "We're part-Cybertronian, and you need all the help you can get rebuilding."

"You should stay here." I tried. "Your dad probably misses you, Sari, and both of you have Unit E-"

"To Hell with Unit E." Jenna smiled. "I'm going to Cybertron." My spark beat faster, and I tried to come up with a way to make Jenna stay.

"Jenna." June walked over. "You can't just vanish again. You've given so much to the Autobots... What about your family? We need you, too."

"Mom." Jack placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Don't you see? They are her family, too. Part-human, part-Cybertronian... Jenna's family does need her... It's just not Earth-side."

June nodded, and Jenna hugged the both of them tightly.

"I'll see you both soon..." Jenna whispered, closing her eyes. "I'll call, and maybe you can come visit once we've made everything right. I'll give you a tour." I couldn't watch her lie to them. "I love you guys..." Jenna moved to Raf and Miko, smiling. "You'll be good, right? Watch out for Jack?" They nodded, and Jenna hugged them. Jenna moved on to Agent Fowler. "You had my respect the moment you talked down to Bulkhead. You lost it the moment you talked down to my partner. Quit the _cowboy-antics_ , or I'll kick your mortal ass when I come back." Next, she grinned at Ratchet. "You still owe me for saving your spark from the zombies, _Doc-'Bot_."

"What about when you saved me from mind control?"

"That was everyone. Consider it a Christmas present. You and Prime owe me. I will collect." No, she wouldn't... "Oh, and I left something on my desk for you humans and medics. And if I don't answer my phone, don't freak out. There's no Verizon on Cybertron."

Finishing our farewells, we departed.

 ** _DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUUUUH! I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	18. Prophecy's End (Optimus)

I faced my fellow Autobots, Predabots, Knockout, and the two techno-organics.

"We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles, but at long last, our home planet has been restored." I began, proud. "We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades: Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. On this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor... One earned by Bumblebee, through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, even before he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger." Sari clapped and cheered.

"You're our boy, 'Bee!" The techno-organic called. Jenna laughed from Wheeljack's rotator cup.

"That reference?"

"What can I say?" Sari smirked. "I'm _Old School_." Jenna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Just promote our boy already." She sighed, grinning. I smiled, and Bumblebee kneeled.

"In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of our creator, Primus, who is the living core of our planet, and in the authority invested in me by the Matrix of Leadership..." I held the Star Saber up in the air before tapping it on each of my young scout's rotator cups. "Bumblebee, arise a warrior." Bumblebee stood up, and the others congratulated him. Sari seemed the most proud.

"Good job, 'Bee."

"Arctic, Goldstrike, Elita-1, Knockout, Sari Sumdac, and Jenna Darby..." I continued to their surprise. "Step forward." All of them obeyed. I looked at the two Predabots, both in femme-mode. "The both of you have proven yourselves worthy Autobots, and worthy friends. I would like to formally welcome you to Team Prime."

"Thank you, sir." Arctic beamed. Goldstrike smiled.

"Elita-1." I looked at my sparkmate. "For a long time, you were lost in shadow... And it was my fault. But now, I see not BlackArachnia standing before me, but Elita-1. I formally restore your Autobot status and your rank, and welcome you home."

"Thank you, Optimus." Elita grinned. I smiled, then frowned as I turned to the next mech.

"Knockout..."

"Not the faceplate, eh?" Knockout braced himself, optics closed. "I wanna look somewhat okay when I join the Well of Allsparks... Not that I deserve it." I rolled my optics slightly.

"Knockout, I am not going to offline you." I sighed. Knockout opened his optics, stunned. "I believe that every sentient being has the capacity for change, and that includes Decepticons. I am placing trust in you. Do not make me regret this choice."

"I won't... _Sir_." Knockout did an Autobot salute, appearing humbled. My smile returned.

"Sari." I looked at the first techno-organic, memories rushing back. "When we first arrived on Earth, there were many things we did not understand. You went out of your way to help us, and you have sacrificed much in this war... Thank you, and I would like to formally welcome you to the Autobot ranks."

"Thanks, _big guy_." Sari teased. "Does this mean I can say the thing?"

 ** _"Transform and roll out!"_**

"No."

"Aw..."

"Jenna." I looked at the second techno-organic, frowning. "You intervened in a battle and tasered a Decepticon for Bumblebee, you came to a battle against the undead unauthorized, you placed yourself at risk multiple times during the fake Wheeljack's infiltration, you nearly got yourself killed during a Decepticon kidnapping attempt, you went to outer space while fully aware of the danger, you engaged in several battles against Dreadwing and Wheeljack's act of revenge for Bulkhead, you were nearly killed during Starscream's interrogation at Darkmount, you faced Megatron and a brainwashed Wheeljack alone, and..." I saw Jenna cringe slightly, and I smiled. "You saved us all."

"Huh?" Jenna looked up. "What are you talking about? You'd have been fine, and I was just doing what anyone would have done."

"I'd like to argue." Knockout spoke up. "To put it bluntly... You were terrifying, kid. Still are. Megatron himself was taken aback when we realized just how many times you escaped death... You were the one organic that Megatron ever feared, and a real Autobot."

"Whoa." Arcee stared. " _Bucket-Head_ was scared of Jenna?"

"Pit, I'm scared of her!"

"Continuing..." I interrupted. "Jenna, I would like to also welcome you to the Autobot ranks."

"Thanks, Optimus... I'd say _I'll be less reckless from now on_ , but... That's a promise I can't keep."

"Let's get this party started." Wheeljack held up a trigger, Jenna smiling deviously, and we watched as the statue of Megatron exploded in bright colors before crumbling to pieces.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I announced the need for me to retrieve the Allspark from where it was hidden in space.

"Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space." I stated. The Wrecker smirked, Jenna nodding.

"When do we leave?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A short time later, we were on Ultra Magnus' ship.

"You don't look so good, kid." Wheeljack looked at Jenna as we searched for the reliquary. The techno-organic jolted out of a trance.

"I'm fine... Just thinking of my talk with Primus. No offense to your god, but he can be a cryptic jackass, and sarcastic as Hell... He's gonna smite me, now. Wait for it..."

"What did he say?" I asked. Jenna frowned.

"Something about a prophecy coming to pass... Do you know anything about it, Optimus? It went something along the lines of:

 _ **The child of** someone **and** someone_

 ** _Will come to Cybertron's new dawn,_**

 ** _And see the old world return to dark_**

 **Before** _something_ **-** _something_ **_spark_** ** _._** " I frowned.

"That does seem familiar... I cannot remember the rest, either. I just know that it was kept with the Prophecies of the Thirteen. That meant it was absolute. All in all, there were thirteen prophecies. That is number twelve."

"And number thirteen?"

"That one I do remember...

 ** _The hero shall fall, then once more rise._**

 ** _The child of selfless demise._**

 ** _The hero's story ends in poor state,_**

 ** _But Primus always knew their fate._** " I recited. Jenna looked perplexed and looked out the window again.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Why send the Allspark to Theta Scorpii, one of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy?" Wheeljack asked as we arrived at our destination.

"Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it."

"With all the gamma bursts and planetoid collisions out here, how can you be sure it survived?"

"Looks like Hell out there." Jenna agreed with her partner.

"The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy." I replied. "In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the Ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek."

"I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub..." Wheeljack looked eager for danger, smirking. "But no promises." I raised a servo to stop him.

"We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged." I insisted. "It is best that you remain here... Both of you." Jenna pouted, arms crossed.

"Benched. Not cool."

"You're the boss." Wheeljack sighed. I couldn't help but roll my optics.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I left the ship and began searching for the Allspark.

Upon my return with the container, we received a distress-call.

Unicron had returned to Cyberton in Megatron's body.

As we flew back, as fast as possible, we heard...

"Prime, 'Jackie?" We turned to see Jenna staring at the Allspark, and it glowed brighter as she approached. "I can hear them... The old and the new... All shouting..."

"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked. Jenna reached her hand out, then gasped as contact made her eyes glow white, backing away from the Allspark. I frowned.

"I would suggest that you stay away from the Allspark."

Little did I know, Jenna's processor was racing.

' _This is it._ ' Jenna thought. ' _This is the thing that will kill me... Why does it have to be so beautiful? If it were ugly, I could hate it._ '

"You okay?" Wheeljack made his partner snap out of a trance. The girl shook her head.

"Yeah... Just tired, that's all."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Jack finally entered his sister's room, finding an envelope on her desk. The boy opened it, reading the contents. His eyes widened.  
_

 _"No... MOM!" Jack ran out of the room, meeting his mother._

 _"Jack?!" June asked. Jack's eyes filled with tears as he held up the letter, revealing a note with the image of a silhouette of a girl with glowing white eyes falling into a pit of blue surrounded by a starburst of bright colors._

 _"Jenna's not coming home."_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Cybertron, watching as our fellow Autobots, the Predabots, Sari, and three Predacons (including Predaking) engaged in battle against an undead army of Predacons.

The _Jackhammer_ crashed, an injured Wheeljack being pulled from the wreckage as I took the Allspark.

Knowing what had to be done, I opened the canister and closed my optics, detecting a glowing white light.

Absorbing the Allspark didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I opened my optics just as Jenna shot into the air, yelling a battle cry as her optics glowed a brilliant white and her armor became white and silver instead of teal and black.

The techno-organic flew towards the Well and readied her plasma blasters, the glow in her optics increasing.

With a cry of effort, Jenna added a blinding white blast to the power of the Predacon's fire, destroying the undead almost instantaneously.

"That just happened..." Sari stared. Jenna landed as I faced Unicron.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Unicron took the canister, opened it, and was pulled inside.

A freed Megatron declared the Decepticons disbanded, claiming that now he had experienced true oppression, he no longer wished to inflict it.

Finally, I stepped forward and confessed what I had done to save Cyberton. I had taken the Allspark into the Matrix of Leadership, my spark.

...

Or so I thought.

"You don't have it, Optimus." Jenna sighed. "I do." We all stared at the techno-organic.

"What?" Wheeljack asked, his optics wide with horror.

We noticed the blue stripes in Jenna's slowly hair turning white, the brown growing brighter. Her whole form was glowing with power.

Jenna gave a sad smile, looking at all of us.

" ** _The child of Primus and Unicron_**

 ** _Will come to Cybertron's new dawn,_**

 ** _And see the old world return to dark_**

 ** _Before lighting it up at the cost of her spark._** " The girl recited by spark. "Primus and Unicron, Cybertron and Earth. New dawn, the planet's back. Dark, the whole undead thing. And..."

Jenna frowned, then cried out as her brown hair started turning white, eyes silver.

"Kid?!" Bulkhead asked. Jenna raised a hand in warning.

"Stay back! It's okay... I'm dying." Jenna admitted, then gave a half-hearted laugh, shaking like she was sobbing. "Wow... I actually said it."

"What's going on?" Arcee asked. The artist looked at the Well.

"Around a month ago, Primus sent me a dream. In it, he told me of my destiny. My future. I've known how this would end for some time, now... I just couldn't let anyone stop me."

"Stop you?" Ultra Magnus asked. Jenna stepped backwards, towards the abyss that led to Primus.

"I'm holding the Allspark inside me... The only way to give it to your planet is to jump."

"What?" Sari asked. "JENNA, ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT'S SUICIDE! YOU WILL DIE!"

"I know-"

"Then, why are you doing this?!" Ratchet asked, finally snapping. The anguish he felt was obvious.

"Jenna's doing what she always does, what she's always done." Bumblebee looked at me. "Protecting her friends. You were just about to do the same thing, Optimus... What would any of us have done?"

Jenna cried out again, her hair turning completely white, her skin paling to an almost/white.

"Jenna, end this madness." I glared. "Give me the Allspark, let me save your life!" The girl looked up.

"Optimus... I'm already dead. I've been since I fired that blast... What's done is done, and I'm out of time. If I don't go, then the Allspark will die with me. I'm jumping."

"Kid..." Wheeljack was frozen. Jenna gave one last smile, then threw Sari her _TARDIS_ bag.

"There's instructions for building my bombs. Keep up my work, or I'll haunt you... I've got a buddy who can make that happen, and he owes me big time. I had a lot of stuff I wanted to do... But this was better. Who needs college when you can learn how to be a Wrecker? Who needs to grow up when you can be a half-robot warrior? Who needs to do all that cliché _settle-down-and-raise-a-family_ shit when you go on the adventure I had? These two years were rough... But they were the best years of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way." The girl looked at Wheeljack, grinning. "Thanks for the ride, partner. Try not to die when I'm not around to save your ass."

"Jenna?" Wheeljack asked. Jenna gave a small laugh, then closed her silver eyes and held her arms out, spread like her wings.

"Bye, 'Jackie."

Then, Jenna Darby fell back into the Well of Allsparks.

"NO!" Wheeljack ran forward, only to be forced to back away as thousands of lights exploded from the Well. We all stared, both shocked and awed.

"She did it, then?" Smokescreen asked. I looked down, then drove the Star Saber into the ground.

"Here was laid to rest the last Autobot to die in this war... Until all are one, Jenna Darby."

 ** _... Sorry. I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _Next time: Epilogue._**


	19. Epilogue (Wheeljack)

The battle was over, and Cybertron was saved.

It was a new beginning.

But why did it feel like my world, my life, had ended?

I sat down at the edge of the Great Energon Lake, staring into the blue depths as I tried to organize my thoughts.

Jenna would have loved to see all of the new and old Cybertronians milling around, helping to rebuild the world.

She'd probably paint something, decorate a building with a paint-bomb and use me as a getaway car, or make a sarcastic comment at my or someone else's expense.

She'd do something... _Jenna_.

But she wasn't there to see it. She would never be there to see it.

All because she had to die for it to be.

All because Primus made a little half-human girl, so young with so much to live for, die for him.

The Creator of Cybertronian Life put my partner through the Pit time and time again, choosing someone so tiny yet so amazing to be his sacrifice.

Why her?

Why did it have to be Jenna?

Why would it have had to be Optimus, if it wasn't for her?

Why?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I walked up the ramp on the _Jackhammer_ , leaning against the wall.

I noticed the paint from a bomb Jenna had accidentally set off, still coloring a wall in turquoise, black, and light blue.

That's when I saw a glowing red light on the dashboard.

I had an unanswered comm.

Sighing, I walked over and played it the message, a recording popping up on a screen.

My optics widened.

" _Hey, 'Jackie._ " A smiling Jenna Darby began. " _If you're seeing this message, I'm probably dead... Wow, that's depressing. I hope I had a good death._ " The girl let out a small laugh. " _In case you're wondering, I'm recording this while you're in recharge. It's been about four months since we've returned from space, and let me tell you this: this has been the best ten months of my life... Anyway, I'm recording this in case something happens to me and I haven't told you everything about me. I know you're probably thinking that you know everything, but... I seriously doubt that, and I'm sorry._ "

"Kid..."

" _So... 'Jackie, while I was alive, I never wanted to burden with the **sob story of poor orphan Jenna Darby**. I never want to burden you with anything, really. I just keep all the baggage locked up... But, I feel like you should know if anything goes wrong. You'll make it, you always do... But, I'm **just me**._ "

"No, you're-"

" _So... I've gone through a lot, okay? I was never really good with or accepted by people. I'm kind of an outcast... When I met the Autobots, that was the first kind of positive non-familial social interaction that I'd ever had. But, they were still pitying me when they found out more about me... Not you. You just accepted and took me in right away, offered to let a complete stranger travel with you. You didn't grill me for info, you let me open up to you naturally... Thanks._ " Jenna smiled. " _You're the best friend I've ever had, partner. And don't you dare tease me for saying that. I will haunt you._ "

"Heh..."

" _So... I'm glad I got that off my chest. I better go before you wake up, but before you do, one final confession: I'm actually a pretty decent singer._ " Jenna pulled a guitar up and started strumming, smiling sadly.

" _ **He walks to school**_

 _ **Nobody notices,**_

 _ **He hides the bruises**_

 _ **underneath his clothes...**_

 _ **His mom don't ask,**_

 _ **and he won't tell.**_

 _ **All his friends,**_

 _ **Nobody knows that he's breaking?**_

 _ **Nobody knows where he's been?**_

 _ **Everybody says that he's broken,**_

 _ **But I think he's just bent.**_

 _ **Dare To Be Different...**_ "

"Of course."

" ** _She walks to class_**

 ** _With her hoodie on,_**

 ** _Behind the mask,_**

 ** _She's worn so long._**

 ** _The teacher don't hear_**

 ** _All the rumors spread,_**

 ** _Or the notebook sayin'_**

 _ **How** I wish I was dead **...**_ "

My optics widened at that.

"What?!"

" _ **Who will care that she's breaking?**_

 _ **Who will care where she's been?**_

 _ **Everybody says that she's broken,**_

 _ **But I think she's just bent...**_

 _ **Dare To Be Different.**_

 _ **Who wrote the book on what is right?**_

 _ **What makes me so wrong?**_

 _ **I know my time here will be well spent,**_

 _ **'Cause I dare...**_

 _ **Yeah, I dare...**_

 _ **I Dare To Be Different...**_ " Jenna looked down and sighed, shaking her head slightly.

" ** _Just another day,_**

 ** _With the damage done._**

 ** _You never know how your words can cut someone._**

 ** _Look into their eyes,_**

 ** _And maybe you will see,_**

 ** _How everyone is how they're meant to be!_**

 ** _It's time for us to care that they're breaking!_**

 ** _Time for us to care where they've been!_**

 ** _You might say that we're broken,_**

 ** _But I think we're all a little bent..._**

 ** _Dare To Be Different!_**

 ** _Dare To Be Different!_** " Jenna looked up and smiled. " _See you on the other side, Wheeljack-ass._ "

The screen froze like that, indicating the end of the recording.

I stared at that frozen smile for a moment, then managed a small smile.

"See you on the other side, Snow Queen."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 ** _The hero shall fall, then once more rise._**

 ** _The child of selfless demise._**

 ** _The hero's story ends in poor state,_**

 ** _But Primus always knew their fate._**

Deep beneath Cybertron's surface, the spark of Primus glowed brightly, then cast a beam that swept around the dark chamber.

The beam paused when it fell upon a tiny, broken body.

" **Little Artist...** " A voice spoke, then gave a soft chuckle. " **Wake up.** "

The blue light glowed brighter, and there was a strange humming noise along with the sound of shifting metal.

A moment of silence, then...

Two glowing blue optics blinked to life.

 ** _*smiles deviously* Let the chanting begin._**

 ** _SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!_**

 _ **Yes, there is going to be a sequel to** The Artist **. I can't leave you all hanging like that! That's just mean! What kind of person would that make me?**_

 _ **... Well, I am the kind of person who would consider that as an option, but the pleads of the people have made me reconsider.**_

 _ **The sequel will be out tomorrow. Keep your eyes on my profile, and check out some other stories while you're waiting!**_

 _ **I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, and... Dare to be different.**_


	20. A Note from the Author & a One-Shot

**_Hey, guys!_**

 ** _It's me, IceWarrior13, and I'm just here to tell you about three stories that I think you'll adore if you loved this story._**

 ** _The first two stories are:_**

 **-** _"The Artist 2: Return" \- In the wake of the death of Jenna Darby, everyone she knew has their own way of mourning. Or, at least - pretending to mourn. However, the arrival of a strange young femme in their midst provides hope._

 _ **-** "The Artist (Rewritten)" \- The tale of Primus' chosen artist as seen in a different light. Better writing, more scenes of character-development, more action, more of what you loved from "The Artist"._

 _ **The last story is this:**_

 _ **-** "A Different Kind of Family" \- Elita Smith is just your average, everyday girl... Except for the fact that she harbors a few secrets. Her biggest secret just so happens to be her family. And with their size, the Autobots really are her BIGGEST secret._

 _ **So, yeah! Just wanted to let you know that this fic may be over, but the story really isn't. I know a lot of people like this story, and I wanted them to know that I do to.**_

 _ **And just to avoid people saying "Oh, IceWarrior13 has been reduced to meaningless promos!", I've decided to include a little something special.**_

 _ **Something from THIS story. Think of it as a one-shot, to thank you all for being just so freakin' awesome.**_

 ** _—_**

Jenna Darby stood on the sidelines as humans and Autobots alike partied and celebrated. It was Christmas Eve, and she smiled lightly as she watched the party. Her optics drifted over and fell on Wheeljack, who was dancing with Arctic, and her face fell slightly before she shook her head and smiled again.

Miko, who had just stepped aside after dancing with Jack for a while, noticed the young techno-organic's expression. She blinked, then she walked over, a glint of deviousness in her eyes as she approached the girl who was once one of her biggest rivals and was now one of her closest friends.

"... Jealous?" Miko asked, smirking, and Jenna blinked as she looked up at her. Then, she scoffed and looked away.

"As if."

"What? I can tell Sari's real cranky." Miko teased, and Jenna noticed Sari glaring as Bumblebee danced with Arcee. "You are half-Cybertronian. It isn't that weird... Wonder what your kids would look like."

"Miko!" Jenna shot a glare at the exchange-student. Miko just laughed, and Jenna looked back at the dancers. "For God's sake. How would you feel if you were a techno-organic and I asked you how many times you'd wanted to screw Bulkhead." Miko stopped laughing and deadpanned heavily.

"Not funny, Darby."

"It was a little funny."

"No, it really wasn't."

"... He does seem happy, doesn't he?" Jenna asked, lightly raising an eyebrow. "Despite the cool-guy look he's always trying to keep up. Big softy..."

"I bet he'd want to dance with you, if you were big enough." Miko insisted, and Jenna looked at her. "... Doesn't he have one of those holoform things? Why don't you ask him? He'd probably jump at transforming into his alt-mode and getting some rest, after that mission. The 'Cons were kinda crazy, from what I hear."

"... He does look tired." Jenna decided, setting her her punch down. "Alright, I'll do it. But only because he's tired and he needs his partner's backup to escape yet another Predacon. Not because of your delusional _jealous_ -idea."

"Sure." Miko rolled her eyes. Jenna stuck her tongue out at her, then sighed and jogged over to Wheeljack and Arctic, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Mind if I cut in?!" She asked, grinning, and Wheeljack looked down at her, raising an optic-brow. Arctic smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"Of course." She agreed, and Wheeljack blinked. Then, he rolled his optics and transformed, a holoform flickering to life. He gave a light smirk, holding his hand out.

"You just had to, didn't you?" He asked with all the sarcasm he possibly could. Jenna grinned, taking his hand and winking.

"You looked offline on your feet. You're welcome." She teased, and she and Wheeljack started to dance. Miko gave a light smile, crossing her arms and giving a small nod of approval as she watched this.

"Hm." She hummed as Jack walked over and grabbed some punch. "You know, this is looking to be a really good Christmas." Jack looked over at her, nodding.

"As long as the Decepticons don't try anything else. Arcee's been complaining about her neck."

"Yeah. That fight left all of the 'Bots real sore..." Miko's smirk slowly returned as she nudged Jack. "Hey, your sister and her _partner_ seem to be having a good time." Jack blinked, then he looked back as Wheeljack's holoform spun Jenna around before pulling her back, the two grinning. "I ship it~!

"Miko!" Jack scolded, looking over at her with a light glare. "That's my sister! And a billion year-old giant alien robot, who just so happens to be her best friend!"

"Meh." Miko waved it off. "Jenna's a big girl, and she's gonna be around for a while. She can't exactly settle down with a human, so why not Wheeljack? I think it'd be neat."

"Absolutely not." Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "But I don't need to worry about that. _Bromance before romance_ , and whatever. I know Wheeljack won't go for that sort of thing, and with Jenna: I'm counting on the always-reliable _friend-zone_."

"Alright, alright!" Miko sighed, shaking her head. "No need for a lecture. You've made some good points... But could you imagine what their kids would be like?" She looked up at Jack, smirking. "Reckless, distant, fond of explosives." Jack blinked, then gave a light smile and looked over at the two.

"The biggest troublemakers to ever live... But also loyal and brave. And sarcastic."

"Definitely." Miko agreed, then she nudged Jack again, gesturing to Sari. Sari was still watching Arcee and Bumblebee. "Wanna help me with that?" Jack blinked, then he gave a light smirk.

"Alright."

"Tch." Wheeljack's holoform looked down at Jenna, an eyebrow raised as they kept dancing. "You're getting better. But still: you should never challenge a seasoned Wrecker to a dance. We were the party kings... Remember how I wiped the floor with you, last time?"

"Shut up, Wheeljack-ass." Jenna rolled her optics. Wheeljack chuckled in reply.

"Do you always say 'shut up' when you can't win an argument, Snow Queen?"

"For the love of-!" Jenna scoffed, shaking her head. "I swear, oh-partner-of-mine, you and that 'winning' personality for yours are going to be the death of me, someday."


End file.
